Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?
by Les Brasseurs de Fics
Summary: Il y a des moments dans la vie où on se demande quel mal on a fait dans ces vies antérieures pour que celle qu'on vit présentement soit aussi merdique. La question était donc : Et maintenant, que devait faire Emma ?
1. Cécité, mon amie (Em)

**Chapitre 1 : « Cécité, mon amie » par Emyliane**

Il y a des moments dans la vie où on se demande quel mal on a fait dans ces vies antérieures pour que celle qu'on vit présentement soit aussi merdique.

Notez qu'Emma ne parlait même pas de son enfance compliquée, de l'abandon, des familles d'accueil, des trahisons ou de la prison. Elle parlait de là, maintenant, à Storybrooke.

La vie allait mieux. Sans être trop optimiste, elle aurait même eu tendance à dire que tout allait bien. Bon, il y avait quelques malédictions par-ci par-là, des coups de gueules avec Regina, un apprentissage de la parentalité compliqué avec Henry (l'adolescence est toujours compliquée), des incompréhensions avec Snow et David (sur le fait que oui, à 32 ans il n'y avait plus de couvre-feu), les pleurs de Neal à longueurs de journée (qu'est-ce que ça pleurait un bébé !), etc. Mais voilà, ça signifiait, un fils, des parents, un frère. Une famille. Un rêve de gosse devenu réalité. Un véritable conte de Noël, une histoire digne de Disney ! La princesse perdue, l'orpheline qui finit par non seulement retrouver ses parents mais aussi par les sauver.

C'était dégoulinant de mièvrerie mais c'était au fil du temps son début de « ils vécurent heureux ».

« Ils » : elle, son fils retrouvé, sa famille (re)trouvée et Hook trouvé. Grand, beau, brun ténébreux avec une touche de sarcasme. Son idéal de petite fille. Et le cuir lui allait bien.

Bref sa fin heureuse.

Sauf que… elle en était a priori encore aux épreuves. Parce que les relations homme/homme, femme/femme, elle comprenait. Elle était plutôt ouverte d'esprit sur ce genre de chose. Et honnêtement dans un monde où la magie existe, être gay était à ses yeux quelque chose de presque insignifiant. Mais même elle avait des limites. Et ÇA, c'était une limite.

Elle parlait là de Hook qui lui jurait un amour éternel et de David slash prince charmant, qui promettait de défendre son honneur et son bonheur envers et contre tout. Son amour vrai et Son père. Ensemble…

Choqué ? Ça ne pouvait pas être autant qu'elle. Par amour pour Snow, elle était heureuse d'avoir été celle à les surprendre, la pauvre ne s'en serait probablement pas remise. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir déménagé plus tôt avec Henry, elle se serait épargné cette vision. Ou pas… ils auraient pu faire ça n'importe où !

Hook et David… quand elle repensait à Neverland, quand elle se souvenait d'avoir été heureuse qu'ils s'entendent et se rapprochent… Sainte mère de Dieu… Hook et son père…

Elle aurait peut-être dû s'en douter… dans le dessin animé _Peter Pan_ , le Capitaine Crochet semblait avoir un petit quelque chose avec Mr. Mouche. Ce petit quelque chose qu'il avait visiblement avec son père, à présent.

Snow ne s'en remettrait pas. Comment son… comment _leur_ Amour Vrai avait-il pu faire ça ? Pouvait-on en avoir plusieurs ? Etait-ce la raison de cette tromperie ?

Regina en avait eu plusieurs : Daniel et maintenant Robin. Mais pouvait-on en avoir plusieurs… en même temps ?

Parce qu'Emma avait vu Snow et David roucouler beaucoup trop longtemps ensemble pour penser qu'il puisse si facilement la trahir. Mais après tout, avec la fin de la malédiction ils avaient gardé un peu de ce qu'ils avaient été durant et David n'y avait pas été très fidèle.

Cela amenait à une seconde question… depuis quand ? Depuis quand ces hommes en qui elles portaient toute leur confiance couchaient-ils dans leur dos et sous leur toit avant de leur revenir souriant ?

La tristesse et la rage se mêlaient en elle et elle se surprenait à présent à vouloir rejouer la scène. À ouvrir en grand cette porte entrouverte et à les confronter, les humilier… les blesser. Pourquoi devait-elle être la seule à en souffrir alors qu'ils étaient les seuls à faire quelque chose de mal ? Où était la règle d'or des contes ? Le bien gagne, le mal souffre et vive les fins heureuses !

Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait tourné les talons aussi silencieusement que possible en essayant d'ignorer les sons sortant de la chambre, elle avait reprit en main son café abandonné sur la table et elle était sortie. Tout simplement.

Tout ça à cause d'un bonnet ! Elle avait oublié ce fichu bonnet (essentiel quand des reines des neiges déclenchaient des hivers précoces à chaque crise de panique ou de colère) et sa patrouille passait à côté de l'appartement. Elle avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de faire un bref arrêt pour le récupérer. Erreur !

Enfin… mieux fallait le savoir tôt que tard. Elle aurait pu être bien plus engagée avec Hook qu'elle ne l'était. Ils auraient pu vivre ensemble… être marié ou avoir des enfants !

En sortant, elle avait appelé Snow. Elle devait s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas débarquer à l'improviste et voir ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle aurait pu avoir Neal dans les bras et le lâcher face au choc de la découverte. Vision théâtral peut-être, mais Snow pouvait être une drama queen parfois.

Mais Snow était avec Ruby à parler bébé et couches. Emma pouvait presque compatir pour cette dernière.

Emma devait réfléchir à comment le dire à Snow. Ou peut-être devait-elle confronter David et Hook en premier.

Emma ne savait pas quoi faire ou comment agir. Si Hook avait couché avec n'importe qui d'autre que son père (exception faite s'il avait couché avec sa mère, le problème aurait été le même), Emma l'aurait aussitôt confronté. Cela aurait correspondu en un étonnant mélange de baffes, de castration, d'insultes et d'objets lancés à son visage. Elle aurait peut-être hésité à le dire à ses parents mais ils auraient fini par en entendre parler (inconvénient des petites villes) et ils l'auraient défendue (par l'arc pour Snow et par l'épée pour David). Hook aurait fini par être calomnié et rejeté par la ville (Snow et David réunissaient facilement les foules sous leur bannière, Regina pouvait le confirmer) et il aurait fini seul sur une barque entouré de toutes les morues qu'ils voulaient.

Sauf que le problème était toujours le même : la morue était un mâle, son père.

Pas de vengeance par l'épée donc.

Mais enfin, Emma n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir besoin de quelqu'un et son arme à feu fonctionnait très bien. Par ailleurs, elle était sûre que Ruby pourrait soutenir toutes les idées de vengeance qui leur traverseraient l'esprit à sa mère et elle. Deux de ses amies venaient d'être affreusement trompées, après tout qu'une fois loup elle creuse les trous pour les enterrer ou qu'elle les dévore, Emma ne dirait pas non.

Bon, peut-être qu'elle était un peu excessive. Snow avait aussi son mot à dire dans l'histoire et Emma n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment lui dire.

Alors qu'elle revenait avec précaution vers le poste du Sheriff (des plaques de verglas parsemaient la ville), Emma songea à un autre souci. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle revienne dans cet appartement. HORS DE QUESTION !

La solution évidente aurait été de prendre une chambre chez Granny mais Hook et sa famille (de manière générale) y étaient beaucoup trop souvent. Hook surtout qui, son bateau absent, avait bien dû trouver où se loger. Elle n'allait donc certainement pas y louer une chambre.

Henry, lui, allait simplement rester chez Regina, dans sa chambre avec ses affaires le temps qu'Emma trouve autre chose. Pour quelques jours, elle allait bien trouver quelqu'un prêt à au moins lui prêter un canapé. Ou elle pouvait demander une chambre d'ami à Regina.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez ! :) On aime les rewiews !**


	2. Self Control (L)

**Chapitre 2 : ****« Self Control » par Leyya09**

Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait entendu un bruit, il y avait quelqu'un dans SA maison. Légèrement inquiète et surtout très énervée contre le responsable de son réveil, c'est-à-dire un futur cadavre, elle se leva, attrapa un peignoir et sortit de sa chambre.

Tout en entrant dans le couloir, elle frissonna le sol était glacé et elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler ses chaussons. Elle pesta encore plus contre le futur cadavre qu'elle allait devoir brûlé et enterré dans son jardin.

Oui, oui elle avait promis à Henry d'être gentille. Mais ce qu'Henry ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas lui déplaire. Comment ça, ce n'était pas très honnête ? Elle était la méchante reine, elle n'était pas honnête ! Sauf quand c'était pour insulter Snow, là, elle était toujours d'une précision absolue sur ses sentiments.

Bon certes, l'apparition de Marianne et le temps que prenait Robin à se décider sur laquelle il préférait, commençait légèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs … mais revenons à nos moutons ! Il faisait froid, il y avait eu du bruit dans la maison et la chambre d'Henry était allumé ! Allez zou, un bon petit meurtre et elle pourrait retourner tranquillement se coucher.

Regina avança à pas feutrés le long du couloir qui séparait leurs deux chambres et entrouvrit doucement celle de son fils. À la vision de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, elle se stoppa net sur le seuil. Emma était allongée dans le lit de son fils tout habillée et dormait à poing fermés. Henry était étendu à côté et bouquinait une bande dessinée. Il dut sentir l'air froid qui provenait du couloir car il releva la tête et l'aperçut. Son fils lui fit signe de se taire et s'extirpa lentement du lit avant de la rejoindre dans le couloir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle mi inquiète mi énervée.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, commença Henry, des histoires avec ses parents. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on dorme là-bas ce soir alors j'ai proposé qu'on vienne ici. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? » demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Regina se demanda si son fils était devenu fou. Amener cette briseuse de rêves de Swan ici ! Dans sa maison ! Dans son refuge ! Cette traîtresse ! Celle qui se mêlait de tout et qui avait ramené Marianne à la vie ! La reine reposa son regard sur son fils bien aimé et répondît ce que toute mère aurait répondu :

« Mais non mon chéri, ça me dérange pas du tout. Allez retourne te coucher, je te dis bonne nuit. »

Henry, fier que sa mère soit aussi prévenante, l'enlaça avant de retourner se coucher.

Dépitée, elle le regarda refermer la porte. Étrangler Swan dans son sommeil ferait mauvais genre, non ? Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle balança son peignoir sur sa chaise et s'étala sur son lit. Pourquoi le monde entier avait décidé de venir l'emmerder ? Elle ne demandait pas grand chose ! Juste une petite fin heureuse. Même une toute petite de rien du tout. Mais, il faut croire qu'il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse pour les méchants.

Grognant contre tous ces illustres héros qui avaient décidés de se disputer et d'élire domicile chez elle, elle se replongea dans ses draps et éteignit la lumière. Un quart d'heure après elle se rendit à l'évidence. Elle n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir en sachant que la traitresse ronflait à côté. Elle devait mettre un plan à exécution. Réfléchir à comment l'anéantir définitivement. Et ce fut sur des plans mêlant boules de feu et tortures diverses que Regina se rendormit.

.

Le deuxième réveil fut néanmoins brutal. Elle entendit un véritable chambardement dans la cuisine. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler des évènements de la veille et notamment de la présence d'intrus chez elle. De nouveau de mauvaise humeur, elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit voir. Encore une fois, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. Sa cuisine n'était plus une cuisine. Des casseroles avaient été renversées, un liquide brunâtre trainait dans l'évier, et une pile d'assiettes gisait écrasée sur le sol. Pour réussir à rester calme, elle imagina que c'était la tête d'Emma après avoir explosé. Elle respira deux fois, prit sa voix la plus terrifiante et demanda aux deux imbéciles recouverts de farine qui la regardaient d'un air apeuré « ce qu'ils tentaient de faire en ravageant sa cuisine?! ».

« On voulait te remercier de nous avoir laissé dormir ici hier soir, alors Henry a proposé qu'on te fasse des crêpes… expliqua la Sauveuse.

\- Sauf que je me rappelais plus s'il fallait mettre de la poudre d'amandes ou des flocons d'avoine… continua Henry

\- Et moi, je n'en ai jamais fait alors… » termina la blonde.

Regina respira, qu'est-ce qu'avait dit le docteur Hopper déjà ? Ah oui, compter dans sa tête. Une Swan sur un pic, deux Swan ensevelies, trois Swan brûlées vives… Ça allait déjà beaucoup mieux. D'un geste de la main elle enveloppa toute la salle et les casseroles se rangèrent dans le placard, le liquide brunâtre disparut, les assiettes se reformèrent et se rangèrent dans le tiroir.

« Tu vas être en retard à l'école Henry, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. »

Pendant que les deux autres s'asseyaient autour de la table, elle fit rapidement deux œufs au plat et un peu de bacon pour son fils. Prenant sur elle, elle servit aussi Swan. Elle les regarda engloutir leur petit déjeuner comme deux ogres affamés et dit rapidement « au revoir » à Henry quand il attrapa son cartable et se précipita dehors.

Enfin seules. Elle se retourna vers l'intruse et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Est-ce que je peux enfin savoir ce que vous fichez ici ?! »

Emma fit une tête embarrassée et remit ses cheveux en place.

« C'est compliqué.

\- Ce qui est compliqué c'est que vous êtes la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir chez moi et que si vous ne m'expliquez pas tout de suite ce que vous fichez ici, je vous fais exploser ! »

La Sauveuse leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'emportement et soupira :

« J'ai des problèmes avec mes parents.

\- Vous avez toujours des problèmes avec vos parents !

\- Non mais, il s'est passé quelque chose hier… et je n'avais vraiment pas la possibilité de rentrer chez moi, expliqua-t-elle le regard fuyant

\- À part le fait que quelqu'un soit mort ou que votre père s'envoie en l'air avec le facteur, je ne vois rien qui justifie le fait de venir me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et de m'obliger à vous héberger ! s'énerva Regina. »

Emma s'étouffa, regarda Regina et éclata de rire. Plus Regina s'évertuait à lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, plus son rire devenait aigue. Au final, elle se laissa carrément tomber par terre tout en riant de plus belle. Regina en était désormais convaincue, ils étaient tous cinglés dans cette famille. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Henry n'avait pas hérité de ses gènes.

* * *

 **On aime toujours les reviews! Pensez à nous! :)**


	3. La dinde et la cocue (El)

**Chapitre 3 : "La dinde et la cocue", par El3n4**

La méchante reine n'était pas patiente. Tous les pauvres bougres ayant fait la douloureuse expérience de voir leur cœur palpiter dans sa paume avant que ses doigts élégants ne le réduisent en cendre en sont témoins, enfin à un détail près.

Et pourtant, alors que Regina attendait que le sheriff est terminé sa crise d'hystérie sur son carrelage, elle se félicita pour la façade calme qu'elle parvenait à maintenir malgré la nuit difficile. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être de longues minutes, Miss Swan se redressa et lui fit face, les yeux encore bordés de larmes et un petit sourire stupide aux coins de lèvres.

«Pardonne-moi Regina, c'était nerveux, la fatigue… », finit par articuler Emma.

« Oui, le nuit a été longue pour tout le monde », coupa sèchement la maire, dont le sang-froid, déjà grandement mis à mal, s'érodait plus vite qu'un morceau de sucre plongé dans du café. La responsable eu au moins la décence de prendre un air coupable, mais avant d'entendre l'avalanche d'excuses qui ne saurait tarder, la brune reprit la parole :

« Ecoutez Miss Swan, maintenant que vous êtes ici, il est trop tard pour s'excuser d'avoir force ma porte. A présent j'ai du travail, je vous suggère de repasser par cette même porte et d'aller retrouver votre beau pirate manchot pour lui faire le récit détaillé de vos malheurs. » Et tout en formulant sa version courtoise de « Fou le camp de chez moi », elle s'était dirigée vers la sortie et saisit la poignée.

Satisfaite, elle constata qu'Emma l'avait suivi. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas en revanche, c'est de voir la voir la tête baissée, un air piteux recouvrant ses traits.

La mention de celui qu'elle pouvait désormais qualifier _d'ancien_ petit ami, fit stopper net la sauveuse. Penser à lui fit resurgir des images de la veille. Hook les yeux fermés, le teint rouge, agrippé à un David plein d'enthousiasme… STOP ! _Pas prête pour ça !_ lui hurla son cerveau.

Quand Regina avait parlé de David et du facteur, elle avait trouvé la coïncidence très drôle, mais maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Hook, la plaisanterie la concernait d'un peu trop près à son goût, et lui donnait d'avantage envie de casser des trucs. Mais comme de fracasser le joli vase de Regina contre le mur n'était pas une option, à moins qu'elle n'envisage de terminer ses jours emmurée vivante dans le caveau de cette dernière, elle préféra répondre simplement :

« Hook… Il… Hook m'a trompé… ».

La brune en face d'elle prit la nouvelle avec stoïcisme, restant figée, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte entrouverte. _Soit elle s'en fout totalement et attend juste que je parte, soit elle essaie de pas rire,_ se dit Emma. Elle ne savait pas laquelle des deux options la vexait le plus. _Remarque,_ s _i elle se met à rire, je tiens mon excuse pour lui balancer son vase._ La sheriff en vint presque à espérer que cela arrive.

Mais Regina n'en fit rien. A vraie dire, elle ne savait pas tellement comment réagir. Une partie d'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'après le chaos qu'elle avait provoqué en ramenant Marianne d'entre les morts, la petite cocue méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Mais d'un autre cote, elle avait l'air de tenir à son pirate, dieu seul (ou quelques autres forces supérieures) savait pourquoi. S'il suffisait d'un coup d'eyeliner et une veste en cuir pour séduire Emma, Regina était sûre de pouvoir faire beaucoup mieux que cette pathétique excuse de méchant… _si_ elle avait eu la moindre attention de la séduire, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas ! Ne perdant pas de temps à se demander d'où cette idée saugrenue sortait, elle la chassa bien vite.

De plus, malgré les débuts difficiles, la jeune femme s'était révélée être une amie sur laquelle elle pouvait compter et qu'elle appréciait (même si elle préfèrerait faire un aller-retour en enfer plutôt que de le lui avouer). Par égard pour cette amitié, elle tempera la réponse acide qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« Je suis sans aucun doute la moins bien placée pour vous donner des conseils sur vos relations avec Hook. Sans compte que j'ai moi-même mes histoires à régler… »

« Regina, encore une fois je suis vraiment désolée pour Marianne, je ne voulais pas te faire ça.» coupa Emma l'air penaud.

« Oui, oui je sais vous êtes désolée, mais il va me falloir un peu de temps pour vous pardonnez. »

La maire regretta presque ses paroles en voyant la petite lueur d'espoir s'insinuer dans le regard bleuté. Certes, ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles de rester en froid avec la sheriff. Regina devait reconnaitre, qu'elle riait plus avec Emma, la plupart du temps parce qu'elle riait _de_ Emma. Mais après l'intervention pas du tout miraculeuse de la sauveuse dans sa relation avec Robin, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, non ? Mal à l'aise face aux grands yeux pleins d'émotions non retenues, Regina se racla et acheva d'ouvrir la porte dans un geste brusque.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il est d'autant plus important que vous alliez parler avec Hook. », dit-elle en indiquant l'évident chemin vers la sortie.

Emma s'apprêta à passer la porte, lorsqu'elle fut retenue par le coude.

« Peut-être que vous devriez aussi dire deux mots à la petite dinde avec qui…, enfin vous voyez, » ajouta Regina hésitante. « Vous savez pour lui faire comprendre de rester loin. » Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas donner de conseils c'était réussi ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle est besoin d'apporter un mot de réconfort ? Sans compter qu'elle était mauvaise pour ce genre de chose.

Emma lui sourit malgré l'incertitude évidente dans les derniers mots de la brune, avec son stupide petit sourire en coin.

Il aurait été tellement facile de tout révéler de sa découverte, pensa la sauveuse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce serait comme jeter un énorme pavé dans un lac déjà tumultueux. Comme Regina lui avait rappelé, elle avait ces propres problèmes à gérer, par sa faute. Plutôt que de lui avouer que la « petite dinde» faisait 1m85, portait la barbe et lui avait demandé de l'appeler « papa », elle répondit :

« Oui je vais faire ça, merci pour tout Regina. »

Elle fit un dernier sourire et franchit le seuil de la porte.

 _Bon débarras !_ pensa la propriétaire aillant pleinement repris le contrôle de sa demeure. Mais si elle était si satisfaite, pourquoi ce regret soudain au vue de la porte clause ?

De son côté Emma n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'aller parler à Hook et encore moins à David. Toutes les brides de conversation qu'elle imaginait se terminaient soit par des pleurs, soit par de grands cris, le tout ponctué par une gêne constante et l'assaut d'images qui menaçaient de lui court-circuiter le cerveau.

Alors non. Pour son bien être personnel, elle était bien déterminée à éviter tout ce qui ressemblait de prêt ou de loin à un pirate à crochet et à un prince à revolver.

Pour le moment, elle avait prévu de retrouver Elsa chez Granny's pour discuter des recherches de sa sœurs et de l'origine de la neige qui n'était pas de son fait. Storybrooke hébergeait aujourd'hui ce qui semblait être deux reines de glaces (ou une reine et un roi des glaces, mais étonnamment cela sonnait beaucoup moins bien), et les deux faisant usage de leur pouvoir à profusion. Evidemment.

Sur le chemin entre la voiture et le café, elle failli plonger la tête la premières dans les buissons à la vue d'un couple approchant. Mais avant qu'elle n'est le temps de se couvrir de ridicule, elle reconnue Belle et Mr Gold qui marchaient vers elle. Bras dessus, bras dessous, tous deux sortaient du café en riant. _En voilà pour qui tout fonctionne bien,_ soupira intérieurement la sheriff. Parmi tous les couples dans leur petite troupe des sauveurs de la ville, c'est le plus improbable qui durait. _Peu de chance que Gold aille tromper Belle avec Hopper ou le docteur Whale._ Emma marqua et pause puis se mis à pouffer toute seule à l'image qu'elle venait de se créer.

Les deux jeunes mariés la regardèrent alors qu'ils la croisaient.

« Bonjour Emma », lança joyeusement Belle.

Mr Gold se contenta de l'observer quelques instants supplémentaires d'un regard calculateur. La jeune femme réprima un frisson. Elle avait la sensation qu'il pouvait lire en elle, découvrir ses secrets et surtout, la raison de son hilarité.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait passer le voir après tout, lui demander une potion d'oubli afin d'effacer les évènements de la veille et éviter le genre de pensées déplacées qu'ils gêneraient.


	4. Briser la glace (Em)

**Chapitre 4 : "Briser la glace" par Emyliane**

Trouver Elsa chez Granny's n'avait rien de difficile. Elle s'était établie sur la table la plus isolée, tout au fond, contre une fenêtre où elle s'était murée derrière une pile de dossiers qu'elle étudiait compulsivement en buvant ce qu'Emma supposait être un chocolat chaud. Le chocolat chaud semblait être un truc de contes de fées. Il n'y avait bien que Regina qui aimait le café plus que le cacao !

Elle observa la jeune reine. Elsa avait tellement de similarité avec Emma, que la Sauveuse s'était facilement sentit connectée avec elle. Elle avait l'impression de voir parfois une version plus timide et beaucoup plus innocente qu'elle. Ce qui étonnait toutefois Emma était le contraste saisissant qu'elle offrait mise aux côtés de Regina. Toutes deux avaient un air de majesté propre à leur fonction - quelque chose qu'Emma ne se rappelait pas avoir vu chez ses parents - mais si l'une était exigeante et sarcastique, l'autre était tout en diplomatie et douce politesse.

Derrière le comptoir, Ruby la salua avec un grand sourire qu'Emma tenta de lui rendre. Elle avait décidément besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour ne pas exploser. Pas Regina, pas encore, elle avait abusé de sa gentillesse et surtout de sa patience, Emma en était consciente. Ruby était une option mais elle parlait avec Snow, elle ne pouvait donc pas se confier sur la « chose ».

Elle allait devoir vraiment penser à se faire des amies bien à elle et… son regard tomba à nouveau sur Elsa. C'était peut-être le destin qui lui avait justement mis sur sa route, au bon moment, une personne avec qui elle sentait pouvoir se confier.

« Hey, salua-t-elle en se glissant sur la banquette face à la sienne. »

Elsa releva le visage vers elle, un sourire de reconnaissance étirant ses lèvres.

« Hey, imita-t-elle en retour.

-Je… peux te parler ? Un instant, seulement ?

-C'est au sujet d'Anna ? »

Une lueur d'espoir éclaira le bleu de ses yeux qui en illumina tout son visage.

« Euh non désolée. J'ai eu… enfin quelques soucis hier et j'aimerai avoir… enfin…

-Une oreille attentive ? offrit-elle avec compassion.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Les choses ne s'arrangent pas avec Regina ?

- _Quoi_ ? Si, si ! Bien sûr. Enfin je crois. »

Elle se rappelait en effet qu'Elsa lui avait suggéré plus d'une fois d'aller s'excuser auprès de Regina. Que si elle tenait à elle, elle ne devait pas laisser les choses s'envenimer au sujet de Marianne. Regina était une personne intelligente, avait-elle avancé, elle allait comprendre qu'Emma n'avait pas volontairement détruit son bonheur. Emma doutait que le côté involontaire de la chose l'excuse.

Ça avait d'ailleurs été un bon conseil, elle ne serait peut-être pas sortie indemne de chez Regina autrement. Elle était habituellement plus rancunière que cela.

« Non, c'est au sujet de Hook. »

Devant la mine quelque peu perdue d'Elsa, Emma se sentit obligé d'insister.

« Killian ?

-Euh…

-Capitaine Hook ? Le cuir ? Le eyeliner ? Merde, Elsa le type avec le crochet !

-Oh le pirate, oui je vois ! Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas très douée pour… sociabiliser. »

Emma cligna des yeux, ce n'était pas une question de socialisation à ce niveau-là !

« C'est mon petit ami, précisa-t-elle en se demandant comment Elsa avait pu être aussi investie dans sa relation avec Regina et ne pas avoir la moindre idée de l'existence de Hook, elle les avait vu ensemble !

-Oh ! Euh, je l'ignorais, grimaça Elsa. Je vois Anna et Kristoff ensemble… ou même Snow et David. Et… enfin toi et Hook - c'est ça ? - vous ne paraissiez pas aussi proche ? »

Oui, Snow et _David_. Sa pauvre mère et son menteur de père. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple à citer mais… enfin…

« D'accord. Peu importe. Je ne sors plus avec lui de toute façon, annonça-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Elsa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il me trompe ! Capitaine Crochet me trompe ! murmura-t-elle furieusement en s'assurant qu'aucune oreille indésirable ne les écoute. Et pas avec n'importe qui ! Il me trompe avec _David_ ! Mon propre père avec mon petit ami. Peux-tu le croire ?

-Em-

-Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ? _Me_ faire ça ? Ce n'est pas un truc propre à la forêt enchantée, hein ? Un membre de la famille ne doit pas _coucher_ avec le copain ou la copine de son enfant pour s'assurer que c'est le bon ? Ce n'est pas une sorte de tradition chelou ? Parce que ce serait véritablement et absolument dégoutant ! Ça ne devrait pas avoir lieu. Je veux dire toi et Kristoff…

-Emma ! l'interrompit Elsa les joues rouges. »

Emma se tut, rougit à son tour lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps.

« Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle, je ne voulais pas. Je ne pensais pas…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, la rassura Elsa en posant une main réconfortante sur la sienne. »

Elsa inspira profondément, referma son dossier après y avoir glissé un marque page avant de prendre une posture et une figure plus appropriée. Emma comprit qu'elle en profitait pour formuler sa réponse.

« Pour commencer, non, ce n'est _certainement_ pas une tradition de la forêt enchantée. Du moins, ça ne l'est pas à Arendelle et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de telle chose dans d'autres royaumes. Logiquement une présentation formelle ainsi qu'une discrète enquête sur les antécédents du… « prétendant » sont amplement suffisant pour que la famille donne ou non sa bénédiction.

-Mais alors pourquoi ? Mon père et Hook ?

-Je ne saurais te répondre Emma. Je ne les connais pas bien, ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Ça pourrait être une malédiction qui les forcent à-

-Non, l'interrompit Elsa les joues rouges. Je n'ai… je ne pense pas qu'un sort de ce type existe, mais peut-être faudrait-il le demander à un expert en magie.

-Que dois-je faire ? gémit-elle. »

Vraiment, songea Elsa. C'était à elle qu'on confiait de telle chose et posait de telle question ? Pour l'amour du ciel ! Elle avait été enfermée dans sa chambre pendant plus de treize ans, elle avait régné moins de deux années, plus préoccupée par ces pouvoirs et les dommages faits à son royaume que toutes autres choses. Elle avait été enfermée dans _une jarre_ pendant elle ne savait combien de temps et c'était à elle, qui n'avait même jamais embrassé personne, de donner des conseils sur une histoire de tromperie et de coucherie ?

Où étaient les conseillers et les discussions politiques assommantes quand elle en avait besoin ?

Que devait faire Emma ? Probablement en parler à _quelqu'un d'autre_ pour commencer ! Et à l'évidence trouver _quelqu'un d'autre_ pour petit ami ! Autre chose qu'un pirate lui semblait une idée assez évidente.

Allez, s'admonesta-t-elle, prend du recul, réfléchis et donne un bon conseil. Emma l'aidait à retrouver Anna. Elle lui devait bien ça.

« Peut-être devrais-tu prendre le problème autrement, suggéra-t-elle. Ne cherches pas à comprendre pourquoi ils ont fait ça et pense à ce que tu veux faire, _toi_ ?

-Me venger ? _Les détruire_ ?

-Tu es allée voir Regina avant moi, non ? ironisa Elsa.

-Ahah très drôle. Et plus sérieusement ?

-Laisserais-tu une seconde chance à Hook s'il s'explique et que son explication te convient ? _Veux-tu_ lui laisser une seconde chance ?

-Je suppose que non, soupira-t-elle. Je ne pourrai jamais plus le regarder en face, sans voir son visage rouge alors que mon père…

- _Stop_ ! S'il te plait, je préférais que tu m'évites les détails.

-Mais je suis bien obligée de lui en laisser une seconde s'il me le demande, se plaignit-elle. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de ne pas le faire ! Je suis la Sauveuse, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on offre une seconde chance aux gens. À Regina par exemple !

-Oui, oui, Regina, sourit Elsa. Toutefois laisser une chance de pardon à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas tout oublier et reprendre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était produit.

-Donc… je ne suis pas obligée de continuer à sortir avec… »

Vraiment Swan, songea Emma, peux-tu vraiment être plus pathétique que ça ?

« Tu n'es obligée à rien Emma. Et pour ce qui est de… ton père. Tu devrais peut-être en discuter avec lui avant d'en parler à Snow. Tu sais… au cas très improbable d'une malédiction qui le contraindrait à la tromperie. »

Félicitation Swan pour la théorie la plus fumeuse de l'histoire de Storybrooke ! Au sourire politisé d'Elsa, la jeune reine n'en pensait pas moins.

« Ce ne sera pas-

-Mesdames, l'interrompit une voix qui se voulait charmante.

-Hook ! s'écria aussitôt Emma aussi surprise que gênée. »

Elsa détourna les yeux avec un malaise évident et commença rapidement à empiler ses dossiers alors qu'Emma la regardait avec stupéfaction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? couina-t-elle.

-Je vais vous laisser ! J'ai… euh, encore beaucoup de recherche à faire pour… retrouver Anna ! C'est ça pour Anna ! »

Elsa commençait à se lever quand, sans une seconde réflexion, Emma se jeta en avant pour attraper la pauvre fille par le poignet.

« _N'y pense même pas_ ! murmura-t-elle sèchement. »

Il était absolument _hors de question_ qu'elle affronte Hook seule !


	5. De la poudre au nez (L)

**Chapitre 5 : « De la poudre au nez » par Leyya09**

« Emma ? Tout va bien ? demanda Hook en regardant d'un oeil étonné sa chère et tendre écraser le poignet de la Reine des Neiges.

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tressautante, nous avons trouvé des indices sur Anna. Nous devons aller voir Gold mais Elsa a peur de lui.

\- Ça se comprend, soupira Hook, ce crocodile est un….

\- Oui, oui, tout à fait bon dieu de crocodile tout ça tout ça, coupa-t-elle, je suis désolée Killian, mais nous devons nous dépêcher, Gold part demain en lune de miel avec Belle. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva avec empressement tout en gardant la main fixée sur le poignet d'Elsa et en la poussa gentiment, mais fermement, vers l'extérieur de la boutique de Granny's. Elle se retourna quand même au pied de la porte pour faire un signe d'au-revoir à son futur-ex-compagnon.

Hook resta interdit. Le comportement d'Emma était pour le moins étrange, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés et voilà qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant. Décidément, sortir avec une Sauveuse n'était pas de tout repos…

« Bordel ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive à moi ! se plaignit Emma en appuyant sa tête contre le mur du restaurant.

\- Je trouve que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, déclara Elsa, après tout il aurait pu te retenir ou proposer de te voir plus tard ou je sais pas, t'embrasser ! »

Le seul son qui sortit de la bouche d'Emma à ce moment-là fut une sorte de « Bwaaaaah » dégouté. Non, décidément non, l'image de la bouche de Hook collée à celle de son père avait le don de rendre le moindre petit mot tendancieux vomitif. Elle ne s'en remettait pas, elle ne comprenait toujours pas. D'ailleurs plus elle y pensait, plus elle commençait à se dire que sa théorie fumeuse de malédiction était la seule explication possible.

Se relevant d'un coup, elle lança :

« Allons voir Gold !

\- Mr Gold ? Mais je l'ai déjà interrogé sur Anna, il ne sait rien. »

Emma prit un air coupable et Elsa comprit.

« Tu veux l'interroger sur David et Hook, c'est ça ? »

Emma aquiesça. Elle culpabilisait d'avoir utilisé Elsa pour s'échapper de la conversation avec Hook. Elle savait aussi qu'Elsa avait sûrement d'autres choses plus importantes en tête…

« Tu es bien consciente que c'est très probable que Mr Gold te dise qu'il n'y a pas de malédiction ? continua la Reine.

\- Oui, je me doute. Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûre. »

Elsa soupira : « et bien allons-y alors. ». Emma la remerciant en souriant.

Elles se dirigèrent ainsi vers la boutique de Mr Gold qui affichait « ouvert ». En passant le porche, la cloche retentit et Rumplestiskin souleva les rideaux de l'arrière boutique pour apparaître.

« Shérif, Votre Majesté, salua t-il, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Nous avions une question d'ordre technique sur la magie. Est-il possible de pousser des personnes à coucher ensemble à cause d'une malédiction ou d'un sort ? » demanda Emma en essayant de paraître extrêmement distante.

Le Mage Noir sourit en coin :

« Pourquoi cette question Miss Swann ? Hook ne vous satisfait plus ?

Emma essaya de refouler toutes les images estampillées « interdites pour le bien-être de mon estomac » de son cerveau et répondit sèchement à Gold :

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est plus une question d'ordre général.

Rumplestiskin fit comme s'il croyait au mensonge éhonté de la Sauveuse et cacha difficilement son petit sourire satisfait.

\- Techniquement oui, après tout quand vous prenez le coeur de quelqu'un vous l'obligez à faire ce que vous voulez donc je suppose que coucher avec une autre personne rentre dans cette catégorie. De la même manière, il existe différents sorts qui permettent de plier les gens à votre volonté. Cependant, d'après votre question il faudrait que les deux personnes concernées soit ensorcelées.

\- C'est terrifiant ! s'indigna Elsa que les deux autres avaient presque oubliés.

\- Oui terrifiant tout ce qu'on peut faire avec la magie, sourit Rumplestiskin, mais il ne faut pas oublier que toute magie a un prix.

\- Et, est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de découvrir si des personnes sont ensorcelées ?

\- Tout est possible, Miss Swann, ça dépend du prix que vous y mettez. »

Elsa lui lança un regard réprobateur pendant qu'Emma leva les yeux au ciel :

« Quel est votre prix ? demanda le Shérif

\- Pouvez-vous accompagner Belle faire du shopping avant notre départ pour notre lune de miel ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard à Elsa qui elle non plus, n'y croyait pas.

\- Euh… c'est tout ?

Rumplestiskin lui lança un regard noir.

\- Oui. Je la trouve distante ces derniers temps, je pense qu'elle s'ennuie un peu.

\- Ok. Ça me va, nous irons cet après-midi » conclut Emma.

Rumplestiskin leur fit signe de rester là pendant qu'il allait chercher une potion dans l'arrière-boutique. Il revint cinq minutes après avec une fiole pleine d'une petite poudre blanche.

« Il faut que les personnes concernées respirent cette poudre. Elle est invisible sauf pour les personnes qui en connaissent l'existence, c'est-à-dire vous, Sa Majesté ici présente et moi. Vous n'avez qu'à l'envoyer à la tête du couple, si un sort quelconque a été jeté sur eux, ils seront entourés d'un halo rouge. »

Emma acquiesça et remercia Rumplestiskin en attrapant la fiole. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent ensuite de la boutique et s'interrogèrent :

« Tu penses que je peux juste suivre Hook et David et leur jeter ça à la figure ?

\- C'est exactement ce que Mr Gold a dit donc oui.

\- Je vois…

Emma se tourna vers Elsa et souleva un sourcil en faisant une tête de désespérée, malheureusement la Reine des Neiges fut plus rapide.

\- Non.

\- Mais … commença Emma

\- Écoute Emma, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, mais j'ai déjà pris beaucoup de retard dans ma recherche d'Anna…

\- Je comprends, je t'en ai déjà beaucoup demandé aujourd'hui - Emma fit une pause - merci en tout cas… pour avoir supporté mes innombrables plaintes et mes théories fumeuses !

Elsa sourit :

\- Je t'en prie. C'est normal quand on est amies. »

Emma lui adressa un grand sourire et regarda la Reine retourner vers le restaurant de Granny.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça, mais elle avait deux individus suspects à confronter. Elle décida de s'occuper de David d'abord, après tout, il était sûrement au bureau du Shérif. Dépitée mais pleine d'espoir de voir apparaître le halo rouge, elle commença à remonter l'avenue jusqu'au bâtiment quand elle aperçut son père traverser la rue. Se figeant, elle commença à le suivre pour attendre le moment opportun d'utiliser la poudre. La fiole était dans sa poche et tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Le prince remonta la rue jusqu'au magasin de glaces où il s'acheta un cornet à la vanille, il s'arrêta ensuite dans un magasin de vêtements pour obtenir un nouveau jean, puis à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre. Emma commençait à s'impatienter quand enfin il quitta l'avenue principale pour prendre une allée transversale. C'est le moment se dit-elle ! Sortant de l'ombre tel un ninja, elle ouvrit la fiole et balança une bonne poignée de poudre vers son père. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut le moment que choisit le très grand et très courageux David pour glisser sur une plaque de verglas et s'étaler par terre. Aussi, la poudre continua tranquillement son chemin par dessus la tête de David et vint se planter directement dans celle de Regina qui passait, d'un air furieux, par là. Elle aperçut David par terre, l'enjamba sans lui jeter un regard et demanda « Que vous arrive t-il Miss Swann ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? ».

Mais Emma ne regardait pas Regina, elle regardait le halo rouge qui venait de se former autour de l'ancienne méchante Reine et se demandait, vraiment, si quelqu'un là-haut ne lui en voulait pas personnellement.

* * *

 **Merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! Continuez comme ça =p ! À très vite !**


	6. Au coin du trottoir (El)

**Chapitre 6 : « Au coin du trottoir » par El3n4**

Emma resta figée sur place les yeux écarquillés, ne parvenant pas à les détacher du nuage rougeoyant qui s'estompait désormais doucement autour de l'ancienne reine.

-Ne faites pas attention à moi, grogna David en se relevant péniblement, les mains sur son arrière train douloureux par sa chute.

-Vous ne savez pas tenir sur vos deux jambes, pas besoin de vous donner d'avantage en spectacle, rétorqua sèchement Regina. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, finit-elle en se frayant un chemin au milieu des deux Charming.

Ce soudain mouvement fit sortir Emma de sa torpeur.

-Regina ! Attends, lança-t-elle en se retournant vivement, laissant David et son équilibre précaire complètement oubliés derrière.

L'interpellée continua à avancer sans se retourner, prenant une grande inspiration pour se préparer à l'inévitable conversation, qu'elle savait d'avance pénible.

-Qu'il y a-t-il encore Miss Swan ? Je pensais avoir été claire ce matin pour ce qui est de ne pas être déranger d'avantage avec vos histoires de famille.

-Ce n'est pas au sujet de ma famille, fit Emma en adoptant le rythme de pas rapide de la maire.

-Ah ? »

Malgré elle Regina était intriguée. De quoi pouvait bien avoir envie de parler la sheriff après la riche conversation qu'elles avaient eu i peine quelques heures ?

-Eummm, la jeune femme hésita sur la manière de présenter sa question. Certainement que « Est-ce que tu te rappelles avoir été victime d'un enchantement récemment ? » était un peu trop direct et soulèverait plus de questions qu'autre chose.

-Toujours une éloquence à toute épreuve à ce que je vois, se moqua Regina en relevant légèrement le coin des lèvres.

Malgré le ton mordant, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour à cette remarque. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été la cible de ces pics verbaux et pour être honnête ils lui manquaient. Et pourtant, venant de m'importe qui d'autre que Regina, cela l'aurait énervé.

-Je me demandais, est ce que tu n'as pas été face à une situation étrange ces derniers temps ?

La brune s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers elle un sourcil levé.

-Vous voulez dire plus étrange que de voir débarquer une reine des glaces a la recherche de sa sœur disparu dans un autre royaume, et le danger potentiel que représente un autre maniaque de la neige qui a déjà plongé Storybrooke dans un hiver prématuré ?

Oui présenté de cette façon, Emma réalisa que sa question était stupide. Pour des résultats plus probants, elle avait tout intérêt à aller enquêter de son côté sur ce qui était arrivé à Regina. Et si le problème venait de la poudre et non pas de Regina ? Gold avait-il pu faire une erreur en la préparant ? D'ailleurs en parlant de Gold…

-« Oublie ma question, je n'ai pas réfléchis, concéda Emma.

-Mmmh, approuva Regina en retenant de justesse le « comme souvent ».

-Je dois te laisser, je vais voir Belle, enchaîna la blonde.

-Belle ? » La maire n'avait aucune idée que ces deux-là étaient amies. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Et depuis quand Emma passait du temps avec Belle ? A cette pensée, une pointe d'agacement vint lui tirailler les entrailles. Elle inspira profondément, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de savoir avec qui Emma passait son temps libre.

-Oui, répondit la concernée, inconsciente de la mini tempête intérieure que ses mots avaient provoqués chez Regina. « Une histoire avec Gold, rien de bien important. » Elle garda le silence un moment avant de lancer « Bonne journée Regina, à plus tard » avec un petit geste de la main.

-Bonne journée Emma », vint la réponse automatique alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. Elle était surtout concentrée sur les raisons qui pourraient pousser Emma à conclure un marché avec le Ténébreux. Etrange. Elle allait devoir rendre une petite visite à Rumpelstilskin.

Emma hésita un instant avant de partir en direction de la bibliothèque. Peut-être devrait-elle essayer à nouveau de lancer la poudre sur David, le résultat l'aiderait éventuellement à comprendre d'où venait l'erreur et expliquer le rougeoiement autour de Regina. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son père qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa chute. Elle vit alors Hook s'approcher de lui par derrière, le regard braqué sur ses larges épaules, probablement sans remarquer qu'elle se tenait un peu plus loin.

 _Il est définitivement trop tôt pour les confronter en même temps. La poudre attendra,_ pensa-t-elle avant de marcher plus rapidement encore vers son objectif.

* * *

David avait regardé les deux femmes interagir au loin, les pieds fermement plantés sur une zone plus sûre. Étrange comme ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochées. Il était toujours mal à l'aise face à cette amitié inattendue. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser sur sa hanche et sursauta violement avant de trouver Killian derrière lui un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et les yeux gourmands.

-Déjà en train de penser à notre rendez-vous ce soir ? plaisanta-t-il en s'écartant légèrement. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'afficher en public, en tout cas, pas avant que Snow et Emma soient au courant. Une fois que cela sera fait, Hook avait bien l'intention de passer le plus de temps possible coller à David, lieu public ou non.

Charmant s'illumina à l'évocation des futures joyeusetés prévues ce soir au lit avec son amant.

-Je n'y peux rien si je passe tout mon temps à fantasmer sur toi, fit il joueur.

-Oh intéressant, je suis pressé de mettre en pratique ces fantaisies, répondit Killian dans le même esprit. Café ?

-Avec plaisir.

* * *

Belle était occupée à ranger des romans sur leur étagère quand Emma entra dans son domaine. Une visite surprenante car des plus inhabituelles.

-Bonjour, lança Belle curieuse, je peux t'aider ?

-Salut Belle, en fait c'est moi qui suis venue te proposer mon aide pour aller faire un peu de shopping.

Belle écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Une visite a la bibliothèque et du shopping ? Décidément, la sauveuse la surprenait aujourd'hui. A moins que…

-Est-ce que ce ne serait pas, par hasard, Rumple qui t'envoie pour m'accompagner ?, demanda la jeune mariée malicieusement.

 _Beaucoup trop perspicace pour son propre bien_ , pensa Emma.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, admit-elle en se grattant la nuque, si tu ne veux pas, je peux aller voir Gold pour lui demander…

-Oh si si, je veux bien, coupa Belle en attrapant son manteau et son sac. Je voulais juste m'assurer des raisons d'une telle proposition.

-Ce qui est légitime, j'aurais dû te le dire dès le départ, fit Emma un peu gênée en sortant à la suite de la bibliothécaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, en plus je ne t'en ai pas tellement laissé le temps, conclut Belle joyeuse en fermant la porte à clé.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers les boutiques en silence. Emma repensa ce que lui avait dit Gold. Etait-elle la plus légitime pour interroger Belle sur son mariage ? Probablement pas, mais elle restait un éternelle curieuse.

-Alors comment se passe la vie de jeune mariée ? questionna-t-elle prudemment.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être mariée a Rumple tu veux dire ? reprit Belle.

 _Beaucoup trop maline_ , pensa à nouveau la sheriff.

-Oui, je dois admettre que c'est toujours surprenant de voir votre couple si bien fonctionner étant donner, et bien, qui il est », essaya Emma. _Bien joué pour la subtilité Swan_!, lui rétorqua sa voix intérieure. Une voix intérieure qui ressemblait beaucoup à une certaine Reine.

-Je sais à quoi notre histoire peut ressembler de l'extérieur et je suis contente qu'on est reussi à construire quelque chose malgré ça et les épreuves qui se sont mis sur notre route.

Belle se tut un moment repensant aux évènements en question, l'enfermement, la mémoire effacée, la mort de Rumple et son retour…

« Et je sais aussi qu'il se pose toujours la question de pourquoi je l'ai choisi et si je ne vais pas changer d'avis plus tard, reprit la jeune femme. Mais j'ai eu la chance de voir son vrai visage derrière le masque, je perdrais ça pour rien au monde. » Elle tourna vers Emma un regard brillant. « Je n'ai pas pu être beaucoup avec lui ces derniers temps, je préparais une surprise pour notre lune de miel. »

 _C'était donc pour ça_. Emma était convaincue que Gold serait rassuré en réalisant les sentiments qui animaient sa, désormais, femme.

-En tout cas, il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui tient autant à lui, offrit-elle.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Faire du shopping avec Belle s'était révélé plutôt plaisant. De retour à la boutique, elle aida la jeune femme à porter ses sacs à l'intérieur, elle comptait en profiter pour dire deux mots à son mari.

En parlant du loup, Gold franchit les rideaux de séparation avec son arrière-boutique.

-Je vois que cette après-midi a été prolifique, dit-il à Belle.

-Plutôt oui, je vais ranger tout ça derrière, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Gold suivit sa femme des yeux, au moment où celle-ci disparut derrière les lourds drapés, il se tourna vers Emma.

-Alors Miss Swan, je vois que vous avez rempli votre part du marché. Dois-je en conclure que votre petite expérience a été fructueuse ?

-Et bien, plus ou moins, vint la réponse hésitante de la sheriff que le regard perçant de son interlocuteur mettait mal à l'aise.

-Et puis-je savoir sous quels critères vous jugez le résultat partiellement négatif ?, s'enquit le propriétaire des lieux.

-En fait, j'ai raté ma cible et …

-Oui ?, l'encouragea-t-il.

-La poudre a touché Regina et elle est devenue rouge.

A ces mots, les yeux de Gold brillèrent d'un intérêt redoublé.

-C'est en effet très curieux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur: J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira. Alors oui il n'y a pas de vraie reponse par rapport a ce faneux halo rouge autour de Regina. Manque de place, nous avons fixe une limite de mots par chapitre, 1500 (environ, je l'ai plus ou moins respecte cette fois ci). Solution du lache dirons certain? Oui** !


	7. Déni ou idiotie ? (Em)

**Chapitre 7 : Déni ou idiotie ? par Emyliane.**

« Curieux ? répéta Emma, les sourcils froncés devant l'intérêt soudain de Gold.

-Certainement, ma chère. C'est même fichtrement intéressant. »

Le petit rire que Gold émit lui rappela désagréablement sa version écailleuse rencontré dans le passé.

« C'était bien… une potion pour voir s'il y avait une malédiction sur la personne sur qui j'envoyais la poudre ?

-Si cela avait été le cas, Miss Swan, n'importe qui de cette ville aurait brillé comme une lanterne.

-Quoi ?!

-Et bien, Storybrooke fait partie d'une malédiction le fait même de s'y trouver nous met sous sa coupe. Le sort Noir n'est pas entièrement rompu, vous en êtes consciente ?

-L'halo est… donc normal ?

-Ne venons-nous pas de convenir que cette poudre ne servait pas à révéler une malédiction ? »

Emma serait bien passée au-dessus du comptoir de Gold pour « discuter » avec lui de ces contrats foireux et de ces potions inutiles.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est !? »

L'hésitation tenait plus de la colère. Une colère qu'elle refrénait avec les insultes.

« Son animal de compagnie, Robin, l'accompagnait-il ?

-Quoi ?

-Regina, grommela-t-il. Était-elle avec lui au moment de la formation du halo ?

-Vous vous intéressez aux potins maintenant ? Et bien non, si cela assouvit votre curiosité il n'y avait que Regina et David, répondit-elle sans comprendre le lien. A quoi servait cette fichue poudre ? Oh mon dieu… s'exclama-t-elle soudain devant le regard prédateur de Gold. C'était un sort ? Un truc empoisonné, n'est-ce pas ? Je viens de maudire Regina ? _Va-t-elle mourir_ ?! »

Gold la regardait avec un sourire bien trop amusé à son goût.

« Non, bien sûr Miss Swan. Je tiens ma parole. Cette poudre a quelques effets comparables à celle de la poussière de fée. Les fées gardant leur poussière avec beaucoup trop d'attention au point qu'en prendre un grain déclencherait une chasse à l'homme, j'ai donc créé cette poudre. Elle provoque un halo quand la personne s'approche de son Véritable Amour. Beaucoup mieux que la poussière de fée d'ailleurs, se vanta Gold, puisque en absence d'âme sœur, celle-ci tend à conduire les gens vers… un intérêt romantique possible quoique quelconque. J'aurai juste préféré un halo bleu plutôt que rouge. C'est la couleur de Belle et je destine cette poudre comme un gage d'amour pour notre lune de miel. Mais Rouge fera l'affaire. »

Emma resta quelques secondes hésitantes à ces mots, doutant de ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre. _Vraiment ? Un gage d'amour ? Il n'aurait pas pu s'en tenir à des confettis ou des pétales de rose comme tout le monde ?_

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Non, Miss Swan. La magie est une chose sérieuse.

-Alors… vous vous êtes servi de moi pour tester cette poudre ?

-Mieux valait sur votre pirate que moi en effet. Je me doutais que vous étiez curieuse de savoir si votre capitaine était le seule et unique. Mais Regina… et bien les résultats sont bien plus intéressant ; ce que la poussière indique est certains ! Ce sont les possibles effets secondaires qui m'inquiétait. Rien de dangereux toutefois et je suis sûre que la malencontreuse Regina le vivra bien. »

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pour s'empêcher d'insulter Gold, consciente que cela allait clore définitivement la conversation.

« Si des effets…

-S'il y a des effets secondaires, je me ferai un plaisir de l'en guérir. Gratuitement, en remerciement de son acte en tant que cobaye. »

Emma se sentait en colère et effrayée à l'idée que Regina pouvait aller mal, mais elle restait tout aussi préoccupée par l'état général de sa vie, surtout quant à ce qu'il allait en advenir vis-à-vis de Hook et David. _Elle va bien_ , se rassura-t-elle. Elle n'était pas plus en colère qu'à son habitude.

« Je n'étais pas particulièrement intéressée à savoir s'il était mon Véritable Amour. Je… doutais plutôt de sa fidélité, admit-elle finalement.

-Et bien, c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre. Je vous ai accompagné à Neverland et votre Capitaine a la fâcheuse tendance de convoiter ce qui appartient aux autres. »

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, Emma se rappelait que Hook était parti avec la femme de Gold des siècles dans le passé.

« Donc Hook convoiterait les gens mariés ?

-Ce n'est guère une surprise.

-Mais il me trompe avec… mon père, murmura-t-elle sur la fin les joues rouges étrangement soulagée d'en parler même à Gold. »

Le précision sembla superflue, Gold avait a priori bien compris la situation. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'un nouveau rire résonne, beaucoup trop Rumple à son gout.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! David est le Véritable Amour de ma mère, il ne devrait pas la tromper ! Jamais !

-Comme j'essaie de vous l'inculquer à vous tous, héros naïf, le Véritable Amour peut être offert à _tous_. Et l'Amour Véritable malgré ce que l'on peut en penser, ne fait pas des loups de gentils agneaux. Regardez-moi ! sourit-il comme un exemple concret que Belle n'avait pas fait de lui un homme blanc comme neige. Votre Prince Charmant de Père s'est réveillé dans la malédiction comme David Nolan, un homme infidèle qui a blessé à la fois la _si charmante_ Katherine et la _si innocente_ Mary-Margaret. Si Snow a gardé quelques traces de Mary-Margaret, il est certain que ce soit aussi le cas pour David. Son infidélité n'ôte pas ses véritables sentiments pour votre mère, même si… elle peut sacrément en douter.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est…

-Bien que je supposais que ce serait plutôt à vous de supporter un Véritable Amour infidèle. Comme quoi tout le monde peut se tromper ! »

Emma grimaça devant le regard pétillant de joie de Gold. Ce dernier semblait réellement se complaire du malheur des autres.

« Mais… Hook et David… ils… ils ne sont pas Véritables Amour l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Impossible ! Un seul Véritable Amour par personne. Pas un de plus ! J'entends par là un seul Véritable Amour _Romantique_ par personne pour sa vie durant. Henry ne rentre pas en ligne de compte. L'amour pour un enfant est véritable et sa magie parfois aussi puissante, mais cela reste… un _tantinet_ différent. Enfin j'espère, ce serait légèrement incestueux autrement. »

Emma décida de ne pas réagir à ce sarcasme ou à l'amusement visible de l'homme. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait fait preuve d'autant de retenu.

« Mais Regina, reprit-elle. Son halo était rouge ! Alors que Daniel est mort ! C'est incohérent !

-Ah… le fameux Daniel. Le Rasoir d'Occam.

-Quoi ? demanda bêtement Emma ne comprenant pas la référence.

-La solution la plus simple est souvent la meilleure. _Qui_ a dit qu'il était le Véritable Amour de Regina ? »

Emma cligna des yeux de manière répétée plutôt perdue.

« Regina.

-Et bien Regina -la jeune Regina opprimée par sa mère- a probablement confondu l'amour d'un jeune homme plein de compassion pour elle avec quelque chose de plus rare et plus magique. Si la poudre a créé un halo rouge c'est que son Amour Vrai était non loin, _ici_ , à Storybrooke. »

Emma se répéta la scène. David qui tombait et Regina si proche de lui.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Regina aime aussi mon père ?!

-Miss-

-Est-ce que toute cette haine pour ma mère vient de là ?

-Je ne pen-

-Tout s'explique ! Je comprends finalement. Oh mon Dieu, ma mère…

-Je ne crois-

-Et moi qui aie promis à Regina de l'aider à trouver sa fin heureuse !

-Vous-

-Je ne peux pas pousser David dans ses bras !

-Vous n'avez pas plus d'attention que vos idiots de parents ! s'exclama Gold à bout de patience, certains pourtant que ces explications avaient été suffisamment claire pour qu'Emma comprenne. »

 _Idiote !_

Emma se tut aussitôt, les yeux papillotant, penaude et quelque peu insultée.

« Rumple ? vint la voix de Belle depuis l'arrière-boutique.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il quand son visage apparu de derrière la draperie. »

Belle jugea la scène du regard et devant un acquiescement timide d'Emma s'en retourna à ses affaires.

« Je vous ai donné tous les éléments, à vous de comprendre les choses. Bonne journée Miss Swan. »

Emma se retrouva dehors, dépitée que David et Hook n'aient aucune excuse à leur comportement ; ils couchaient ensemble sans aucune autre excuse que l'infidélité. De la part d'un pirate, Emma devait avouer être peu surprise, mais David… ? Etait-ce… parce que Snow venait d'avoir Neal ? Emma se rappela qu'après la naissance de Henry, les relations charnelles ne l'avaient guère intéressée. David était-il allé chercher ailleurs ce que Snow lui refusait ?

Vis-à-vis de Regina, Emma était plutôt perdue et blessée. Robin se trouvait-il à proximité lors de l'incident ? Emma aurait juré que non, donc Regina avait forcément des vues sur son père. Elle se sentait trahie, probablement au nom de sa mère, mais aussi parce que Regina avait osé faire mine de rien. Emma s'était confiée à elle –enfin d'une certaine façon-, elle lui avait fait confiance alors que dans son dos, Regina cherchait à briser sa famille tout juste retrouvée. _L'égoïste ! La traîtresse ! Comment ose-t-elle lui –enfin leur- faire ça ?!_


	8. Mise au point ou à la porte (L)

**Chapitre 8 : « Mise au point ou à la porte** **» par Leyya09  
**

 _L'égoïste ! La traîtresse ! Comment ose-t-elle lui - enfin leur - faire ça !_

Emma était dans une rage folle, et c'était déjà la troisième fois cette semaine ! Réprimer sa colère avait été difficile et complètement vain, alors c'était décidé, cette fois-ci elle allait la laisser s'exprimer, et pas qu'un peu ! Direction le manoir, Regina allait voir ce qu'il en coutait de mentir à la Sauveuse.

Tout en ronchonnant et en jetant un regard noir à quiconque croisait sa route, Emma prit la direction de la demeure du maire, bien décidée à lui faire entendre ses quatre vérités. Arrivée devant la maison, elle remonta l'allée à grand pas et tambourina à la porte en hurlant :

« Regina ! On a des choses à se dire ! Tu as intérêt à ouvrir vite avant que je défonce la porte ! »

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et la Reine apparut les sourcils froncés. Elle indiqua la droite de la porte d'un air mi blasé-mi énervé.

« - Vous voyez Miss Swann, ceci est une « sonnette » - dit-elle en insistant sur le mot comme si Emma était une demeurée - je ne sais pas comment vous avez été élevée mais chez les gens civilisés, il est d'usage d'utiliser cette « sonnette » pour que les personnes vous ouvrent.

\- Ah, ah, ah. Que c'est drôle, répondit la supposée demeurée, nous avons à parler. C'est important.

\- Mon dieu ! Que se passe t-il encore chez les Charming qui requiert mon attention ? demanda-t-elle en restant sur le pas de la porte.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire entrer ? dit la Sauveuse, tentant de contenir la colère de sa voix.

Regina haussa un sourcil :

\- Pour que vous re-décoreriez ma cuisine ? Merci bien, mais non !

\- Très bien … ! s'énerva la blonde, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me mens depuis des années ? »

Regina fut réellement surprise de la colère contenue dans la voix d'Emma, plus encore lorsque pour une fois, elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle fit le tour dans sa tête de ses derniers méfaits mais vraiment, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit et encore moins ce qu'elle aurait pu cacher à la Sauveuse.

« - Vous mentir ? Sur quoi ? »

Le ton surpris de la Reine énerva encore plus Emma si c'était possible, elle n'en revenait pas de ne trouver aucun remords, aucun regrets dans le regard de Regina.

« - Sur tes sentiments pour mon père ! » hurla t-elle et pendant que la brune haussait les sourcils encore plus haut, elle cracha :

« - Et n'essaie surtout pas de mentir ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Regina, véritablement décontenancée au point qu'elle se dirigea dans le salon en invitant Emma à entrer. Une fois dans son environnement de prédilection, elle s'assit sur son canapé et reprit contenance. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Emma, agacée par le fait que Regina ne reconnaisse pas son mensonge, elle piétinait du pied et fit le tour de la pièce en agitant les bras frénétiquement tandis qu'elle balançait tout :

« Hier, j'ai surpris mon père et Hook dans un lit en train de…. enfin bref, tu vois ! - déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Regina qui fit tout pour retenir son rire diabolique, la situation était des plus cocasses ! - C'est pour ça que je suis venue dormir ici avec Henry, je n'avais aucune envie de les croiser l'un comme l'autre et encore moins ma mère ! Mais là n'est pas la question, continua Emma de plus en plus énervée, je décide d'aller voir Gold, grand bien m'en fasse, pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas d'histoires de malédiction là-dessous et le voilà qui me refile une fausse poudre. Je suivais mon père tranquillement, tentant de lui lancer la-dite poudre que je pensais utile pour découvrir si des personnes étaient ensorcelées, malheureusement, tu passais par là et c'est toi qui a reçu la poudre en pleine figure… »

Regina se crispa, elle avait reçu une poudre fournie par Rumplestiskin ? Elle n'avait rien senti… Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander plus de précisions, Emma la rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu n'as rien senti de bizarre, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires et que tout va bien. »

Comment ça tout allait bien… ! Cette petite idiote jouait avec la magie de Rumplestiskin alors qu'elle était dans le coin et elle osait dire que tout allait bien !

« Bref ! continua la Sauveuse, loin de penser que Regina était sur le point de la faire exploser. La poudre a fait apparaître un halo rouge autour de toi ce qui était censé dire que tu étais ensorcelée. Je retourne voir Gold, je lui explique tout ça et voilà qu'il me rit au nez m'expliquant que cette poudre était juste un test de cadeau de mariage pour Belle et qu'elle est censé révéler si un Véritable Amour est proche en changeant de couleur ! Or Regina, elle a changé de couleur, déclara-t-elle furieuse en pointant la Reine du doigt comme un détective qui révèle le meurtrier à la fin de l'histoire, et il n'y avait que David à proximité ! Je comprends enfin d'où te vient cette haine pour Snow, tu es amoureuse de mon père !

Pendant qu'Emma continuait de s'exprimer sur le fait qu'elle était déçue, qu'elle se sentait trahie etc, etc, Regina réfléchissait. Tentant de digérer toutes les déclarations alambiquées d'Emma, elle fit un postulat simple : il y avait deux possibilités. Soit Gold avait une nouvelle fois mentit, mais cela semblait assez peu probable, soit effectivement, il y avait l'un de ses potentiels Véritable Amour à proximité. D'après ce que l'énergumène énervé et bavard au milieu de son salon avait dit, Robin n'était pas proche, mais Emma ne l'avait peut-être tout simplement pas vu, après tout Clochette lui avait bien confirmé que Robin était son âme-soeur… Si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, les seules personnes présentes étaient elle-même, David et Emma. Regina n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien qu'elle était incapable d'aimer David. Aussi, il ne restait qu'une possibilité. Elle releva les yeux et dévisagea Emma qui continuait de vociférer en se tapant le front et en agitant les bras. Le monde lui en voulait personnellement, c'était sûr. Comment son Véritable Amour pouvait être cette imbécile aveugle. Non, Robin devait être dans le coin, peut-être dans le bâtiment à côté par exemple… Tandis qu'elle fixait la Sauveuse, celle-ci s'arrêta :

« Et en plus tu ne trouves rien à redire ! » s'exclama-t-elle au plus haut sommet de la fureur.

Non, non et non, se dit Regina posément, il était hors de question que ceci arrive, si c'était vraiment le destin qu'on lui avait choisi, elle était désolée mais elle ferait tout pour que cela ne se réalise jamais. Elle se releva d'un coup, se précipita vers Emma et la raccompagna de force vers l'entrée. Une fois celle-ci sur le palier, elle claqua la porte avec fermeté avec un « au revoir » et jeta tous les sorts de protection possibles et inimaginables sur sa maison.

Emma fixa la porte, complètement déboussolée, c'était bien la dernière des réactions qu'elle s'attendait de la part de Regina. « Et en plus, elle nie ! » enragea-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle lui ferait cracher le morceau.

* * *

 **Merci à Emyliane pour son chapitre d'avant qui m'a permis de bien m'éclater dans celui-là ! :p Sinon, on aime toujours les rewiews ^^ !**


	9. Coup de Froid (El)

**Note:** **Merci** **pour toutes vos reviews! On a toujours beaucoup de plaisir a les lire. Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 9:** **«** **Coup de Froid** **», par El3n4**

Encore scandalisée, Emma se mis à errer dans Storybrooke sans y dédier une grande attention. Ses pas la menèrent a la porte de chez Granny's. S'arrêtant pour contempler le bâtiment depuis la petite terrasse aménagée, elle n'en fut pas particulièrement surprise, elle avait fini par associer ce lieu à un QG de crise (qu'il s'agisse de les résoudre ou d'en découvrir de nouvelles d'ailleurs) où étaient servis de très bons repas par la même occasion. Emma se serait volontiers attarder d'avantage sur les habitudes qu'elle avait prises en quelques années de vie dans cette ville minuscule, si une apparition n'avait pas fait disjoncter d'un coup toutes réflexions logiques que ses neurones malmenées par la journée arrivaient encore à produire. Snow se tenait sur le pas de la porte du diner, son éternel sourire de je-vis-une-vie-merveilleuse-avec-l-amour-de-ma-vie-et-vous-ne-pouvez-rien-contre-ca-même-la-Méchante-Reine-qui-s-y-est-essayer-s-est-mange-dans-la-face-le-mur-de-notre-amouuuuur-éternel, ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. Sourire qui s'agrandit encore lorsqu'elle aperçut Emma.

Comme lancer une des chaises de terrasse sur sa mère pour la distraire le temps de fuir a toutes jambes dans la direction opposée n'était pas une option - p _eut-être pas la chaise mais ce pot de géranium pourrait faire l'affaire…_ \- non, définitivement pas une option, Emma se placarda une expression enjouée sur le visage et s'avança vers l'autre femme.

«Hey ! Emma ! Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis hier ! Tu n'es pas rentré dormir cette nuit. Et tu n'as pas répondu a mes messages, est-ce-que tout va bien ? »

« Hey ! » répondit Emma sur un ton beaucoup moins convaincu. « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Hier je suis restée avec Henry… »

« Tu veux dire chez Regina ?! », coupa sa mère, les yeux s'écarquillant de façon comique à la nouvelle. « Mais tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit à ton père et moi ? On aurait trouvé une solution, tu n'aurais pas eu à aller chez Regina ! ».

Elle prononça ces derniers mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un endroit particulièrement répugnant ou dangereux.

 _Surement la dernière option,_ pensa Emma en soupirant intérieurement. Ennemi un jour…. Et les rancunes ont la vie dure…

La sheriff s'inquiéta également en constatant que la mode « mère inquiète » était activé chez Snow, et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à bouger de la dalle de béton où elle se tenait actuellement sans avoir fourni quelques explications.

Elle se rappela qu'elle avait déjà dévoilé la dérangeante réalité à Gold et Regina, elle devrait avertir Snow sans tarder avant que tout Storybrooke ne soit au courant avant elle. De plus, elle aurait bien besoin d'une alliée pour faire face aux deux hommes infidèles. Elle ferma donc les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux encore élargit de sa mère, l'inquiétude y était inscrite en grande lettres clignotantes.

« Maman, il faut que je dise quelque chose », commença la blonde, en posant les mains sur les deux épaules de Snow. « Hier, j'ai vu David… »

« Ah mais elles sont là les deux femmes de ma vie », coupa une voix. Voix qui appartenait à nul autre que David. L'intéressé franchissait d'un pas tranquille le portillon de Granny's

 _Bien sûr ! Mais quel foutu timing à la con ! Entre hier et aujourd'hui, Monsieur le casseur d'innocence à l'air bien décidé à me pourrir la vie!_ , fulmina Emma en se mordant la langue afin d'endiguer la cascade d'insultes menaçant de dévaler de sa bouche.

Snow, qui s'était dégagée des mains de sa fille pour se rapprocher de son tendre époux ne remarqua pas la colère qui barrait les traits d'Emma. Elle n'échappa toutefois pas audit époux.

« Ca va Emma ? On dirait que tu as mordu dans un citron. » Fit le blond en rigolant a sa propre blague.

« Emma allait me dire quelque chose, tu lui as coupé la parole, grossier personnage », répondit pour elle Snow rieuse en lui donnant un petit coup taquin dans le bras. « Tu peux reprendre, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ma chérie? »

« Eeeeeh », hésita la jeune femme, les yeux braque sur le couple en face d'elle, lui le bras autour des épaules de sa femme, elle une main négligemment posée sur le devant de sa veste, tous deux abordant un sourire encourageant et les yeux brillant d'attente.

 _Je ne peux pas._ Pendant qu'une partie de son cerveau arrivait à cette conclusion, l'autre la traitait de lâche en lui rappelant tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est pas important, on verra ca plus tard.», dit-elle rapidement, ignorant par la même occasion les grands cris de protestation de sa conscience. « Je dois aller… », elle se raclait les méninges dans l'espoir de trouver une bonne idée, quand une lueur de chance vint éclairer sa journée maussade.

Le ciel se couvrit de lourds nuages gris dont une neige épaisse s'échappa bientôt, nappant rapidement de blanc le décor en-dessous.

Et comme émergeant des amas de neige, Elsa apparu soudain, en robe légère, absolument pas incommodé par le froid polaire qui s'était abattu en même temps que les flocons.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça », se défendit immédiatement la reine. « La deuxième reine des glaces est passé à l'action. »

 _L'effet Granny's_ , se s'amusa un instant Emma avant de se ressaisir.

« A croire qu'elle veut geler tout Storybrooke pour se faire un joli jardin de glace ! Il faut mettre les gens à l'abri. Personne dans les rues. » Ses instincts de sheriff reprirent le dessus. « Snow, David, j'ai besoin que vous alliez respectivement à l'école et au poste en emmenant les personnes qui n'ont pas pu s'abriter avec vous. » Les deux Charmants hochèrent la tête et partirent rapidement.

« Elsa, il faut qu'on trouve qui crée cette tempête », ordonna finalement Emma à la deuxième blonde.

« En utilisant ma magie, je pense pouvoir arriver à en tracer son origine. », l'informa-t-elle.

« Parfait, on y va. », conclut la sauveuse.

Regina était encore plonge dans les pensées et les interrogations que la visite en fin d'après-midi avait engendrées lorsque son salon fut plongé dans une obscurité trop soudaine pour être naturelle. Elle redressa encore d'avantage sa posture, tous les sens en alerte. Fort heureusement, Henry était rentré il y a quelques heures, pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là. En tant que maire, elle devait toutefois s'assurer que _tous_ les citoyens étaient en sécurité.

Au vu des récents évènements, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'une des madame flocons était derrière ceux-ci. Elle se leva, se saisit d'un épais manteau, une paire de gants, une écharpe, les clés de voiture et demanda à Henry de rester à l'abri du bas des marches.

Une fois dehors, elle chercha un instant le courage pour ne pas retourner au chaud et, à la place, affronta le froid mordant dans la quasi nuit noire qui enveloppait la ville.

Sortant rapidement une main de son gant, elle plaça un sort de protection sur la maison. Quelques pas encore et elle constata que la voiture n'était pas une option pour se déplacer, d'une part le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige et glace mêlées et, d'autre part, sa voiture avait disparu sous un amas blanc qu'il faudrait bien trop de temps et d'énergie pour dégager.

Regina avança a pas mesures vers le centre-ville, heureuse de constater que les rues avaient été désertées.

En arrivant au niveau de l'école, elle vit les lumières allumées et décida d'aller vérifier, par sécurité, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne sentait plus ses doigts de pieds.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle tomba sur Snow les bras charge de plusieurs couvertures.

« Ah Regina, merci de venir aider », entama tout de suite la petite brune en la voyant, et en profitant pour se décharger de son fardeau dans les bras de la nouvelle venue. « Avec David, nous avons ouvert l'école et le commissariat comme Emma l'a demandé, pour offrir un abri à ceux qui était dehors quand la tempête a commencé. C'était une bonne idée, plusieurs personnes étaient dans les bois et sont arrivées en ville juste à temps. », continua Snow, fière de sa fille et d'elle-même.

Bien que Regina ne lui avouerait jamais en face, Emma était douée pour gérer les situations pareilles, le rôle de sheriff lui allait bien. Rôle qu'elle s'était battu farouchement pour obtenir, et pas à seule fin d'embêter Regina semblerait-il.

« Est-ce-que tu peux aller porter ces couverture aux personnes dans la salle commune, je vais chercher des choses à manger. », dit Snow, ramenant brutalement la maire, perdue dans ses pensées _plaisantes ?!_ au sujet Emma, au présent.

« Très bien, j'y vais, mais après je repars m'assurer que personne n'a besoin d'aide. », répondit Regina.

« Tu pourrais aller aider Emma et Elsa, je pense qu'elles sont allées voir d'où venait la neige. »

 _La neige vient des nuages, tout le monde sait ça. Je suis surprise de devoir l'expliquer à quelqu'un dont le nom est Snow_ , pensa Regina, sans l'énoncer à haute voix, ne voulant pas perdre de temps à argumenter avec la sotte.

 _Etrange comme le destin semble vouloir me mettre Miss Swan dans les pattes,_ réfléchit-elle plutôt.

« Je verrais si je peux les aider », fit-elle laconiquement à Snow avant d'aller vers la salle commune avec les couvertures.

Une fois sur son seuil, la première chose qu'elle vit est Robin assis à côté Marianne qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras, le regard pétillant et aimant posé sur elle et Roland, perché sur ses genoux. Le trio rayonnant de bonheur faisait presque déplacé au milieu du reste de la scène qui respirait la peur et l'apitoiement.

Regina s'attendait à que cette vision lui déchire le cœur, mais, étrangement, le grand gouffre de peine ne lui dévora pas la poitrine, se contentant d'un léger resserrement d'une tristesse admise et passée.

Curieuse malgré elle, Regina commença à distribuer les couvertures autour d'elle pour terminer par le tatoué et la ressuscité, qui ne l'avaient même pas remarqué avant qu'elle ne vienne se planter devant eux.

« Regina ! », bafouilla Robin confus. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne peux pas te téléporter à ton manoir ? »

La concernée essaya de ne pas grincer des dents en constatant qu'après plusieurs semaines sans discussion, la première chose que lui demandait Robin était pourquoi n'était-elle pas loin, et à défaut, pourquoi, elle ne pouvait pas y retourner. Ca, plus le petit geste protecteur envers Marianne quand celle-ci eu un tressaillement en la voyant, furent suffisant pour achever de convaincre Regina. Son histoire avec ce stupide porteur de tatouage était belle et bien terminée. Plus la peine de se battre pour une cause perdue. En arrivant à cette conclusion, Regina se sentit presque soulagée.

« J'aide pour la distribution des couvertures. Je repars tout de suite. Juste avant, une chose, est-ce que tu es passe en ville cette après-midi ? », demanda-t-elle par acquis de conscience.

Robin la regarda surpris avant de répondre : « Non pas du tout, j'ai passé l'après-midi dans les bois avec Marianne, Roland et les autres. C'est pour ça qu'on est là d'ailleurs… »

« Merci », dit sèchement Regina avant de repartir à grands pas vers la sortie.

Très bien. Elle avait des choses à éclaircir avec le sheriff. Mais avant, elle devait s'assurer qu'elle serait toujours en vie pour leur petite discussion.


	10. Dans la poudreuse jusqu'au cou (Em)

**Bonne année, bonne santé, tous nos vœux, etc. avec quelques petites heures d'avance. Ce chapitre, j'aurai du le publier à Noël (oui il était écris tout prêt à être posté, mais il a été quelque peu oublié sur mon PC... ok on me l'a rappelé plusieurs fois durant la semaine mais je ne me suis pas bougée, je plaide coupable) mais bon, au moins il est là! Profitez!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : "Dans la poudreuse jusqu'au cou" par Emyliane**

Emma haissait la neige. La neige n'avait rien de sympa ou de jolie. Les pouvoirs d'Elsa étaient impressionnants à plus d'un titre, beaux mêmes lorsqu'elle n'en perdait pas le contrôle, mais en soit la neige n'avait rien de _cool_ -sans mauvais jeu de mot. La neige c'était l'hiver, le froid, l'humidité, les tempêtes et la période de Noël. Enfant et jusqu'à ces 28 ans, cela avait correspondu aux pires périodes de sa vie. Des maisons à peine chauffées ou des difficultés à simplement survivre alors qu'elle vivait à moitié dans les rues. Le pire toutefois était la difficulté à vivre entourée de tous ces gens béats et de ces enfants pourris gâtés, de leurs yeux brillant face à la « magie de noël ».

La magie ? Les gamins de ce monde n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était la magie !

La magie c'était cela ! De la neige et du froid à une période où il aurait dû faire bon à la simple volonté d'une sorcière qui voulait lui compliquer la vie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était de la satanée poudreuse jusqu'aux genoux sur une plage battu par des vagues grises. Emma avait pensé que la plage serait plus praticable que la ville, mais même les vagues ne compensaient pas les flots ininterrompus de neiges.

Elle s'y enfonçait, trébuchait et s'y étalait… deux ou trois anges de neiges parsemaient ainsi leur chemin. Et Elsa s'était à chaque fois arrêtée, avait ris, babillé sur ses ressemblances supposées avec sa sœur, sur ses deux pieds gauches avant de l'aider à se relever de la neige et brosser ses vêtements. Emma trouvait ça sacrément irritant qu'Elsa puisse gambader sur la poudreuse avec plus de facilité et de grâce qu'Emma n'en eut été capable de toute sa vie sur un sol plat et sec.

Elle avait donc conclu qu'Elsa était bel et bien une sorte de version d'elle-même améliorée. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, plus jolie qu'elle, beaucoup plus féminine, bien éduquée, gracieuse et puissante. Si elle n'était pas si sacrément gentille, Emma aurait été jalouse de la femme. Comment pouvait-on être si innocente et naïve en était reine et continuer à l'être après une tentative d'assassinat, c'était au-delà d'elle.

C'était donc toujours aussi surprenant de la considérer comme une amie. Adolescente, Emma lui aurait volé jusqu'à son royaume au vu de son innocence. Bien qu'elle aurait probablement échoué… l'innocence et la naïveté était probablement une fausse impression, Elsa était perspicace et intelligente. Emma pensait avoir surpris quelques regards pointus de sa part, plein de sagesse. Comme si elle savait ce qui gênait Emma et attendait simplement qu'Emma parle pour donner son avis.

« Ok, dis ce que tu as à dire.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, pérora-t-elle beaucoup trop gaiment pour leur situation.

-Je vois tes regards, ce sont ces petits regards sournois et supérieurs qui sous-entend que tu sais quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour discuter d'un tel sujet.

-Pourquoi ? Trop léger ? Trop frivole ? s'énerva-t-elle.

-Non, bien sûre que non Emma. Tout sujet qui a le potentiel de blesser autant que celui-ci te blesse ne peut ni être léger ni frivole. Mais j'aimerai pouvoir en discuter sans avoir à crier pour me faire entendre. »

Une autre raison à ajouter sur la liste des choses qu'elle détestait. Un vent si fort que la moindre conversation se faisait difficile.

« Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça ? »

Elsa afficha un regard surpris mais victorieux comme si Emma venait de proposer la solution à tout leur problème. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de cette plage ouverte à la tempête, fronça les sourcils dans une moue trop enfantine avant que soudain le vent ne tombe autour d'elles.

« Je ne peux pas arrêter les vents, énonça-t-elle tranquillement, parce que ce n'est pas ma magie qui les crée mais je peux les dévier. »

De fait, le spectacle était impressionnant. A un mètre autour d'eux, la tempête de neige continuait à faire rage. Emma y glissa les doigts pour sentir les vents plus cinglants encore qu'ils ne l'avaient été.

« Et pour ce froid ? »

Elsa haussa les épaules impuissantes.

Instinctivement, Emma se rapprocha d'Elsa en quête de chaleur avant de se rappeler que son amie était loin de pouvoir produire la chaleur attendue chez la plupart des autres êtres humains. La grotte de glace et son début d'hypothermie étaient encore suffisamment clairs dans l'esprit.

« On peut aller chercher notre seconde reine des glaces en parlant maintenant, sourit Emma. Alors vas-y crache le morceau !

-Cracher le quoi ?

-Dis ce que tu as à dire, expliqua-t-elle de plus en plus impatiente.

-Je suis retournée discuter avec Mr. Gold. Je me suis rappelée du peu de fiabilité de cet homme et j'ai craint les effets de la poudre qu'il t'avait donnée.

-Je suis au courant de son manque de « fiabilité », maugréa-t-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas mais ton jugement était quelque peu obscurci, ce qui était compréhensible compte tenu de tout ce qui t'arrive. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire à l'inquiétude sincère de la jeune femme. C'était une sensation agréable d'avoir une amie, quelqu'un qui se souciait et s'inquiétait pour elle. Une amie bien à elle.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Je suis plutôt douée pour détecter les mensonges habituellement. Mais je n'ai pas vu qu'il me mentait pour cette poudre.

-Ah ! Tu es donc au courant de ses effets.

-Oui.

-Alors qu'elles ont été les résultats ? Rassurée ?

-Rassurée ? De savoir que Regina aime mon père ? Non je ne suis pas rassurée !

-Quoi ? s'étonna Elsa.

-Quoi quoi ?

-Cette poudre… montre un Véritable Amour non ?

-Oui je sais, merci. Regina et mon père ! C'est fou ! Je peux pas dire ça à Snow ! »

Elsa fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« La poudre a brillé quand ton père s'est approché de Regina ? »

Elsa n'avait eu que les informations pré-utilisation de la poudre de Rumple et cherchait à comprendre les explications décousues d'Emma.

« Non j'ai… disons que j'ai mal visé. Mais Regina a brillé à proximité de mon père ! Cela revient au même ! »

Elles avaient presque atteint la forêt quand Elsa, après une longue réflexion, reprit la parole.

« L'Amour Vrai est la plus puissante des magies. J'ai beaucoup lu là-dessus durant les 13 années où j'ai été isolé.

-Ne cherche pas, l'interrompit Emma. Rumple m'a déjà explicitement dit que cette poudre ne montrait que l'Amour Véritable _romantique_! Elle n'a pas l'excuse d'Henry pour justifier ce joli halo ! J'y ai réfléchis tu sais ! Je suis sûre à présent ! Il n'y avait qu'elle et David dans cette rue ! Tu ne lui trouveras pas d'excuses !

-Oh je ne lui en cherche pas, rit-elle bien trop amusée au gout d'Emma. J'ai juste une ou deux remarques.

-Je t'en prie princesse, éclaire moi ! ironisa-t-elle.

-De mes souvenirs nous ne pouvons avoir qu'un Amour Véritable.

-C'est juste, Rumple me l'a rappelé. Et ? grommela Emma.

-Et les cieux sont suffisamment bons pour ne pas fournir de Véritables Amours qui ne soit pas réciproque.

-Oh Dieu, Elsa ! Penses-tu vraiment que…

-Ai-je tort ?

-Pas que je sache, même si je me sens bien moins documenté que toi à ce sujet. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-A quelque chose qui me semble évident, si évident qu'il doit y avoir des informations que j'ignore.

-Il n'y a rien dont tu ne sois pas au courant. Alors quoi ? Quelle est cette évidence ?

-David a _déjà_ un amour vrai. On conte partout en Storybrooke ses baisers avec Snow, on dit de toi que tu es le produit de l'Amour Vrai. En ce cas, David a déjà un Amour Vrai avec ta mère quoiqu'il fasse. _Un seul amour réciproque_. Il ne peut donc être ainsi lié à Régina. »

Au silence stupéfait qui s'ensuivit, Elsa se tourna vers Emma figée quelque pas derrière elle presque à nouveau dans la tempête de neige.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, admit Emma.

-Je crois qu'on appelle ça du déni. Pourtant l'équation est simple. Il n'y avait qu'un autre protagoniste proche de Regina et de son halo. »

Elsa laissa quelques secondes, le temps qu'Emma comprenne d'elle-même. Cela ne sembla pas se produire. Pour Emma, Elsa ne faisait que ménager le suspense.

« Toi, Emma, soupira-t-elle devant son regard impatient. »

Emma aurait pu tout aussi bien recevoir un uppercut en pleine estomac.

« Non. Non. Nononononon ! »

Elsa soupira avant de s'approcher de son amie et de lui tapoter avec un certain malaise l'épaule.

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

-Je n'ai même pas besoin de ma superpuissance pour voir que ton hésitation est feinte ! Tu crois à cette fichue hypothèse ! Tu penses… tu penses que je suis le… le _Véritable Amour de Regina_ , murmura-t-elle comme si le dire à voix haute le rendrait plus vrai encore. Et donc qu'elle serait _mon Véritable Amour._

-Et bien… au-delà du fait que je vous trouve une certaine alchimie, la petite expérience impromptue de Rumple semble le confirmer.

-Oh mon dieu, geignit-elle en se tirant inconsciemment les cheveux.

-Tu sais j'ai côtoyé des sortes d'expert en la matière, annonça-t-elle pour tenter de la rassurer.

-Des experts ?

-Des trolls, la famille de Kristoff. Mais ce n'est pas… enfin… ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à force on apprend quelques petits trucs sur l'Amour Vrai. Et ça ne me surprend pas vraiment.

-Moi et Régina ? Cela ne te surprend pas ? Le Sauveur et la Méchante Reine ? Vraiment ?

-Et bien si je dois en croire quelques paris qui courent, avec l'implication de Belle et Ruby notamment, certains pensent déjà que vous êtes ensemble. Que vous l'avez été ou que vous ne tarderez pas à l'être.

-Parce que tu es au courant des ragots, hoqueta Emma.

-Une reine doit être au courant de ce qui se dit.

-Je suis pas sure que cela prenne en compte _ce genre de ragots._ »

Elsa haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusée et sûre d'elle alors qu'Emma essayait de ne pas penser à cette conversation. Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire, lorsque de la fumée pourpre se mélangea aux vents indiquant l'apparition dans les prochaines secondes de Regina elle-même.

« Oh non pas elle, pas maintenant, pleurnicha-t-elle. »

Elle n'était certainement pas prêteà lui faire face maintenant. _Ou jamais_.


	11. Courant d'air (L)

**Chapitre 11: "Courant d'air" par Leyya09**

Depuis de nombreuses années déjà, Snow s'était illustrée dans la résolution des problèmes de son royaume. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos, elle avait subi de nombreuses défaites, des moments de baisse de confiance en soi, mais, à chaque fois, dans chaque situation, elle avait été victorieuse. Malgré cela, quand le temps était venu de passer le flambeau à Emma, elle avait été extrêmement soulagée. Enfin, elle allait mener une vie simple, de mère de famille, d'épouse comblée dans une ville qu'elle appréciait et avec un entourage d'amis sincères. Et cela avait été le cas pendant presque 1 semaine si elle comptait les intermittences de bataille, les éternels coups bas de Regina, les autres méchants qui débarquaient à l'improviste et les voyages dans le temps, l'espace et elle ne savait pas quoi encore …!

Aussi, ses sens étaient restés en alerte constante et elle n'avait jamais baissé sa vigilance. C'est pour cela qu'elle était au courant des escapades nocturnes de David et qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Si son mari avait besoin de coucher avec d'autres femmes pour être heureux avec elle, tant mieux pour lui. Cela ne la concernait pas et cela ne la concernerait jamais. Elle savait depuis longtemps que l'amour et le sexe étaient deux choses très différentes et de son point de vue, sa relation avec « Prince Charming » se passait à merveille. Il était un mari et un père aimant et elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Cependant, elle se doutait bien que sa vision de leur couple ne devait pas convenir à tout le monde. Elle comme lui n'avaient jamais discuté de ça, mais elle savait que David faisait tout pour être discret et ne pas engendrer de scandales ou de questionnements inutiles. Seulement la tête d'Emma quand elle avait vu apparaître David un peu plus tôt lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Sa fille était au courant, elle en était pratiquement sûre vu le dédain et le mépris profond qu'elle avait affiché à l'égard de son père. Et cela c'était problématique car elle ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet…

Pendant qu'elle se questionnait, Snow se dirigea vers chez Granny's où elle devait récupérer Neal gardé par Ruby. Lorsqu'elle entra au chaud, la barmaid était en pleine discussion avec Belle et lui proposa de se joindre à elles pour un thé. Ne voulant pas interrompre les deux amies, Snow s'installa près du bar, Neal à ses côtés et se servit une tasse bien chaude pour se réchauffer du froid glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur. Buvant à petites gorgées, elle était là, à se triturer l'esprit, pendant qu'elles discutaient à côté. Elle devait faire une piètre invitée…Réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de discuter avec Emma, elle tiqua quand son nom fut prononcé dans la discussion des deux femmes.

« Vous parlez d'Emma ? » demanda la princesse

Belle et Ruby, comme prises sur le fait, détournèrent la tête et répondirent un peu trop rapidement pour que cela ne soit pas suspect :

« - Non, non pas du tout, on…. commença Belle

\- On parlait de la méchante Reine des Neiges et du fait qu'Emma faisait beaucoup de choses pour la ville, continua Ruby.

\- Oui, beaucoup de choses ! » termina Belle

Snow haussa un sourcil :

« Vous savez qu'il n'y a absolument pas une chance que je crois vos discours décousus ? »

Belle et Ruby échangèrent un regard et Ruby soupira :

« - On fait des paris déclara-t-elle

\- Des paris ?

\- Oui. Sur Emma, continua Belle

\- Sur Emma ?

\- Emma et Regina, lança la barmaid comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Excusez-moi les filles, s'agaça Snow, mais je ne vous suis pas du tout. Comment ça des paris ? Sur Emma et Regina ?

\- Sur le fait qu'elles finissent ensemble enfin ! » lâcha Ruby.

Un grand fracas résonna tandis que les morceaux de porcelaine, qui composaient il y a encore quelques instants la tasse de Snow, s'effondraient par terre. La princesse baissa lentement les yeux vers eux et resta bloquée quelques secondes dessus. Ruby et Belle, effarées pas sa réaction, ne firent aucun mouvement avant que la plus vieille ne relève la tête. Quelques gouttes de sang commençaient à perler de sa main, ouverte par la tasse.

« Euh, Snow… tu te sens bien ? demanda doucement Belle.

Snow la regarda d'un œil terne et vide. Belle s'approcha et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie dans une caresse légère. Se fut comme un électrochoc. La princesse se leva brusquement. Elle attrapa une serviette en papier qui trainait sur le comptoir, se banda la main et récupéra son manteau avant de disparaître dans la tempête de neige en oubliant son fils.

Belle se tourna vers Ruby :

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il faut qu'on la suive ? Elle pourrait faire une bêtise !

\- Je ne sais pas… elle a peut-être juste besoin de digérer la nouvelle.

\- Mais, enfin tu as vu sa réaction ! Je pensais qu'elle recracherait son thé, qu'elle prendrait ça pour une blague, mais jamais qu'elle ne serait choquée à ce point, s'inquiéta la brune.

\- Oui… moi non plus je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait réagir comme ça, sinon je n'en aurais jamais parlé…. »

Ruby avait l'air terriblement coupable. Snow était sa meilleure amie, elles avaient tellement partagé de choses ces dernières années.

« Tu as raison, je vais la rattraper, tu t'occupes de Neal ! »

Belle hocha la tête et eut un léger mouvement de recul en remarquant qu'à la place de Ruby se tenait maintenant un grand loup gris.

« Oui, acquiesça Belle, ça sera plus simple comme ça ! Tu vas pouvoir essayer de la suivre au flair. »

La bibliothécaire se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour que son amie puisse passer. La tempête faisait rage dehors et on ne distinguait pratiquement pas les alentours. Ruby se précipita à l'extérieur, laissant des traces de pattes de loup dans la neige qui commençait à s'installer durablement dans Storybrooke. Le nez levé vers le ciel, elle reniflait les environs pour essayer de dénicher Snow. Flairant la piste de son amie, elle aboya pour rassurer Belle et se dirigea vers la plage. Belle comprit le message et referma doucement la porte de chez Granny's pour éviter de faire prendre froid à Neal et à elle.

La neige devait atteindre un bon mètre maintenant et se déplacer s'avérait extrêmement compliqué. Après une marche qui sembla longue et froide, le loup aperçut une silhouette aux abords de la ville. Ruby aboya de nouveau pour se manifester. Plus elle approchait, plus elle n'avait aucun doute, il s'agissait de Snow. Elle avait l'air dans un état de fureur telle qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait oublié ses gants et son bonnet et que c'était sûrement dangereux vu la température actuelle.

Ruby s'élança alors vers son amie, elle courrait beaucoup plus vite que Snow ne marchait et ses grandes jambes l'empêchaient de trop s'enfoncer dans la neige. Elle aurait d'ailleurs probablement atteint Snow rapidement si dans un nuage de fumée blanche la Reine des Glaces n'était pas apparue. Se tournant vers Ruby, elle lui jeta un sort et disparut. Ruby s'écroula d'un coup dans la neige. Snow, elle, n'avait absolument rien vu et rien entendu, inexorablement elle continua sa marche à la recherche de sa fille ou de Regina. Cachée par le vent et la tempête, re-transformée en humaine, Ruby était bleue et complètement figée de froid. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose, d'hurler pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, mais l'effort à fournir était trop grand, elle s'évanouit dans la neige.


	12. Panic Attack (El)

**Chapitre 12: "Panic Attack", par El3n4**

 _Notes: Merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre suivi. L'histoire et son système d'écriture nous plait toujours autant, (bon je parle surtout en mon nom ici, mais à ne pas douter, le sentiment est partagé.) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

La grande colonne de fumée pourpre se dressait majestueusement devant les deux femmes laissant deviner l'apparition imminente de Regina. Emma se repassa à toute vitesse à la conversion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la reine blonde. Elle n'était pas prête pour ce face à face, pas du tout. Alors que le nuage pourpre commençait à se dissiper, l'esprit d'Emma fut balaye par un souffle dévastateur. Telle une explosion nucléaire, toutes pensées cohérentes furent annihilées, ne laissant qu'une seule idée émergée au milieu de ce chaos, une idée aux effets potentiellement aussi néfastes que des retombées radioactives.

Emma saisit Elsa par le devant de la robe, la fit se tourner complètement vers elle, faisant perdre l'équilibre à cette dernière, avant de planter brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Comme ça vous partez chassez les vilains sans…. », commença Regina, complétement apparue à présent, avant de stopper net devant les spectacle qu'offrait les deux blondes. Emma agrippée a Mademoiselle Flocon, elle-même partiellement vautrée contre la sheriff, les yeux fermes et leurs bouches fermement posées l'une contre l'autre.

Non, non, non, non. Elle s'était cogner la tête en téléportant et elle était en train de rêver. Ou mieux. Elle était dans son lit, le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné et rien de cette stupide journée n'était encore arrivé. Regina ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois et les rouvrit. La vue avait changé, pas aussi drastiquement qu'elle l'aurait espéré toutefois. Elle était toujours sur la plage battue par les vents, aux côtés d'Elsa, les yeux ronds de surprise, tentant de repousser une Emma pas très coopérative.

Regina savait qu'elle aurait dû gratifier les deux exhibitionnistes d'une des remarques cassante dont elle avait le secret et les remettre sur la trace de la méchante à l' origine de cette météo déplorable.

Mais elle était incapable de trouver ses mots, ou simplement fermer la bouche, qu'elle se surprise à avoir béante.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi voir ces deux-là s'embrasser la rendait si… si… grrr ! Elle avait envie d'hurler, d'injurier les deux imbéciles, elle voulait partir à grandes enjambées rageuses, frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un.

Heureusement, avant qu'aucune déplorable démonstration d'émotions n'ait pu prendre place, Elsa lui ramena les pieds sur Terre.

« Emma ! Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! », s'écria cette dernière.

« Désolée, je… j'avais… pas réfléchis… réflexe… », bredouilla la concernée sans oser détacher les yeux du bout de ses chaussures trempées.

Un silence de mort accueilli l'éloquente déclaration. Le regard d'Elsa naviguait entre Emma, toujours fascinée par la contemplation du sol neigeux, et Regina, dont les yeux lançaient des dagues… oh si les regards pouvaient tuer, nul doute que la jeune reine serait en train d'observer la scène depuis l'au-delà sans avoir eu le temps de rédiger son épitaphe. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son amie. Pourquoi l'embrasser, elle ? Elle savait Emma impulsive mais la… Elle s'accorda malgré tout une petite tape mentale dans le dos, vu la réaction de l'ancienne méchante reine, la compatibilité amoureuse de ces deux-là semblait vérifiée.

« Nous devrions repartir à la recherche de la reine des neiges », lança-t-elle, dans une tentative ratée de détourner l'attention. Face au manque d'enthousiasme des deux autres, elle reprit son chemin sans attendre de réponse.

Emma se dépêcha de lui emboiter le pas, le nez au plancher. Regina ferma la marche avec peu d'entrain.

Elle avait toujours la scène d'embrassade qui lui tournait en boucle devant les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui avait leur avait pris de se jeter comme ça l'une sur l'autre en pleine chasse au méchant ?

 _C'était plus Emma qui semble s'être jeté sur la trainée en robe bleue_ , sembla bon d'ajouta une petite voix traitresse.

D'où Madame Elsa pensait-elle qu'elle pouvait embrasser son sheriff pendant une mission ?, s'indigna-t-elle, ignorant par la même occasion la petite voix. Oui voilà, elle était inquiète pour la sécurité de la ville et c'est ce manque de professionnalisme qui la faisait enrager.

Et puis d'abord, elle n'avait pas grand-chose pour elle, cette petite reine des neiges. Elle avait un pouvoir absolument épouvantable. Quelle personne saine d'esprit souhaiterait avoir de la neige à longueur de temps ? Elle ne pouvait même pas faire apparaitre des choses utiles, se téléporter ou générer d'élégantes boules de feu comme Regina. En plus, elle n'était même pas de Storybrooke. Pourquoi vouloir compliquer les choses alors qu'une fois cette crise passée, elle pourrait rentrer bien gentiment a Arendelle sans qu'on entende plus jamais parler d'elle ni de son triste royaume. Et de toute façon, elle était blonde aux yeux clairs toutes deux, ça faisait ton sur ton et n'allait pas du tout. Il fallait trancher radicalement, quelqu'un aux cheveux et yeux fonces…

Regina s'arrêta soudain, les yeux élargies comme si elle venait de recevoir une grande claque. Elle n'avait pas fait attention où ses pensées l'avaient mené…

Fort heureusement sa stupeur fut masque par l'arrêt soudain d'Elsa. Emma qui la suivait de près, lui rentra dedans.

 _Mais elles vont arrêter de se coller !,_ s'agaça Regina en grinçant des dents.

« La trace de l'autre Reine des Neiges n'est plus devant nous, mais derrière nous désormais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne sentais plus sa magie aussi fort qu'avant, elle a changé de direction. », expliqua Elsa en se retournant pour repartir sur ses pas.

« Oh et c'est seulement maintenant que vous en vous apercevez. Quelle efficacité vraiment ! », railla Regina. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Trop de tension accumulée.

« En tout cas, moi au moins je m'en suis aperçue ! Sans moi vous seriez encore en train de chercher une direction pour l'intercepter ! », répliqua la blonde agacée, s'avançant face à la maire pour mieux la fusiller du regard.

« Mais à l'heure qu'il est on aurait déjà trouvé un autre moyen de la tracer sans jouer les randonneurs dans cette maudite neige ! Et si elle change à nouveau de direction, vous comptez nous faire parcourir le même chemin encore et encore ?! », s'exclama Regina en s'avançant également vers Elsa.

« CA SUFFIT ! ». Au cours de l'aimable petit échange, Emma avait fini par redresser la tête et s'interposait à présent entre les deux femmes.

Et c'est ainsi que Snow les découvrit au moment où les rejoignit. Regina et Elsa à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, prêtes à se sauter à la gorge, Emma à leurs côtes, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

La jeune mère avait les extrémités gelées, sa paume coupée lui lançait et avait bien cru ne jamais trouver celles qu'elle cherchait au milieu de tout ce blizzard. La colère aveugle dû à sa découverte au diner s'en trouvait accru par la condition misérable dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.

Par conséquent, malgré la tension déjà évidente et les cris qu'elle avait entendus en s'approchant, Snow laissa parler ses nerfs et invectiva les trois magiciennes :

« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes planter là à vous engueuler plutôt que de chercher une solution à cette foutue neige ? »

Sa question mordante fut suivie de trois regards surpris convergeant vers sa personne.

« Snow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? », demanda Emma, « Je croyais que tu t'occupais de l'école. »

« J'ai fourni les couverture et les boissons chaudes pour ceux qui en avaient besoin, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à faire. Je suis venue parce que… je voulais aider ». Elle ne pouvait décemment pas avouer la vraie raison de sa venue surtout Elsa et surtout Regina.

Cette dernière, remise de la mauvaise surprise de voir cette chère princesse débarquer en plein milieu d'une situation déjà complexe, gratifia la nouvelle venue avec une expression dédaigneuse. Ce mépris informulé, acheva de mettre le feu aux poudres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surprise de voir que le travail d'équipe s'est transformé en règlement de compte lorsque tu les a rejoints Regina ? » questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers la maire.

L'attaque laissa un instant la brune sans voix, mais Regina se remit bien vite, et malgré la main apaisante qu'Emma vint poser sur son bras, elle ouvrit la bouche pour remettre la mégère a sa place.

« Mais pour qui te prends tu Snow ? Tu arrives comme une fleur en plein milieu d'une mission potentiellement dangereuse, au risque de nous mettre en danger, et en plus, tu te permets de faire tes petites remarques étriquées. Retourne donc auprès de ton fils, il y a bien que lui que tu intéresses. »

« Regina…. » tenta Emma.

« Dangereuse ?! Tu me fais rire. Tu es là au milieu d'une plage déserte à envenimer la collaboration entre Emma et Elsa plutôt que de faire quelque chose d'utile ! », coupa Snow qui voyait rouge.

« C'est toi-même qui m'a demandé de les retrouver sur cette saloperie de plage si tu te rappelles ! », s'écria Regina.

« Pas pour venir faire une scène ! », rétorqua Snow.

« Et qui est ce qui la fait la scène présentement ? », fit sournoisement la maire.

Avant que Snow n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, Emma s'interposa.

« Snow, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend mais arrête de te passer les nerfs sur Regina comme ça. Sans compter qu'elle a raison, tu nous fais perdre du temps », vint la remarque un peu plus brusque que voulu. Sa main n'avait pas quitté le bras de l'autre femme. En voyant cela, Snow se pinça les lèvres. Bien, si même sa fille était contre elle, elle attendrait un moment un peu plus propice exposer le fond de sa pensée sur le scandaleux duo.

« La reine des neiges a changé de direction, il faut que nous repartions dans l'autre sens », reprit la sheriff, à nouveau concentrée sur la mission.

« Elsa, est ce que tu perçois sa magie à un endroit plus précis? », enchaina-t-elle.

« Mmmm, oui. A l'autre bout de la plage. Il y a eu comme un déferlement d'énergie. », répondit l'interpellée qui s'était faite oubliée jusqu'à présent.

« Très bien. Regina, », fit Emma, en la regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son apparition, « Est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire tous apparaitre la bas directement ? »

Regina soutint le regard un moment. Le sien était encore assombri par l'éclat de colère récent, mais, en croisant celui à la fois déterminer et doux d'Emma, elle retrouva un peu sa tranquillité intérieure.

« Oui, je peux faire ça. » répondit-elle.

« Parfait », fit Emma en lui adressant un petit sourire. Et si auparavant, la brune avait eu un dragon déchainé a la place des entrailles, celui-ci ce changea en petite boule de poil ronronnante à la vue de ce sourire.

L'échange avait bien entendu été suivi avec avidité et soulagement par Elsa, et colère et agacement par Snow.

Un familier nuage pourpre les entoura toutes et elles disparurent rapidement.

Pour réapparaître, quelques secondes après, sur un autre coin de plage, encore recouvert de neige mais plus battu par la tempête.

A première vue rien de remarquable. Elsa ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa magie lui avait pointé cet endroit en particulier. Jusqu'au moment où Emma poussa un cri de surprise et se dirigea vers une souche gisant là.

En avançant, Elsa constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une souche mais d'une personne. Ruby !

La jeune louve était inanimée, toute recouverte de givre, son visage bleuie par le froid. Emma était agenouille à cote d'elle, cherchant son pou, entourée par Regina et Snow.

« Vite ! Il faut l'emmener chez Granny's pour la réchauffer ! », ordonna Emma en regardant Regina.

Un autre nuage pourpre vint les encercler.

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez Granny's, Belle racontait des histoires à Neal. Elle essayait de divertir le bambin et se changer les idées par la même occasion.

Elles n'auraient pas dû parler de pari stupide à Snow. L'attirance mutuelle semblait si évidente pourtant. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas aveuglé par la rancune et des principes vieillots en tout cas.

Belle trouvait que Regina et Emma allaient très bien ensemble. Et bien qu'aucune des deux ne semblaient en avoir conscience pour le moment, elle adorait les voir valser vers ce qui semblait être un rapprochement inévitable.

Elle était perdue dans son fil de pensées, un petit sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'une grande blonde au regard froid apparue devant elle dans une bourrasque gelée.

Si la tenue blanche et la glace environnante ne suffisait pas pour deviner l'identité de la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle, le sourire mauvais dont elle se vit gratifier ne laissa, lui aucun doute quant aux attentions de la nouvelle venue.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, Belle se sentit soulevée de son siège avant d'atterrir lourdement sur un sol blanc.


	13. Discussion au coin d'un stalactite (Em)

**Chapitre 13 : "Discussion au coin d'un stalactite" par Emyliane**

.

Il faisait froid. Ce qui au fond n'était pas une surprise, Belle en était bien consciente. L'antre d'une Reine des Neiges n'allait certainement pas être chaud et doux, tout était en arêtes dures et un froid terrible régnait.

« Vous avez laissé un enfant, un bébé seul dans ce _Diner_ ! »

Le regard de la femme froid et presque méprisant se tourna vers elle.

« Aurais-tu préféré que je l'emmène avec nous ? »

Non, songea Belle, bien sûr que non. Elle avait été emmenée dans une grotte réaménagée par des structures et un ameublement tout de glace, mais d'une glace étrange qui ne produisait pas de froid. De fait, si ce n'était pour la température extérieure – glaciale du fait de la tempête de neige – la grotte était plutôt bien isolée et la température à l'intérieur bien que froide restait supportable. Pour un bambin, c'était beaucoup moins sûr.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

La reine – dieu ! Avait-elle un nom ? Belle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir – l'ignorait. Belle laissa un doigt glisser sur une paroi de glace aussi fine que résistante. Piégée dans une cage de verre.

« Rumple va venir me chercher. Et vous n'aimerez pas lui faire face. »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la reine.

« Une menace ? Cela semble tellement… déplacée dans votre bouche, Miss French.

- _Mme_ Gold, répliqua-t-elle plutôt cassante. »

Même elle, de bon caractère, avait du mal à voir le bon côté des choses dans cette grotte de glace. Au moins lorsqu'elle avait été retenue chez Rumple, de bons feux ronflaient dans la cheminée. C'est important le confort. Une couverture et un bon livre au coin d'un feu allégeaient sensiblement un emprisonnement.

« Rumple ne vous retrouvera pas ici. Il ne saura pas où chercher. S'il piste la magie aussi bien qu'un chien une odeur, il est perdu dans cette tempête. Le moindre grain de neige exsude de magie mais une fois libérée aucune magie ne me relie à ses flocons. Pour le moment, Rumple me « sent » dans tout Storybrooke. Difficile de se servir de ça pour nous trouver n'est-ce pas ? Par ailleurs – elle tapota contre la paroi de glace – ça bloquera tout sort de localisation.

-Ce n'est pas une erreur, comprit Belle. J'étais votre cible.

-Exact. Avoir _Madame Gold_ c'est pouvoir négocier avec _Monsieur Gold,_ ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est… Tout ça, c'est pour Rumple, souffla Belle en se laissant tomber sur le dur siège de glace.

-Bien sûr, et s'il tient tant que ça à vous, il négociera avec moi. »

Belle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. _Rumpleeeeee,_ gémit-elle, _qu'as-tu fait cette fois ?_

« Oh non pas de jérémiades, se plaignit la reine des neiges. Je ne compte pas attenter à votre bien- être s'il accepte mes conditions.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? »

Un haussement de sourcil presque dédaigneux puis la reine soupira. _Drama queen,_ songea Belle.

« Il m'a pris ma fille, avoua-t-elle finalement. »

Belle se redressa, soucieuse à présent. Le vol d'enfant était typique de Rumple par le passé, Belle en avait été témoin.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Grâce à votre époux, je l'ai perdue bébé il y a de cela plus de 50 ans. »

Belle essaya de comprendre. 50 ans soit à peu près 20 ans avant la malédiction.

« Elsa, comprit Belle dans un murmure. Elle a vos pouvoirs. »

En plus de l'apparence physique, cheveux blonds presque blancs et yeux d'un bleu de glace. A n'en pas douter leur pouvoir jouait sur leur apparence.

Ingrid joua avec son alliance, semblant perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« J'étais jeune, perdue et loin d'être prête à avoir une famille un jour, avoua-t-elle. La cible parfaite pour une personne comme Rumplestiltskin. Je voulais du pouvoir, je voulais suffisamment de pouvoir pour me sortir des faubourgs malfamés d'Agrabah, pour fuir ce sable et cette chaleur étouffante. L'ironie a voulu que le pouvoir que Rumplestiltskin me donna soit la neige et la glace. »

Elle fit tourbillonner des flocons entre ses doigts et Belle dut en reconnaître la beauté.

« De là d'où je viens, j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence de la neige et de la glace. Mais munie d'un tel pouvoir, j'ai pu traverser le désert et trouver des lieux plus… appropriés à mes goûts. »

Son poing se referma sur les cristaux produits par magie.

« J'en ai profité pleinement pendant un temps et puis les extravagances me sont passées. Je me suis réconciliée avec le monde, ma colère envers les injustices que j'avais pu subir s'est apaisée. Les années ont passés, j'ai perdu mon intérêt dans l'exploitation de ma magie et j'ai aimé un homme. J'en suis naïvement venue à croire que Rumplestiltskin avait oublié notre contrat, un contrat que je n'avais pas pris le temps de lire pour être honnête. Nous avons rêvé de fonder une famille, mais… nous n'y sommes pas parvenues. Nous ne parvenions pas à avoir d'enfant.

\- Pourtant, vous avez trouvé une solution.

\- Mon époux a trouvé, oui. Il s'est rappelé ce que j'avais été, les gens que j'avais rencontré et qui pourrait nous aider. Pas Rumplestitskin à l'évidence, il craignait beaucoup trop qu'il se rappelle ce que je lui devais. Il est allé auprès de l'Apprenti.

\- L'Apprenti ?

\- Oui, l'Apprenti du Magicien. L'Apprenti du plus puissant des Sorciers. C'était un homme bon, mon époux. Un homme bon. L'Apprenti n'a pas pu lui refuser son souhait, il nous a permis d'enfanter. Je n'ai tenu notre fille que quelques minutes à peine avant que Rumplestitskin ne vienne la réclamer. Le contrat : mon premier né pour mes pouvoirs. Nous avons tous deux refusé. Mon époux a péri en essayant de la protéger et Rumplestitskin m'a simplement emprisonnée dans une jarre enchantée. Comme un _pitoyable_ génie.

\- Comment en êtes-vous sorti ?

\- Il m'a libérée. La jarre avait plus de valeur que moi et il en avait besoin pour quelqu'un de plus intéressant.

\- Elsa, comprit Belle. Elle était dans la jarre ramenée par Emma.

\- Oui. J'ai eu amplement le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était produit après mon emprisonnement. Il a échangé _mon_ enfant contre quelques gemmes venant de trolls à un couple de souverains. Le Roi d'Arendelle a ainsi recueillis ma petite fille et l'a élevée à ma place. Mais un accord est un accord. Elsa était à eux, même si Rumplestiltskin a fini par découvrir qu'elle avait plus de valeur que les gemmes contre lesquelles il l'avait échangée. La magie de l'Apprenti a… décuplé la magie qu'elle a héritée de moi. De fait, sa magie est particulièrement puissante. Surtout si elle arrivait à la maîtriser.

-Anna, la sœur…. La sœur _adoptive_ d'Elsa, intervint Belle. Elle cherchait une solution pour l'aider à contrôler sa magie.

-En effet, Rumple lui a donné la jarre et _cette petite idiote_ a piégé ma fille dans cette infâme prison ! Le temps que je retrouve sa trace, Rumple avait volé la jarre à Anna rendant ma fille inaccessible, une nouvelle fois ! »

Belle réfléchit à toute cette histoire, recoupant les dates et les informations. Ce qu'elle savait de Storybrooke depuis 3 ans que la malédiction fut brisée.

« Vous n'avez pas été prise dans la malédiction, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet. J'ai récupéré un objet qu'Anna avait volé au Ténébreux, un objet qu'il lui était important. Je l'ai remis à l'Apprenti en échange d'un passage en un temps et un lieu où je pourrais retrouver ma fille.

\- Une magie plus puissante que le Ténébreux en effet. »

Rumple avait marchandé des siècles, menti, triché, torturé et tué pour trouver un passage dans ce monde. La Reine – Ingrid ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, elle s'appelait Ingrid, se rappela soudainement Belle. Ingrid avait simplement marchandé avec la bonne personne et elle avait eu un aller direct pour ce monde. Mais peut-être que l'Apprenti se sentait responsable de ce qui avait pu arriver à Elsa. Rumple n'aurait pas été aussi intéressé par elle si ce n'était pour son pouvoir bien plus puissant grâce à son intervention. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, Elsa aurait été de toutes les façons arrachée au bras de sa mère pour ceux des souverains d'Arendelle, le contrat d'Ingrid avec Rumple y pourvoyait.

« Vous êtes arrivée en même temps qu'Elsa. »

En 3 ans, Belle n'avait jamais croisé Ingrid à Storybrooke et ni Rumple, ni Emma, ni Regina n'avait jamais perçu la présence d'une autre magicienne. Quand l'Apprenti l'avait amenée en un temps et un lieu où Elsa apparaîtrait, il avait dû être assez littéral. Ingrid pouvait être apparue moins de quelques semaines plus tôt.

« C'est un monde déroutant, mais je m'adapte rapidement. »

Là ! Ce petit air à la fois innocent et fier. Il semblait incongru chez Ingrid mais la ressemblance avec Elsa était soudainement frappante.

« Tant qu'il ne signera pas un contrat qui assure une immunité totale à ma fille, vous resterez là Miss French. J'en suis désolée, croyez moi. »

Et bien, il était difficile de parler d'Ingrid comme d'une méchante quand Rumple était en grande majorité responsable de ce qui arrivait. Mais à la réflexion dans quelle manigance n'avait-il pas trempé ?

Elle allait vraiment devoir discuter avec Rumple de ce qu'il était autorisé à faire. Non mieux de ce qu'il allait devoir faire auprès des personnes à qui il avait pu faire du tort.

A présent qu'elle en savait plus – -et le temps de mettre du plomb dans la tête de cet imbécile – elle allait obtenir l'accord souhaité par Ingrid. Ingrid le méritait et elle commençait à avoir franchement froid. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Ingrid, forte de ses pouvoirs contre une simple humaine comme elle, n'avait même pas pris la peine de la fouiller.

Sa main se glissa donc jusqu'à la dague du Ténébreux, rangée dans son manteau. Rien n'empêchait un Ténébreux de répondre à un appel de la dague, pas même cette paroi de glace.

Elle eut toutefois beau l'appeler, Rumple n'apparut pas.

Elle dut donc se rendre à l'évidence : la dague était aussi factice que les promesses de Rumplestiltskin .


	14. Le bébé qui pleurait au loup (L)

_**Note : Désolée pour le retard, c'est uniquement ma faute ! Rassurez-vous Emyliane & El3n4 m'ont bien disputée :p !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : "Le bébé qui pleurait au loup" par Leyya09**

Emma avançait rapidement Ruby sur ses épaules, Regina n'avait pas eu le temps d'émettre le terme « sort de lévitation » que la blonde sauveuse était déjà partie avec la louve sur son dos. Elle avait beau trouver l'idée terriblement humaine, la reine avait quand même du mal à suivre la cadence imposée par Emma. Sa seule satisfaction était que _Mademoiselle Flocon_ avait autant de mal à suivre. Après tout, elle n'était pas une aventurière, elle, à part faire de la glace et refroidir l'atmosphère, elle ne servait pas à grand chose ! Et c'est sur cette petite pique mentale que Regina retrouva un semblant de sourire. Qui disparut aussitôt quand elle vit que Snow, elle aussi, ouvrait la marche. Mon dieu… était-elle si vieille que maintenant même les quelques années qui la séparaient de Mary Margaret étaient visibles ? Renfrognée et grincheuse, elle accéléra le pas. Emma tourna la tête à ce moment là et sourit en voyant que Regina faisait de son mieux pour ramener Ruby au chaud le plus vite possible. Heureux sont les ignorants comme on dit… !

Regina s'étonna de ce regain de bonne humeur envers elle et même si elle rangea sa réaction beaucoup trop satisfaite dans un coin pour éviter d'y penser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que son état moral était souvent en adéquation avec celui d'Emma. _Comme c'est étrange_ , susurra sa voix ironique dans sa tête. Tout comme sa satisfaction, la méchante reine décida de purement et simplement ignorer ses questions là pour le moment.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent en vue du diner et Snow se précipita pour ouvrir la porte avant de se figer sur le seuil. Même de l'entrée de la cour, on pouvait entendre les hurlements de Neal… Une fois le choc passé, Snow se précipita vers son enfant et essaya d'ignorer le tabouret et la tasse de thé renversés.

« Tu avais laissé Neal seul ? demanda Emma en allongeant Ruby délicatement sur un des fauteuils.

Non, il était avec Belle et Ruby… déclara Snow, rassurée de voir que son enfant n'avait rien.

La tasse et le tabouret indiquent une trace de lutte, commenta Regina

Vous pensez qu'elles se sont disputées et que Ruby l'a mangée ? » demanda Elsa que tout le monde avait oublié.

Le long silence qui suivit fut assez éloquent...

« Merci Elsa, mais on se passera de vos remarques stupides, tout indique clairement qu'elle a été enlevée.

C'était une blague, pour détendre l'atmosphère… » rosit la Reine des Neiges devant le peu de sourires affichées par ses comparses.

Faisant fit de la dispute des amies de sa fille, Snow inspecta la pièce :  
« Il n'y a que la tasse de cassée et le tabouret renversé, je pense que l'attaque a été rapide. Il n'y a pas de traces au sol, on ne l'a pas tirée jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant. Conclusion, je pense que quelqu'un a utilisé des pouvoirs magiques. Elsa, vous pouvez sentir l'énergie de la Reine des Glaces ? »

Elsa ferma les yeux et se concentra, c'était minime mais elle ressentait bien l'énergie de celle qui maîtrisait mieux la glace qu'elle. Elle acquiesça.

« Mais pourquoi kidnapperait-elle Belle ? » demanda Snow.

Emma et Regina se regardèrent et répondirent en même temps :  
« Rumplestilskin. »

Snow leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment il ne pouvait être que le seul coupable. D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup…

« Mesdames » fit Mr Gold d'une voix calme en entrant dans le diner. « Pourrais-je savoir où se trouve ma femme ? Elle devait dîner avec Ruby ici.

Vous tombez bien Gold, commença Regina, Ruby est gelée et nous avons besoin de vos lumières. »

Coupant l'herbe sous le pied aux autres, elle entraîna Rumple vers la loup-garou. Celui-ci sceptique devant l'inquiétude de Regina, ne dit rien et examina consciencieusement la serveuse.

« Elle a reçu un sort très puissant, c'est une variante assez cruelle du « charme du sommeil ». Si elle ne reçoit pas un baiser d'amour sincère avant le mois prochain, le gel pénétrera dans son coeur et la tuera à petit feu. » déclara il d'une voix monotone.

Les quatre autres firent une tête horrifiée.

« Mais… Ruby ne… enfin je ne lui connais aucun compagnon ! s'inquiéta Snow

\- Moi non plus…continua Emma.

\- Oui, c'est très dommage, fit Rumple peu concerné, et sinon où est ma femme ?

Elle a été enlevée… commença Snow abrupte.

Par la Reine des Glaces » termina Emma, tout aussi diplomate, après tout, telle mère telle fille.

Regina se tapa le front, pourquoi les Charming ne pouvaient-ils pas réfléchir un peu plus avant de déclencher un ouragan ! Non mais sérieusement ? C'est avec ça, pensa-t-elle en regardant Emma, que le destin voulait qu'elle finisse ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas quelqu'un qui était aussi intelligent et brillant qu'elle ? _Mais voyons, ça n'existe pas ça_ , susurra sa petite voix de méchante reine. Certes, certes… Du coup, ça semblait plus logique qu'elle hérite du moins pire. Mais bon, Emma était-elle réellement le moins pire ? Regina se demanda si après tout elle avait besoin de quelqu'un ? N'était-elle pas heureuse seule et célibataire ? Loin des tourments quotidiens qui l'obligeraient à supporter quelqu'un et pire quelqu'un d'héroïquement stupide ? _Il faut bien un peu de piment dans la vie, non ? Sinon, on s'ennuie._ Et encore une fois Regina détesta son côté vilain qui ne cessait de l'importuner en lui donnant des réponses beaucoup trop pertinentes pour son bien-être mental !

La méchante reine redescendit sur terre en entendant la voix grinçante de Rumple. Celui-ci avait perdu son petit sourire charmeur et exigeait de suite des explications ; explications qu'aucune des femmes présentes ne pouvaient lui fournir puisque personne n'avait assisté à la scène d'enlèvement.

« Peut-être avez-vous reçu une rançon ? demanda Elsa, perspicace.

Oui, après tout, on ne kidnappe pas la femme de Rumplestiskin pour rien, ça doit sans doute être encore une vengeance de la part de quelqu'un que vous avez importuné, menacé, torturé, tué, ou autre… » compléta la Sauveuse sous le regard froid de Rumple.

Reniflant d'un air dédaigneux, Rumple fit demi tour et quitta le diner à grand pas pour se rendre dans sa boutique. Ce n'est qu'au moment de refermer la porte qu'il remarqua que Regina et Emma l'avait suivie. Snow et Elsa étaient restée au diner pour veiller sur Ruby.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites-là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton énervé

Il est hors de question que nous laissions Belle, seule, aux prises avec une psychopathe » répondit Emma tout en entrant dans la boutique d'un air fier et conquérant, vite suivie par Regina et Rumple qui referma la porte dans un soupir. La Sauveuse qui s'était précipitée vers le bureau, trouva facilement la lettre de la Reine des Glaces qui trônait au milieu du bureau.

« Haha ! » s'écria t-elle avant que Rumplestilskin ne lui arrache la lettre des mains. Le Ténébreux déroula le parchemin jauni sur lequel était inscrit de manière délicate et calligraphiée le devenir de sa femme et commença à le lire. Emma, impatiente, se plaça derrière lui de manière à déchiffrer l'essentiel. Elle comprit rapidement que la Reine des Glaces en voulait à Rumple et souhaitait annuler un ancien marché passé avec lui, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'en appréhender l'ensemble, Rumple referma la lettre violemment et les flanqua toutes les deux à la porte, arguant qu'il s'occuperait de sauver sa femme, seul.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda Regina.

Emma haussa les épaules, elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée…


	15. Sur la Glace Mince (El)

**Chapitre 15: "Sur la Glace Mince", par El3n4**

Le silence s'étira entre les deux femmes, chacune espérant que l'autre lui indique la marche à suivre. La soirée était à un stade avancé et après la journée éprouvante qu'elles venaient de passer, la fatigue alourdissait les paupières et l'esprit. Regina aurait aimé se réfugier chez elle auprès d'Henry, un plaid sur les pieds et un verre de cidre à la main. Aussi fut-elle soulagée d'entendre la voix d'Emma formuler un début de plan, bien que cette dernière soit à l'origine d'émotions si tumultueuses.

"Avant que Gold ne m'arrache la lettre des mains, j'ai vu que la Reine des Neiges lui a donné rendez-vous au puit pour négocier la libération de sa femme. Nous devrions le suivre, être la pour l'arrêter si les choses dégénèrent. Au moins être sure qu'elle soit en vie pour lever le sort sur Ruby", vinrent les parole hésitantes.

L'ancienne reine dévisagea la blonde, le sourcil haussé.

"Donc contrairement à ce que vous venez d'énoncer quelques secondes auparavant, vous _savez_ quoi faire", fit-elle remarquer sur un ton tranchant.

"Disons que …Je sais où nous devons aller", répondit la sheriff en mesurant attentivement ses paroles, "mais je n'ai aucune idée de la marche à suivre une fois que nous serons là-bas."

Et comme pour illustrer son propos, elle haussa les épaules, ses grands yeux interrogateurs posés sur sa comparse. Regina sentit bien malgré elle, une bouffée d'affection lui enserrer le cœur.

"De toutes les façons, ce n'est pas comme si un plan avait la moindre espèce d'intérêt," dit-elle presque avec humour. "S'il y a bien une chose que je sais de Rumpelstilskin, c'est qu'il est imprévisible. Alors autant que nous nous rendions la bas le plus vite possible en essayant d'éviter qu'une autre malédiction soit lancée sur la ville."

"Ou pire, une autre tempête de neige," lança Emma en rigolant.

Regina croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de les faire toutes deux disparaitre dans le familier nuage violet.

Elles avaient bien fait de ne pas perdre de temps avec un plan car toute analyse ou évaluation à distance de la situation se trouva grandement compromis alors qu'elles réapparurent en plein milieu du lieu des négociations.

Dos à dos, elles prirent rapidement connaissance de leur environnement. A cote du petit cercle de pierre se tenait l'ancienne marchande de glace qui avait révisé sa garde-robe pour l'occasion et arborait une tenue scandaleusement inappropriée de par sa légèreté, sa praticité mais surtout son vertigineux décolleté. La vue rappela à Emma celle de la Méchante Reine au bal pendant son saut dans le temps et lui fit rosir les pommettes.

Belle était retenue au-dessus du trou du puit dans une cage de glace dont il ne faisait aucun doute que le fond cèderait si Mme Freeze relâchait sa magie. Cependant, malgré sa situation précaire, ce n'est pas à Ingrid que les yeux de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs, mais a Rumpel. Ce dernier était fort occupé à gratifier d'un air mauvais les deux intruses.

"Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous venez faire ici?" questionna la Reine des Neige, étant celle qui avait retrouvé sa voix le plus rapidement.

"Nous venons nous assurer que vous ne tuerez pas Belle, que Gold ne vous tue pas non plus pour avoir kidnappe sa femme et que vous leviez le sort sur Ruby.", répondit promptement Emma.

 _Tout en subtilité, excellent Swan, quel fin négociateur tu fais!_ se réprimanda-t-elle. Au regard que lui lança Regina, celle-ci devait penser exactement la même chose.

L'autre reine eu quant à elle, un petit rire méprisant.

"Ha ha, vaste programme. Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre au juste?"

Regina s'avança vers l'autre femme, une main levée, la paume ouverte signe universel d'apaisement, comme lorsqu'on approche une bête sauvage pouvant vous arracher le cou d'un coup de dents. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'avantage ici de givrer le cœur à grand renfort de magie. Emma repensa a Ruby étendue, le teint bleuie chez Granny's, elle sentit son dos se tendre d'inquiétude.

"Vous pourriez commencer par nous expliquer pourquoi vous faites tout cela," fit Regina calmement.

Ingrid considéra la proposition un instant avant de s'avancer également, la tête haute, les épaules droite, la parfaite image du maintien royal. Cela en étonna Belle, qui savait, de la bouche même de la faussement nommée Reine, que la femme n'avait jamais eu à parader devant la cour d'un palais.

"Je suis ici pour retrouver ma fille et assurer sa sécurité et la mienne contre cette ignoble personnage", lança Ingrid en désignant dédaigneusement le Dark One de la tête.

"Pour que cela soit bien clair pour tout le monde, mon handicap était à la jambe, et non aux oreilles. Je serais vous, je modérerais les sobriquets desquels vous m'affublez, _très cher_.", grinça ce dernier, reportant son courroux sur la Reine des glaces.

La grande blonde ouvrit la bouche, mais, à la surprise de tous, fut coupe par Belle. La jeune bibliothécaire s'était redressée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans la petite cage de glace et dardait sur son mari un regard menaçant.

"Tu n'es pas celui qui peut être offusque ici Rumpel!", s'écria-t-elle furieuse. "Ingrid m'a raconté ce que tu lui as fait, à elle et à sa fille. Comment oses-tu lui parler sur ce ton?"

Emma ne pensait jamais à avoir à utiliser ce mot pour parler de Mr Gold, mais ce dernier avait un air penaud. Il avait ravale son venin, se dirigeait vers sa femme, les yeux presque implorants.

"Belle, je…", tenta-t-il.

"Laisse-moi finir!", éructa la douce brunette. Emma vit distinctement Regina sursauter. L'ancienne méchante reine, qui avait terrorise des villages entiers, avait été pris par surprise par l'éclat de colère de Belle. La sheriff se jura de ne jamais lui faire oublier ce moment.

"Tu m'as menti Rumpel, au sujet de la dague.", reprit plus calmement la captive, avec un air triste et désolée.

Comprenant ce qu'impliquait Belle, le Ténébreux écarquilla les yeux avant de laisser sa tête s'affaisser, vaincu.

"Je n'étais pas prêt a céder le contrôle de la dague… pas après Zelena, je suis désolé.", fit-il piteux, la tête toujours baissée. Il avait du mal à avouer ce genre de chose, à mettre ses sentiments à nu, même pour Belle. Depuis longtemps, il avait appris à se protéger derrière son masque, jamais il n'avait laissé ses émotions le contrôler. Jusqu'à cette jeune femme qu'il avait retenue prisonnière. Pourtant là encore, il s'était rebelle, ayant préfère écouter l'appel du pouvoir au maigre souffle d'espoir naissant. Mais aujourd'hui était diffèrent. Il avait changé, vraiment. Et il était prêt à laisser sa tendre, quoique parfois terrifiante, épouse guider son cœur. Il aurait aimé lui dire tout cela, mais pas devant toute cette galerie de magiciennes bouffies d'hormones.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses suppliques silencieuses, Belle lui répondit doucement:

"Nous discuterons de cela plus tard, seuls. Mais pour le moment, fait ce qu'Ingrid demande. Tu lui dois au moins ça."

Rumpelstilskin redressa la tête et son regard accrocha celui de Belle. Elle lui sourit doucement et il acquiesça légèrement. En observatrice silencieuse, Emma s'émerveilla de la manière dont ces deux-là s'étaient trouves. Ils se comprenaient en un regard, se soutenaient et se complétaient. Elle fut un moment jalouse. Elle adorerait connaitre ce type de relation quasi fusionnelle, avoir besoin de quelqu'un de la même manière que l'autre ait besoin d'elle.

Son regard s'égara sur Regina. Apres tout, peut être que la poudre fonctionnait réellement. Dans les premiers mois de leur rencontre déjà, toutes deux saisissaient parfaitement les menaces et les accusations voilées derrière leurs discours. Plus tard, il était apparu comme évident pour Emma de soutenir l'ancienne Reine dans sa rédemption vers le bien. Aucun doute, aucune remise en question, juste, la chose logique à faire. De plus, la blonde ne sait pas comment elle aurait fait pour traverser l'épreuve de Nerverland en seule compagnie de Snow et Charming… et Hook. Jusqu'à l'épisode de Marianne, la sheriff était convaincue qu'elles étaient des amies complices. Peut-être y avait-il plus que de la complicité amicale?

La sauveuse se secoua mentalement, tachant de se reconcentrer sur les négociations en face d'elle, bien qu'il faille l'admettre, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup à faire pour le moment.

"Bien", fit Rumpel en rompant le silence. "J'accepte de briser le contrat qui vous lie à moi et je vous garantis que je ne m'en prendrais plus à votre fille a l'avenir."

Il s'avança à son tour vers Ingrid, la main tendue, s'arrêtant un instant a cote de Regina qu'il dévisagea. A contre cœur, celle-ci fit un pas de cote pour laisser les deux protagonistes conclurent leur accord.

"Une petite minute", coupa la Reine de glace qui n'avait pas bougé, "Il va me falloir d'avantage que des paroles en l'air, surtout venant de vous, Dark one."

L'homme en costume s'arrêta net, sa main descendit au ralenti, son expression trahissait une grande fureur qu'il essayait de contenir. D'instinct Emma se rapprocha, en sentit plus qu'elle ne vit, Regina se contracter en préparation d'un affrontement prochain. Mais contre toute attente, les traits de Gold se décrispèrent et il sourit, un sourire tout en dents et tout bonnement terrifiant, mais un sourire malgré tout.

"Et que pourrais-je faire pour vous convaincre de ma bonne foi?", dit-il d'une voix velouté.

"Un contrat", répondit immédiatement Ingrid.

Regina ne put empêcher le petit rire qui gonfla dans sa gorge, l'ironie était trop belle!

"Aussi divertissante que vous puissiez trouver la scène, madame Maire, je me passerais de vos réactions déplacées. Sans compter je ne suis pas certain de votre utilité ici.", lui lança Rumpel sans se retourner.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle sentit une main familière se poser sur son épaule. Emma s'était rapprochée et par son regard appuyé, elle comprit que la blonde trouvait également la situation très drôle mais elles ne devaient pas envenimer la situation. C'était la deuxième fois que la sheriff calmait ses humeurs via un contact, s'en était quelque peu perturbant. Logique au vu des informations recueillies aujourd'hui, mais perturbant.

La Reine des glaces ne se laissa pas décontenancer par cet interlude, elle reprit:

"J'ai ici avec moi le contrat qui garantit que vous ne chercherez plus à mettre la main sur moi ou Elsa ainsi que sur toute ma futur descendance." A ces mots, elle conjura un rouleau de parchemin, dans la parfait tradition de la foret enchanté.

"Attendez une minute… Elsa est votre fille?!", s'exclama Emma. Elle se doutait que les deux amatrices de poudreuse avaient un lien, mais elle imaginait d'avantage un accident magique qu'un lien de parenté. Elle qui se préparait à devoir annoncer a Elsa que sa potentielle ennemi / rivale avait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait et était à présent libre de vaquer à ses occupations, cela allait être une toute autre histoire.

"Bien sûr qu'Elsa est ma fille! Qui pensiez-vous qu'elle était autrement? Une copie de moi rajeunie?", répliqua Ingrid moqueuse.

La sheriff détourna la tête en marmonnant dans sa barbe, honteuse de ne pas avoir été plus perspicace.

De son cote, Regina s'agaça en imaginant que la réaction de la blonde était lie à son inquiétude de ne plus pouvoir revoir sa précieuse Elsa. Tout allait pourtant bien avant que ce maudit nom ne soit prononce, elle en avait presque oublié sa porteuse.

Les négociations, quant à elles, continuaient entre les deux intéressés, oublieuses du remoud émotionnel de ses observatrices.

"Je ne signerai pas le moindre document avant que vous ailliez relâche Belle", rétorqua Rumpel obtus.

"Rumpel, signe le, je t'en prie, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées", supplia l'intéressée depuis le haut du puit.

"Je veux te savoir saine et sauve avant de lui donner ce qu'elle demande", s'entêta le Ténébreux.

"Très bien", concéda la marchande de glace, "Je la laisse sortir de sa prison, cependant, elle ne pourra vous rejoindre que lorsque votre nom sera sur ce papier." D'un geste elle fit se rapprocher le cube de glace, loin du trou sans fond. Une fois le cube à sa hauteur, elle le fit disparaitre. Belle chuta, elle atterrit sur les fesses qu'elle commençait à avoir douloureuses.

Gold fit une geste vers elle, mais le Reine lui interposa le contrat devant sa femme.

"Le contrat…", répéta la dame en blanc.

Belle se redressa avec un signe de tête rassurant et encourageant vers son mari.

"Un stylo s'il vous plait", demanda celui-ci sans détacher les yeux de la petite brune. Il se saisit de l'élégant stylo plume tendu et apposa vivement son nom en bas de page.

Au moment où la pointe encrée quittait la page, la neige s'arrêta d'un coup, plongeant le monde environnant dans le silence.


	16. Mise à nu (Em)

**Chapitre 16 : "Mise à nu" par Emyliane**

.

Dans un premier temps Snow avait décidé que la personne la plus en danger dans le _Diner_ était Ruby. Elle avait donc confié Neal au soin d'Elsa pour tenter de s'occuper de son amie. Le bambin toutefois lui avait bien vite fait comprendre que l'idée ne lui plaisait guère d'être refourgué dans une énième paire de bras inconnus. Neal _voulait_ sa mère. Il pleurait à s'en déchirer la gorge et tout effort d'Elsa pour l'apaiser se solda par un échec.

Comme après avoir entouré Ruby de tout ce qui pouvait lui tenir chaud et avoir allumer l'ensemble des radiateurs du restaurant, Snow se retrouva à ne pas savoir quoi faire de plus pour le bien être de son amie, elle s'en retourna à Neal, tenté de calmer son fils.

Elsa en fut soulagée. _Grandement soulagée._ Elle n'avait rien contre les enfants, elle les trouvait plutôt mignon pour tout dire mais comme pour beaucoup chose dans sa vie, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi en faire si elle en avait un à sa charge, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

« Tu as la même magie qu'Ingrid. Essaie donc de trouver une solution pour ôter ce fichu sort de glace de mon amie, demanda Snow visiblement fatiguée et à bout de patience. »

Elsa grimaça, souhaitant soudainement avoir accompagné Emma et Regina dans leur quête contre sa tante. _Pourquoi était-elle donc restée ici ?_ Elle avait évidemment l'impression que sa simple présence enrageait Regina et compliquait sérieusement la relation des deux jeunes femmes mais elle aurait mille fois mieux préférés les regards cinglants de Regina que les attentes irréalisable de Snow.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager le mal dont était touché Ruby. La malheureuse n'avait rien demandé et Elsa ne voulait rien de plus que l'aider mais elle avait surtout peur de faire empirer les choses si elle tentait quoi que ce soit.

Sous le regard insistant de Snow, elle s'avança toutefois vers l'amas de couverture.

« Ruby ? souffla-t-elle doucement. »

C'était un sortilège de cœur gelé. Le même qu'elle avait malencontreusement fait subir à Anna. Comme pour beaucoup de chose ayant trait à la magie, Elsa ne connaissait qu'un remède à une telle malédiction, un acte d'amour vrai. L'amour fraternel et véritable pour sa sœur avait été suffisant et Elsa se demanda si celui de Granny's pour sa petite fille ferait tout autant l'affaire. Le souci cependant était de savoir _où_ était Granny's. Avec la tempête de neige, les communications étaient coupées : Snow avait désespérément essayé de joindre David plus tôt et elle n'était parvenue à rien. Si Granny's n'était pas au _Diner_ , elles ignoraient où elle pourrait être localisé. Les seuls sorciers compétents pour ce genre d'enchantement/tract était partie au cœur de la tempête, elle ne savait où, devant aussi injoignable que tout le reste du monde.

« Je suis en train de mourir ? »

La voix était si faible et si piteuse… Elsa sentit son cœur se briser à ses mots. Ruby avait toujours paru être une femme si forte et volontaire, du genre à ne pas baisser les bras. Elle paraissait soudain si fragile qu'Elsa tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

« Non, mentit-elle, c'est juste un mauvais coup de froid. »

Un petit éclat dans l'œil de son interlocutrice lui indiqua qu'elle ne la croyait pas un seul instant, pourtant elle ne le releva pas.

Elsa essayait de se montrer optimiste. Après tout Ruby avait au moins reprit conscience alors que le sortilège beaucoup plus puissant que celui qu'avait subi Anna semblait vouloir l'engloutir avant la fin de la soirée.

« J'ai tellement froid, gémit-elle. »

Elsa tenta de resserrer les couvertures autour du cadre fin de la jeune femme avant de se renfrogner. _Snow était-elle stupide ?_ N'était-ce pas du simple bon sens _d'enlever_ les vêtements humides et glacés d'une personne en hypothermie avant de tenter de la réchauffer dans des vêtements secs et des couvertures.

Avec un grondement de mécontentement et une mission en tête, Elsa s'appliqua à ôter les couvertures et les vêtements trempés de Ruby, trop occupé à lui sauver la vie pour se sentir gêné de la déshabiller. Si Snow eut quelque chose à dire, elle retint ses remarques et se tint à distance avec Neal qui se calmait.

« Hé, balbutia Ruby saisit par une fièvre débilitante. J' suis pas une fille facile… Tu pourrais au moins me demander… »

La tentative de clin d'œil échoua lamentablement et Elsa eut pitié de la pauvre femme.

« Tu es jolie, pérora Ruby. Alors je te dirais oui. Parce que tu es vraiment, _vraiment,_ jolie. »

Elsa rosit légèrement gênée, avant de songer que Ruby se sentirait probablement encore plus mal à l'aise si elle se souvenait de cette discussion après que la fièvre retombe.

« C'est gentil Ruby, lui sourit-elle en enroulant les couvertures sèches autour d'elle. Repose-toi maintenant.

-Est-ce que je serais une reine aussi ? »

Elsa fronça les sourcils, se demandant quelle histoire alambiquée son cerveau enfiévré se créait. Ruby cligna des yeux, les plissant sous la lumière douloureuse. Elsa s'empressa d'éteindre la lumière du Diner pour n'être baigné que par les lumières des sorties de secours et des machines en fonctions. Ruby dut toutefois apercevoir son incompréhension avant que la pièce ne plonge dans la pénombre.

« Quand on se mariera, s'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, je serais aussi une reine ? »

Elsa rougit et son regard se décala vers Snow qui n'avait pu retenir un hoquet de rire malgré la situation.

« Pourquoi se marierons-nous ? demanda-t-elle avec rationalité.

-Tu m'as déshabillé. Tu es jolie. Et gentille. Et je t'aime bien. Puis je serais une super femme ! insista-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils comme si elle se sentait offensée qu'Elsa ne voit pas l'évidence de sa déclaration.

-Tu a de la fièvre Ruby. Tu délires.

-Non, s'énerva-t-elle en tentant de s'extraire de ses couvertures. »

Elsa tenta de la calmer et de la forcer à rester sous les couches de couvertures.

« Non, continuait-elle.

-Snow un peu d'aide, demanda Elsa. »

Ruby, probablement du fait de sa condition de Loup-Garou, présentait une force incroyable malgré son état. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs ça qui lui permettait de combattre la malédiction. La fièvre devait en être une conséquence fâcheuse mais bienvenue, parce qu'elle signifiait que l'organisme de Ruby se battait farouchement pour sa survie.

Le temps que Snow repose Neal et vienne l'aider, Elsa tentait toujours de calmer la jeune femme qui semblait prise d'une véritable crise de folie.

« D'accord, s'écria Elsa en désespoir de cause, d'accord. Tu deviendras reine à notre mariage.

-On se mariera ? se calma Ruby. Promis. »

Le nez d'Elsa se fronça à l'idée de promettre sur un mensonge aussi flagrant mais il apparaissait évident que Ruby délirait et ne souviendrais de rien si elle s'en sortait. Quand _elle s'en sortirait,_ rectifia-t-elle.

« Promis, dit-elle. »

Ruby sourit et se laissa réinstaller dans ses couvertures alors que Snow qui s'était tenue légèrement en retrait posait finalement sa main sur son front.

« Elle est brûlante, s'inquiéta-t-elle. »

Il était évident qu'il fallait faire baisser sa fière. Snow indiqua à Elsa de prendre sa place et la jeune reine glissa sa main froide sur le front effectivement brûlant de Ruby. Cette dernière émit un véritable gémissement de soulagement à la fraicheur qu'émettait Elsa.

Ruby se déplaça inconsciemment contre Elsa et se retrouva quasiment dans ses bras, à l'inconfort de la jeune reine. Et puis soudainement, comme si ce simple geste était la solution à tout, le bleuissement de ses lèvres et de ses mains se résorba, et ses frissons cessèrent.

Le sort parut se dissiper.

« La tempête se calme et la neige disparait, soupira Snow émerveillée malgré elle par le flot de neige qui semblait remonté vers le ciel dont il était tombé. »

Elle se tenait à la fenêtre à regarder le spectacle, souriant avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de fierté.

« Elles ont réussi, la malédiction est levée. La méchante reine des neiges vaincue. »

Elsa sentait effectivement la magie si semblable et pourtant étrangère à la sienne se dissiper. Malgré tout, son cœur se serra à l'idée de cette tante qu'elle perdait sans avoir pu apprendre à la connaitre.

« Bon dieu, se plaignit Ruby en se froissant dans ses bras, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sa voix était plus claire, plus net.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Elsa se rendit compte de leur proximité et du trouble que cela occasionnait chez Ruby. Elle se recula rapidement, sans savoir quoi dire, laissant Ruby interloquée.

« On a vaincu Ingrid, expliqua-t-elle simplement. »

Ruby dut percevoir son trouble car son regard s'adoucit aussitôt et elle se redressa dans l'attention évidente de réconforter la jeune reine. Les yeux d'Elsa s'écarquillèrent quand la couverture glissa pour dévoiler la poitrine dénudée de Ruby. A croire que ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle prenait conscience que _oui, Ruby avait des seins._ Le regard de la jeune louve suivit celui d'Elsa, ses sourcils semblant soudain se soulever jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Attendez, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix d'un ton trop aigu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis nue ? Est-ce qu'on a… ? »

Elle jeta un regard inquisiteur vers Elsa qui, à son plus grand effroi, se mit à rougir comme un aveu à une chose qu'elles n'avaient pourtant pas faite. _Certainement pas faite !_

« Vous êtes même fiancée, rit franchement Snow en leur rappelant sa présence. »

Ruby les joues légèrement rouge, regarda Elsa en attente d'une explication. Elsa ouvrit la bouche pour construire sa défense et se retrouva perdue sur ce qu'elle devait dire.

 _C'était bien le moment de se retrouver sans voix._


	17. Aveux et Canapé (L)

**Note : Bon, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien écrire cette scène un jour :p ! Merci encore pour toutes vos rewiews et bonne lecture !  
**

 **(Et courage à El3n4 pour la suite niark niark)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : "Aveux et Canapé" par Leyya09  
**

Cela faisait quelques jours que la Reine des Glaces avait signé le contrat avec Rumple et la vie avait pratiquement repris son cours « normal » à Storybrooke. Pourtant ni Emma, ni Regina n'avait encore avoué à Elsa qu'Ingrid était sa mère… La Reine leur avait demandé de l'aide pour renouer les liens familiaux, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient assez d'expériences en matière de famille pour savoir comment agir. Emma s'investissait cependant plus que La Maire - ce qui était plutôt normal vu qu'Emma avait remarqué que Regina avait apparemment un problème avec Elsa - en questionnant son amie sur sa famille, ses pouvoirs et ses origines.

Malheureusement ses quelques gestes d'affections avaient entraîné une dispute entre elle et Ruby, qui criait partout qu'Elsa et elle étaient fiancées et que personne n'avait le droit d'approcher sa future femme. Quand Emma avait voulu questionner la Reine des Neiges sur cette nouvelle très surprenante, celle-ci n'avait fait que bégayer des phrases incompréhensibles à propos de fièvre et de couverture. N'ayant pas réussi à démêler le vrai du faux, la Sauveuse en avait conclu que Storybrooke regorgeait d'histoires alambiquées et que parfois, il valait mieux ne pas savoir (surtout quand on parlait de fièvres et de couverture… son cerveau extrêmement imaginatif s'en était donné à coeur joie…).

Enfin bref, tout ça aurait pu être joyeux, drôle voire festif, si Emma n'était pas encore tombée dans une situation gênante et inconfortable. Elle était présentement dans le salon de ses parents, seule, enfin du moins elle l'était il y a quelques instants, avant qu'un pirate interrogatif et légèrement énervé, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'amour de sa vie l'évitait, ne soit venu lui demander quel était son problème. Elle avait ouvert la bouche, poussé un croassement animal et avait baissé ses yeux vers ses pieds.

« Mais enfin Swan, je ne comprends pas… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- A ton avis ? demanda t-elle ironiquement

\- Cela fait des jours que je cherche… explique-moi, s'entêta Hook

\- Tu as couché avec mon père ! cracha t-elle

\- … quoi ? mais non, je… »

Mais avant qu'Hook ait pu terminer sa phrase, Emma se leva et franchit la porte de l'appartement, bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance entre les mensonges du pirate et elle. Seulement, celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il la rattrapa dans l'escalier et la fit se tourner vers lui.

« Swan, s'il-te-plaît… Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Va-y… je suis tout ouïe, déclara t-elle blasée

Un long silence gênant s'installa, coupé rapidement par le soupir agacé de Swan qui fronça les sourcils devant le manque de réaction de son ex-petit ami. Enfin, Hook eut l'air d'avoir rassembler ses pensées et dit :

\- Je suis amoureux, mais pas de toi…

\- Je l'avais bien compris Kilian, répondit-elle amère, mais comment as-tu pu me tromper pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Au début, je pensais vraiment que ça marcherait entre nous, expliqua t-il sincère, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne me l'explique pas. C'est après Neverland que tout a changé, je… je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé ? Dis la vérité ? Je ne méritais même pas ça ? s'énerva t-elle

\- Si, bien sûr que si, et tu mérites cent fois mieux que ça. A vrai dire, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois, mais je ne savais pas du tout par quoi commencer… Je n'allais quand même pas lâcher : « Hey Swan, au fait, je suis amoureux de ton père ! »

\- DE QUOI ? » hurla une voix étranglée dans l'escalier. Le regard d'horreur que se lancèrent Emma et Hook fit écho à la colère de Snow qui monta les quelques marches restantes en quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda t-elle à Hook d'une voix si terrifiante que le pirate se recroquevilla sur lui-même et qu'Emma par instinct se plaça entre sa mère et lui.

\- Maman, dit-elle en pensant calmer un peu la fureur de cette dernière, je pense que nous devrions rentrer et nous asseoir avant toute discussion.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'utiliser des « Maman » à mauvais escient, Emma, je veux des explications, et je les veux tout de suite.

Son ton ne tolérait aucune réplique. Emma allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Hook posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Je vais parler, si ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda t-il

Emma lui fit signe que non, au contraire, elle n'avait aucune envie de prononcer à voix haute, les coucheries de son père.

Hook parla longtemps, expliqua comment lui et David étaient tombés amoureux à Neverland, et comment malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux engagés ailleurs, il n'avait pu résister à leur envie commune.

Emma se rendit compte à quel point son envie de sortir de cette histoire gênante était plus forte que la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée il y avait quelques semaines. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Snow, au lieu d'atténuer sa colère, les mots de Hook ne faisait qu'empirer son état et Emma avait l'impression de voir ses cheveux s'enflammer de rage.

« _Très bien_ , lâcha sa mère d'une voix glaciale. Nous allons tous rentrer et nous asseoir pour attendre David. »

Emma et Hook sursautèrent à cet ordre. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient aucune envie de vivre ce futur moment désagréable.

« Maman, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir ma place dans cette histoire…

\- Oui, Snow, vous devriez en discuter au calme avec votre mari…

\- Voilà, au calme, sans….

\- Vous allez rentrer tous les deux dans cet appartement, vous installez sur le canapé, et ce, immédiatement » claqua Snow d'une voix sans appel en ouvrant la porte du domicile familial.

Avalant sa salive et les paroles qu'il aurait aimé prononcer, Hook fut le premier à obéir à Snow. Emma se dépêcha de faire de même et Snow la rejoint pour s'installer au milieu des deux autres. Le silence qui s'installa fut le plus pesant qu'Emma n'eut jamais à subir, elle n'osait même plus bouger. En fait, elle espérait secrètement que Regina arrive pour on ne savait quelle raison, même une catastrophe s'abattant sur Storybrooke était valable. Elle était sûre que la Méchante Reine réussirait à dépêtrer cette situation.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas Regina qui ouvrit la porte en sifflotant et en lançant un « Bonsoir Famille Charming ! » plein d'entrain. Ce ne fut pas non plus elle qui se stoppa sur le seuil en voyant sa femme, sa fille et son amant silencieux, en train de l'attendre sur le canapé. Non, non, ce n'était pas Regina. Aussi quand David s'étonna « Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là avec vos têtes d'enterrement ? », Emma sut que c'était foutu et que ni Regina, ni quelqu'un d'autre ne viendrait la sortir de cette position peu enviable.


	18. L'ingratitude des Héros (El)

**Chapitre 18: "L'ingratitude des Héros" par El3n4**

Alors que l'après-midi suivait paisiblement son cours, des éclats de voix retentir.

Les habitants de Storybrooke se saluaient bruyamment, échangeaient des plaisanteries d'un palier de porte à l'autre, désormais rassurer que la menace de l'hiver éternel soit passée et que les ennemis aient été vaincus, à nouveau.

Elsa ignorait tout ce joyeux remue-ménage et marchait d'un pas déterminé dans les rues désormais déneigées de la petite ville du Maine. Elle avait un objectif en tête et une farouche détermination à l'accomplir. Elle aussi s'était réjouie d'apprendre que la Reine des Neiges n'était plus une menace. Elle avait célèbre la "victoire" avec le groupe de héros chez Grannys, sous l'œil tendre et amuse de Ruby qui proclamait haut et fort que la Reine d'Arendelle était sa future femme. Mais à présent il était temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Dans toute cette histoire, elle avait "gagne une femme" mais n'avait toujours pas retrouve sa sœur!

Anna était toujours disparue et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Ses allier d'un temps vaquaient tous à nouveau à leurs occupations. La maire de la ville, qui semblait toujours lui en vouloir mortellement, passait beaucoup de temps à discuter avec l'ennemi d'un jour, Ingrid. Les deux femmes s'étaient trouvé des points communs. Les quelques fois ou Elsa avait croisé Ingrid, elle avait pu constater qu'elle et Regina avaient le même sens de l'élégance et du sarcasme.

Snow donnait l'impression d'être débordé alors qu'en réalité elle passait plus de temps les fesses sur les canapés des commères de quartier, une tasse de thé dans la main, a papoter sur les évènements récents.

Mais c'était surtout l'absence d'Emma qu'Elsa reprochait. Elle avait prêté une oreille attentive aux déboires de la blonde, l'avait conseillé et avait apporté son aide pour la résolution de la crise s'abattant sur la ville, et en échange, Emma brillait par son absence. Encore cet après-midi, la sheriff devait passer récupérer des affaires dans l'appartement de ses parents et la rejoindre pour lui prêter main forte dans ses recherches. Apres plus de 40 minutes de retard et pas de réponses a ses appels, Elsa avait dû se rendre a l'évidence, elle devrait continuer seule.

Aux grands maux les grands moyens, la souveraine avait décidé de demander de l'aide à Rumpelstilskin. Une fois sa femme auprès de lui, le Ténébreux était retourne dans sa boutique et personne ne l'avait revu depuis. Belle quant à elle avait rouvert la bibliothèque, comme si de rien n'était. Nul doute que ces deux-là avaient discuté d'une forme de rédemption pour le Dark One. Il n'en restait pas moins, un magicien puissant avec de nombreux moyens à sa disposition. Elsa avait beau aimer son pouvoir – lorsqu'il n'était pas hors de contrôle – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustrée dans des moments comme celui-ci ou une sculpture de glace l'aidait autant à retrouver sa sœur qu'un collier de fer à cheval.

Elle rentra d'un pas vif dans le sombre établissement, faisant tinter la clochette a la volée.

"Mr Gold, il faut que nous parlions", annonça-t-elle d'emblée en avançant vers le comptoir. Le propriétaire des lieux se tenait derrière ce dernier avec un livre entre ses longs doigts fins.

"Qui suis-je pour refuser une telle requête, si courtoisement formulée qui plus est", répondit-il sur un ton amuse. "Avez-vous un sujet précis en tête ou souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse des suggestions de sujets que je souhaiterais aborder avec vous?"

"Vous avez des sujets dont vous voulez me parler?", demanda automatiquement Elsa, un instant décontenancée par l'information.

"Oh mais bien sûr! Vous êtes la Reine d'un royaume voisin, vous possédez une maitrise de la neige et de la glace et vous êtes arrivés ici transportée dans une jarre magique passée à travers un portail temporel, vous admettrez que plusieurs centaines de questions peuvent légitimement venir à l'esprit.", enchaina Rumpel en reposant son livre. "Par exemple, est-ce-que vous avez eu l'occasion de discuter avec Ingrid de l'accord qu'elle a exigée en échange du retour au calme?"

Encore une fois, la question pris la jeune femme par surprise. En voyant le regard pétillant que le Ténébreux posait sur elle, elle décida toutefois d'éviter ce terrain glissant et de revenir au thème de sa visite.

"Je ne suis pas là pour passer un interrogatoire, je veux retrouver ma sœur.", fit-elle fermement.

"Un refrain maintes fois entendu", soupira Gold en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Et je n'aurais cesse de le répéter tant que je ne l'aurais pas à mes cotes.", s'obstina Elsa.

"Quelle touchante dévotion", lança l'homme sarcastique.

"Arrêtez tout de suite votre petit jeu et rendez-vous utile!", tempêta la Reine des neiges dans un élan furieux, chose rare chez elle. Le facétieux personnage jouait avec ses nerfs, elle le savait, mais elle sentait malgré tout la colère monter en elle.

"Peut-être que les habitants de cette ville acceptent de se faire mener par le bout du nez par vos petits tours de passe-passe, moi pas!, continua-t-elle, un peu plus calmement. "Je viens vous voir aujourd'hui parce que je connais votre réputation, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable et s'il y a bien quelqu'un pour retrouver ma sœur, c'est vous." _Et vous êtes la dernière personne vers qui je peux me tourner dans cette ville d'ingrats,_ pensa-t-elle.

Comme s'il avait entendu cet aveu informulé, Rumplestilskin s'adoucit. Il observa un instant la jeune femme avant de reprendre sur un ton neutre:

"Vous avez frappe à la bonne porte. J'ai mené mes propres recherches et je sais où se trouve votre sœur."

Elsa en resta sans voix ou toute autre forme de réaction. La nouvelle l'avait littéralement paralysée.

Anna! Enfin! Apres tout ce temps, était-il encore permis d'y croire? Surtout quand l'information avait pour source le Dark One. Mais si! Elle voulait s'accrocher à ce nouvel espoir et imaginer que, bientôt, elle pourrait serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

"Ou?", se contenta-t-elle de demander en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Rumple avait vu toutes les émotions traverser le visage de la jeune reine, il avait reconnu cette succession de sentiments. La réalisation, le doute, l'interrogation, l'espoir et enfin l'amour pour cette personne cherchée. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il "aidait" les inconnus par pure intérêt personnel ou par plaisir sadique de les voir se dépêtrer avec une situation impossible, qu'il en avait oublié l'envie de voir quelqu'un heureux grâce a ses actions, mis à part le cas spécial de Belle, bien sûr.

"Avant que je vous dise ou, sachez également que pour… des raisons personnelles, je vous aiderais à la ramener parmi nous.", énonça-t-il prudent. Manquerait plus que l'image de bon samaritain lui colle à la peau.

"Vous essayez de vous racheter auprès de Belle.", lança la blonde avant d'y penser. La perspective de retrouver Anna lui avait-il à ce point ramolli les neurones? Parmi les choses à ne pas dire en face de Rumple, sa déclaration se plaçait dans le trio de tête. Elle s'attendit à subir les foudres de l'homme en face d'elle avant qu'il ne la mette à la porte.

Pourtant, c'est une expression de tendresse qui recouvrit les traits de ce dernier et il répondit dans un sourire:

"Si vous voulez, oui".

Il reprit bien vite son sérieux et fit signe a Elsa de s'approcher. Elle s'accouda au comptoir, pendant que Gold rouvrait son livre à la page qu'il avait laisse plus tôt. En face de la page de texte était dessine un sorte de chapeau orne d'une constellation d'étoiles. Le dessin était au crayon mais malgré tout, la reine eue l'impression que le chapeau avait littéralement aspirer la galaxie.

"Ceci", commença Rumple tel un professeur d'université, "est le chapeau de l'Apprenti du Magicien. Il s'agit d'un objet très puissant qui permet, entre autre, d'absorber certaines formes de magie."

De savoir son hypothèse, au sujet la galaxie qui décorait le couvre-chef, confirmée était loin de rassurer Elsa.

"D'accord, et?", elle espérait vraiment que cette démonstration allait mener quelque part.

"Par le passe, votre sœur est venue dans la Foret Enchantée. Elle était elle-même a votre recherche et est venu querir mon aide", reprit Gold en marquant une pause pour laisser a la blonde le temps de s'imprégner de l'ironie de la situation. "Je lui ai fournie une potion de localisation à utiliser sur un objet touche par votre magie."

"Quel était votre prix?", demanda immédiatement Elsa, pas dupe un instant sur la nature du geste de Rumpelstilskin.

"A votre avis?", dit-il en haussant le sourcil.

"Le chapeau? Mais comment…?", devina confusément la Reine.

"J'ai charge votre sœur de récupérer le chapeau pour moi, en effet. Sachez toutefois que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu."

Elsa ouvrit la bouche, pleine d'inquiétudes. "Rien n'est arrivé à votre chère sœur.", l'interrompit le tenancier. "La dernier fois que j'ai vu sa charmante tête rousse, elle partait avec le chapeau sous le bras et la fiole dans sa poche."

"Je croyais que vous saviez ou elle était!", commença à s'impatienter la souveraine.

"Une petite minute!", s'agaça à son tour Rumple. "J'ai dit _la dernière fois que je l'ai vu_ , j'ai entre temps appris ou elle est à présent."

Le torse d'Elsa recouvrait littéralement le comptoir à présent tellement elle s'était incliner désireuse d'entendre la suite, dans une pose toute sauf royale.

Rumple prit une dernière inspiration, sachant que la suite ne plairait pas beaucoup à la Reine de glace au tempérament de feu.

"Lors de sa visite, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que votre cher Anna portait un collier ravissant."

"Un collier? Ah oui! C'est l'Etoile à Souhait, mon cadeau de mariage", fit Elsa toujours déconcertée.

"Un collier au pouvoir puissant. Suffisamment puissant pour masquer la présence de son porteur, spécialement si celui-ci n'a pas de magie. De tel sorte que si quelqu'un active le chapeau pour capturer son pouvoir… "

"Non…", fit faiblement Elsa, qui commençait à comprendre ou le Ténébreux voulait en venir.

"Je ne sais pas _qui_ a activé le chapeau, ni dans quel but, ce dont je suis sûr c'est que votre sœur est à présent emprisonnée a l'intérieur.", conclut-il.

"Comment?... Mon Dieu… Anna! C'est de ma faute, ce collier était un cadeau de ma part. A cause de lui… elle est emprisonnée", se lamenta la jeune femme accablée par la culpabilité. "Et où est ce chapeau? Comment la libérer?"

"Elle est enfermée un peu comme vous l'étiez dans la jarre", repris Gold, un sourire au coin des lèvres devant la nouvelle ironie. "J'ai perdu la trace du chapeau au moment où votre sœur est partie avec. La seule personne susceptible de savoir où il se trouve à présent est l'Apprenti lui-même. Et l'une des dernière personne à l'avoir vu est votre mère."

"Ma mère? Mais elle est morte.", dit Elsa, définitivement noyée dans la déferlante d'informations qu'elle venait de recevoir.

"Ah mais pas du tout. Votre mère est bien vivante. Encore récemment, elle a recouvert tout Storybrooke de neige et à manquer de geler le cœur de votre future épouse.", fit nonchalamment Rumpel, en souriant de toutes ses dents cette fois, clairement amuse aux dépends de la pauvre jeune reine.

"Quoi!?"

 _Merci pour vos reviews et votre suivi! Je prends toujours autant de plaisir a apporter ma contribution a ce travail d'ecriture, meme si j'esquive le sujet attendu. :P_


	19. Mes Petits Souliers (Em)

**El3n4 (la lâche) ayant fait l'impasse sur la résolution du conflit laisser par Leyya09 (c'était vache quand même), je m'y colle! En espérant que vous en profiterez!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : "Mes Petits Souliers" par Emyliane**

« Bonsoir Famille Charming. Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là avec votre tête d'enterrement ? »

Emma était sûre, absolument certaine que Regina avait fait une erreur en pensant que sa magie venait de l'Amour Vrai de ses parents. Elle devait en avoir hérité de sa mère parce qu'elle était certaine que des lasers sortaient de ses yeux pour foudroyer son prince du regard.

Regina aurait probablement pu se sentir fière de Snow si elle avait été présente, mieux elle aurait peut-être même réussi à lui trouver un point commun ou une filiation quelconque avec elle, car en ce seul regard, Snow le maudissait et lui souhaitait les pires supplices.

« Assis, David. »

Emma se redressa d'instinct, des souvenirs d'enfance lui revenant soudainement. Snow avait enfin un air d'autorité à en faire pâlir Regina.

 _Putain Swan, ne pense plus à Regina, on a un problème plus pressant là !_

Son charmant de père obéit avec docilité, ressemblant à un animal bien dressé répondant à l'appel de son maitre. _Et il a été un très méchant garçon. Méchant garçon !_ chantonna-t-elle dans son esprit prête à tout pour se distraire de la scène à laquelle elle devait assister.

Emma sourit bêtement imaginant David les oreilles basses et la queue entre les jambes, à gémir piteusement.

« Swan, persifla Hook en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes. »

Emma sursauta et le foudroya du regard avant de se rendre compte que le regard noir de sa mère se posait à présent sur eux.

Hook se redressa à son tour, soudain attentif. Emma baissa les yeux vers le sol, observant ses chaussures éraflées.

« Il y a un soucis ? balbutia finalement David.

-Un souci ? Un souci !? Putain oui il y a un « souci », _David_ ! Tu couches avec le manchot !

-Hé, se vexa Hook.

-Chéri… tenta piteusement de se défendre David.

-C'est le fiancé de ta fille, lui rappela-t-elle sèchement. »

Emma pinça les lèvres, nauséeuse à l'idée mais sans oser prendre la parole face à sa mère. _Snow_ l'effrayait !

« Ce n'était pas prémédité, plaida-t-il envers Snow. Je le jure. Et je tiens à préciser qu'ils ne sont pas ''fiancés''. »

Le regard de David s'était reporté sur Emma avant de fuir son regard, coupable mais tentant de se trouver la plus petite des excuses.

« Pas prémédité ? Parce que tu n'as couché avec lui qu'une fois ? _par erreur_? lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

-Mais Snow, gémit-il, ça ne t'a jamais gêné avant. Tu couches bien régulièrement avec Whale et ça ne m'a jamais gêné, moi !

- _Oh mon dieu_ , gémit Emma malade de cette discussion et des images qui en résultaient dans son esprit.

-Ce n'est pas le _fiancé_ de notre fille ! Emma, dis quelque chose ! »

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, Emma se sentit mal.

« Je crois que je vais vomir.

-Oh Emma, par pitié, ne soit pas aussi _dramatique_ ! s'agaça Snow. »

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre et… vomit.

Littéralement.

Le contenu de son estomac termina sur les pieds de Snow.

.

* * *

C'était un rire incroyablement débridé. Le genre de rire à gorge déployée qui apportait des larmes aux yeux et des crampes aux abdominaux. Elle sembla chercher de l'air avant qu'une seconde salve de rire ne résonne.

« ça suffit, se plaignit Emma.

-Non, non laisse-moi encore en profiter. J'aurai payé pour voir sa tête au moment où tu as vomis sur ses petits souliers vernis.

-Elle était en sandalette, gémit Emma. »

Regina se remit à rire, essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

« Vas-y continue. Ma journée ne cesse de s'améliorer.

-Elle a crié ! pleura-t-elle. Comme si je l'assassinais ! Killian a ri et elle lui a juré qu'elle lui enfoncerait profondément son crochet là où le soleil ne brille pas s'il ne se la fermait pas immédiatement.

-Qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'appeler ? enchaina Regina. Je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante pour le cadeau de voir Snow avec ses orteils peinturluré de vomi. »

Regina n'avait pas ''vu'' Snow à proprement parlé, mais si elle tendait l'oreille, elle l'entendait encore maudire de la salle-de-bain où elle se nettoyait. Emma ne voyait pas bien en quoi vomir sur ses chaussures était pire que Neal vomissant sur son haut. _La quantité peut-être…_

« David, avoua-t-elle. C'est lui qui t'a appelé.

-Même s'il est idiot de me prendre pour un docteur –je ne soigne pas les gastro, rappela-t-elle sèchement. Je lui suis reconnaissante de ce cadeau. David malgré ces gouts douteux quant aux choix de ses amants remonte dans mon estime.

-Hé, se plaignit-elle. »

Des amants de son père qu'elle connaissait, l'un était son ex-petit ami, l'autre sa mère.

« Allez il est évident qu'il aime les ''brunes'' avec du eye-liner, lança-t-elle amusée.

-Et bien, j'ai les gouts de mon père alors, murmura-t-elle plaintive. »

Même si Regina comprit qu'Emma n'évoquait pas seulement Hook mais probablement Regina elle-même, elle ne sut pas comment réagir et préféra la mettre mal à l'aise à la place.

« Snow est ta mère –brune avec du eye-liner- mais ta mère quand même, rappela-t-elle. Un peu incestueux à mon avis si tu…

-Oh mon dieu ! _Stop_. Je veux que ces images sortent de ma tête. »

Regina afficha un énième sourire hautain, croisa ses longues jambes et réajusta son tailleur attirant volontairement –même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais- le regard d'Emma.

« Bien Miss Swan, après cette parenthèse des plus sympathiques, sourit-elle victorieuse, je dois indiquer qu'il est 14h, ma pause déjeuner se termine et _certains_ ont un travail.

-Attends… il est 14h ? Merde j'ai oublié Elsa, se rappela soudain Emma.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Regina agacée que même absente Emma pense à la petite reine bleu plutôt qu'à elle, alors qu'elle lui faisait face dans un de ses plus indécent tailleur.

-Je dois y aller, s'exclama Emma comme pour enfoncer le clou. »

Elle se leva précipitamment.

« Emma ! Et tes nausées ? tenta de la retenir Regina.

-Envolées, s'écria-t-elle en passant la porte. »

Regina leva les yeux aux ciels maudissant les blondes quand la tête d'Emma réapparut quelques instants à travers la porte.

« Ah et pour rappel _Miss Mills_ , ironisa Emma, vous n'avez plus de travail, mais vous pouvez rappeler à ma mère –le Maire- que _sa_ pause déjeuner se termine et qu'elle devra se nettoyer les orteils plus tard. Profites-en bien. »

Regina maudit Emma.

.

* * *

« Elsa, je suis _désolée._ »

Elsa soupira et acquiesça pour toutes réponses.

Retrouvailles au Granny's avec une pile de nouveaux dossiers. Elsa reconnaissait bien aimée le lieu et l'accès au délicieux chocolat chaud. Emma n'avait eu aucune difficulté à la retrouver quand elle s'était mise à sa recherche.

 _Ça aurait été bien qu'elle puisse être aussi perspicace pour retrouver Anna_.

« Vraiment, crois-moi. Si tu savais ma journée. Ma mère a appris pour Hook et David et elle les a confrontés aussitôt. Alors j'ai appris pour ma mère et Whale. Ce qui est tout aussi répugnant de mon humble avis. Parce qu'en pré-malédiction d'accord, Mary-Margareth était naïve, mais maintenant… je veux dire c'est le Dr Frankenstein, rien que ça a quelque chose de repoussant!

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il y a d'affreux avec ce Dr. Franck Einstein.

-C'est… non tu sais quoi. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Les histoires de ma mère et de mon père n'ont rien à faire avec moi. Parlons de toi. On ne parle jamais de toi.

-Je cherche ma sœur, lui rappela-t-elle. Et Rumple m'a donné des pistes possibles. »

Emma fronça le nez à l'idée de faire confiance à Rumple et Elsa leva les yeux aux ciels. Au moins le Dark One contribuait à sa recherche. Elsa hésita d'ailleurs à aborder le second sujet d'interrogation générateur de beaucoup trop de stress : Ingrid était-elle bien sa mère ?

Elle décida que non. _Non, rien n'aurait d'importance tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé Anna._ Elle penserait à Ingrid et à leur probable filiation _après_ avoir retrouvé Anna. Elle avait des priorités !

« Ouais, d'accord, soupira Emma totalement inconsciente de ses réflexions. Explique-moi et donne-moi de quoi chercher. »

.

* * *

Elsa dut au moins saluer l'effort.

Emma chercha 3/4h avant que l'ennui la gagne et qu'elle en vienne à se distraire. Ça commença avec le stylo à tapoter son bureau, puis des bulles de chewing-gum qui éclatèrent, jusqu'aux grincements des pieds de sa chaise quand elle se penchait en arrière puis les murmures des paroles de musiques qu'elle se mit à chantonner.

« J'ai entendu que tu étais fiancée, lança-t-elle soudainement. »

Elsa laissa sa tête retombée sur le bureau avec un gémissement. Le visage rouge.

« Félicitations, poursuivit Emma.

-Qu'est-ce qu'est allé raconter Ruby ? pleurnicha Elsa.

-Que vous êtes fiancées, sourit-elle. Elle en parle à toutes les personnes qu'elle croise.

-Pourquoi ? Je comprends que c'était une blague qui pouvait faire sourire. Mais ça va faire des semaines et.. et je suis reine.

-Déjà, ça ne fait pas _des semaines_ mais seulement trois jours Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport, indiqua distraitement Emma.

-Le rapport ? Je suis reine, la réputation est importante et…

-Ruby n'est pas assez bien ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

Elsa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis…

« Et comment c'est fini la conversation avec ta mère, David et Hook ? »

Emma sourit, amusée et tout à fait consciente qu'Elsa changeait de conversations.

« Et bien, crois le ou non, je suis parvenue à éviter la conclusion de cette confrontation, répondit-elle néanmoins. »

Haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Emma regarda le plafond, amusée.

« J'ai vomi sur les pieds de ma mère. »

Aussitôt, Elsa prit cet air troublé. Celui qu'ont les amis quand il s'inquiète notamment pour leur état de santé. Elle ne rit pas ni ne s'amusa de la situation et Emma songea que c'était probablement une bonne chose qu'elle eut enfin une amie de ce genre là. Elle avait une palanquée d'amis sarcastiques et mordants, il lui fallait à présent des amis attentionnés.

« ça va ? demanda Elsa.

-Comme un charme maintenant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. La conversation a dû me rendre malade.

-Une conversation peut faire beaucoup de chose, mais rendre malade ? J'en doute. Tu as peut être mangé quelque chose qui n'est pas passé.

-Hmm, je dois plutôt couver une petite gastro, j'ai la nausée depuis quelques jours.

-Emma si ça ne va pas, tu peux aller te reposer je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Non non ça va aller.

-Et bien j'espère que tu te soignes. Il serait bête de transmettre ta gastro à tout le monde.

-Je ferais attention, ironisa-t-elle.

-Du moment que ce ne sont pas des nausées matinales, s'amusa Elsa. Il ne manquerait plus que tu sois enceinte. La conversation Hook/famille charming serait explosive. »

Elsa était fière de son trait d'humour. Elle n'était pas connue pour son aisance avec les gens ou les conversations anodines mais l'humour semblait souvent aider question sociabilisation. Elle rit gentiment tout en essayant d'imaginer la scène avant de noter qu'elle riait seule.

 _Elle manquait probablement de pratique côté humour…_

Ca ou… elle s'approchait peut-être un peu trop d'une éventualité à prendre en compte. Emma silencieuse, se tenait en effet la bouche légèrement entrouverte et pâle comme la mort elle-même.


	20. Intimité de couloir (L)

**Un petit chapitre de transition :) Pour ceux qui connaissent, un petit clin d'oeil à iZombie, pour ceux qui connaissent pas, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller regarder cette série géniale ?!**

 **Après ce bref aparté, bonne lecture :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : "Intimité de couloir" par Leyya09  
**

 _« Du moment que ce ne sont pas des nausées matinales. Il ne manquerait plus que tu sois enceinte »._ Emma était restée bloquée sur cette phrase et elle résonnait de manière très tragique dans son cerveau.

« Emma ? Demanda Elsa inquiète

\- Mon dieu ...! s'écria la concernée

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai raison ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! s'énerva la Sauveuse, avec toutes ses batailles, ses questions de vie ou de mort, je ... Je n'ai jamais fait attention à la date de mes règles ! »

Sous le coup de l'énervement et de la panique, Emma s'était levée.

« Il faut absolument que je vois un médecin ! Tout de suite !

\- Oui, ok, d'accord, direction l'hôpital ! » essaya de la rassurer Elsa en rangea le plus vite possible ses dossiers et en suivant l'autre blonde qui avait déjà quitté Granny's en courant.

Dans la rue principale, elles dépassèrent la voiture d'Emma - « _pas le temps »_ indiqua la shérif - et se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'hôpital. Arrivée à l'accueil, Emma bouscula la pauvre hôtesse et se dirigea droit vers le médecin le plus proche. Elle en trouva un blond platine dans le couloir principal qui remplissait tranquillement ses papiers. Sans autre forme de procès, Emma l'attrapa par le bras, le fit se retourner et …

« Dr Whale ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette immonde coupe de cheveux ? ET OH MON DIEU JE VIENS DE ME RAPPELER QUE VOUS COUCHEZ AVEC MA MÈRE ! hurla t-elle au milieu du couloir.

Le Dr Whale haussa un sourcil :

\- Miss Swan, y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ou raconter ma vie sexuelle à tout l'hôpital est votre seule préoccupation ? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

\- Euh oui pardon ... s'excusa Emma toute penaude en voyant que quelques personnes avaient entendu son éclat de voix et les regardaient maintenant d'un air entendu. Sa mère allait avoir une sacré réputation… Décidément, pensa t-elle, il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se taire.

\- Alors ? Demanda le docteur

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait vous parlez en privé ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant

\- Je croyais pourtant que vous n'accordiez aucun crédit à l'intimité ? répondit-il narquoisement

\- Oui, bon désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai eu une journée horrible ! »

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe a Emma et Elsa qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser dans son coin, de le suivre. Arrivés dans une chambre, il demanda des précisions sur leur visite. Calmée et peu encline à la discussion, Emma avait retrouvé sa timidité habituelle concernant les choses de la vie et avait du mal à cracher le morceau. Fatiguée de ses métaphores, Elsa lâcha :

« Elle a peur d'être enceinte !

\- Ah je vois ! sourit Whale en lui demandant de s'asseoir sur le lit pour lui faire une prise de sang, peur de voir sa vie sexuelle déballée au grand jour ? »

Emma lui lança un regard noir. Elle commençait à en avoir de ce foutu docteur de mes deux, surtout qu'Elsa ne cachait pas le fait qu'elle trouvait la situation amusante.

« Elsa, est-ce que tu pourrais retirer ce sourire en coin de ton visage ? C'est une situation extrêmement grave ici !

\- Ah c'est vous Elsa ? demanda Whale, soudain très intéressé.

\- Oui pourquoi ? s'inquiéta la blonde en le regardant finir son prélèvement.

\- Votre fiancée est passée il y a quelques jours me poser des questions sur la sécurité de votre vie sexuelle expliqua-t-il sans cacher son hilarité.

\- De... de... quoi ? » paniqua la reine en devenant rouge.

Malheureusement elle n'entendit pas la réponse du docteur, Emma venait d'être prise d'un fou rire si tonitruant que la réponse de Whale fut engloutie. Elle était tellement hilare, que cela commençait à contaminer Whale qui tressautait en rangeant ses petits flacons de sang.

« Je dépose les flacons au laboratoire ! » affirma t-il en cachant difficilement son rire.

Il quitta la pièce et Elsa put concentrer son regard le plus noir sur la seule personne encore présente. Malheureusement pour la Reine, la voir rouge et énervée avait l'air de faire encore plus rire Emma qui commençait à s'étouffer.

« Dis donc, Swan, s'exclama Elsa en appuyant expressément sur le nom de la Shérif, c'est ainsi que tu me remercies de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Je te signale que j'ai mis la recherche de ma soeur de côté pour t'aider avec tes petites histoires familiales et que tu avais prévu en échange de m'aider mais qu'en réalité je passe le plus clair de mon temps à te chercher dans tout Storybrooke. Je commence à en avoir légèrement marre de notre amitié à sens unique. Je sais que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant et que j'ai très peu d'expérience en la matière mais ce deal ne me semble pas du tout équitable. »

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade d'Elsa, Emma s'était figée et avait cessé de rire. La Reine avait totalement raison… le début de tout ça était la recherche d'Anna, elle avait donné sa parole, son honneur, qu'elle aiderait Elsa à la retrouver. Honteuse, elle se rendait compte combien elle avait négligé son amie au profit de ses complications personnelles.

« Je suis désolée Elsa, je n'ai aucune excuse. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas le résultat du test avant au moins quelques heures. Peux-tu me rappeler ce que Rumplestilskin t'a dit et on se remet en chemin ? »

Légèrement agacée, mais consciente qu'Emma essayait de faire amende honorable, Elsa ré-expliqua rapidement l'histoire du chapeau et cette fois-ci, elle impliqua pleinement Ingrid, sa soi-disant mère, dans son discours.

Pendant que la Sauveuse réfléchissait à sa réponse, elles récupèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôpital. L'hôtesse, fort peu agréable vu comment Emma l'avait bousculée, lui indiqua que ses résultats seraient disponibles en fin de journée. Enfin, elles sortirent de l'endroit aseptisé et Emma se sentit plus en confiance pour poser la question :

« Tu savais qu'Ingrid était ta mère ?

\- Non. Rumplestilskin me l'a appris. Pour moi, ma mère, c'est celle qui m'a élevée jusqu'à mes 16 ans et qui est morte lors d'un naufrage. Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'avais été adoptée.

\- Si tu t'en sens capable, le plus simple serait quand même d'aller la voir. Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur la résolution de la tempête. Rumplestilskin a passé un contrat avec ta mère, la garantie qu'il ne te fera aucun mal. Apparemment, ils ont un passé conflictuel, comme pratiquement chaque personne avec Rumplestilskin, sourit-elle.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, répondit Elsa, mais tu penses qu'elle voudra me voir ?

\- Bien sûr ! En fait, avoua Emma encore plus honteuse, elle nous avait demandés à Regina et moi d'organiser des retrouvailles mais euh… les événements ont fait que j'ai zappé et Regina ne semble pas vraiment t'aimer.

\- Normal, sourit Elsa, elle est jalouse qu'on se soit embrassées !

\- Quoi ? rougit la Shérif, mais non, je pense que c'est la rivalité entre reines.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, cela doit être ça, répondit la Reine ironique. Bon, où habite Ingrid ? »

Emma lui indiqua le chemin et elles se hâtèrent vers la demeure de la Reine des Neiges en bordure de la ville. Etonnement la maison était colorée et le jardin bien entretenu. Arrivées devant le palier, Emma vit qu'Elsa hésitait, aussi, se fut elle qui appuya sur la sonnette. Seulement, ce n'est pas Ingrid qui ouvrit la porte…

* * *

 **Encore une fin sadique hihi :p A bientôt pour la suite !**


	21. Point de contact (El)

Bonjour a toutes et tous! Cela faisait longtemps. Les vacances, la rentree tout ca... En realite ce chapitre est pret depuis quelques temps deja et je l'ai laisse en attente sur mon ordinateur. Il ne lui manquait qu'un titre. Desolee pour ca. J'espre que vous prendrez autant de plaisir a le lire que j'en ai eu a l'ecrire!

 **Chapitre 21: "Point de contact" par El3n4**

Regina n'était pas facilement surprise. Elle était, sans se vanter, suffisamment intelligente pour anticiper les débouchés des évènements ou, à défaut, suffisamment bien éduquer pour garder sa royale composition. Mais alors qu'elle était tranquillement installée chez Ingrid pour discuter de choses et d'autres pendant que la maîtresse de maison s'activait a la préparation du café – noir et corsé comme elle l'aimait -, elle n'avait pas prévu d'entendre la sonnette retentir ; et n'avait certainement pas envisage _qui_ se tiendrait de l'autre côté de la porte qu'elle s'était gentiment proposée d'aller ouvrir.

Emma Swan, la seule et unique. La même Emma Swan dont elle parlait avec Ingrid quelques minutes plus tôt, lui expliquant sa volonté d'éviter la blonde désormais.

Oh la parenthèse vomie un peu plus tôt dans la journée avait été un agréable rafraichissement, très plaisant. Mais également un cruel rappel de ce sentiment qui l'attrapait à chaque fois qu'Emma passait du temps avec cette pauvre excuse de reine d'Elsa. Jalousie. Elle était jalouse de ne plus passer autant de temps avec son amie… entre autre.

Et encore une fois, son sang ne manqua pas de faire un tour lorsqu'elle aperçut le triste bleu délavé de la robe d'Elsa dépasser de derrière le cuir rouge.

"Tiens, Sheriff Swan et son inséparable acolyte." les accueillit-elle glaciale.

"Regina? Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici!", s'enthousiasma ladite sheriff, oublieuse de la tension montante entre les deux autres femmes. "Elsa est venu pour parler à Ingrid", continua-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

Regina saisit vite le sous-entendu, et en oublia un instant son ressentiment envers la jeune reine.

"Oh, oui bien sûr, elle est là, je vous en prie". Elle s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer. Mais alors qu'Emma franchissait le seuil en souriant à Regina et continuait son chemin en direction du salon, Elsa s'arrêta à hauteur de l'ancienne Evil Queen et s'approcha d'elle avec un air dangereux.  
"Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas, mais quels que soient vos reproches à mon égard, je ne veux pas les voir ruiner la conversation à venir avec … Ingrid avec vos petites remarques ironiques.", fit la souveraine d'Arendelle en un souffle, à quelques pas de la brune. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir mais se ravisa l'instant suivant et reprit: "Et, de plus, sachez que vous m'en voulez pour quelque chose de… de faux! Si seulement vous me laissiez vous le prouver."

"Oh mais je crois que j'ai eu toutes les preuves nécessaires, je me passerais de démonstrations supplémentaires, merci bien. Et quand à votre inquiétude sur ma supposée intervention malvenue, sachez que j'apprécie et respecte Ingrid et que je dirais ni ferais de choses déplacées par soucis pour elle.", répliqua Regina, agacée d'avoir été ainsi mise au pied du mur par cette pimbêche.

Elle reprit la direction du salon sans attendre, elle y trouva Emma tranquillement installée dans le canapé, une tasse de café fumant à la main en train de bavarder tranquillement avec la propriétaire des lieux.

"Ah vous voilà! Je ne savais pas ma maison suffisamment grande pour s'y perdre.", taquina Ingrid.

"Il n'en n'est rien de la sorte, nous avons seulement mis quelques points au clair avec Elsa.", répondit honnêtement la brune en s'asseyant aux côtés de la sheriff, les yeux obstinément baissés vers la table basse. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de cette dernière.

Cette réaction fit repenser à Emma à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Elsa peu de temps avant de sonner à la porte. Regina serait-elle vraiment _jalouse_ d'Elsa pour ce stupide baiser désespéré?

La pensée était étrangement satisfaisante. Elle ne s'était accordé que quelques instants très passagers pour réfléchir à la découverte permise par la poudre du Ténébreux. Mais quelques instants avaient suffi pour admettre que cela faisait sens.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua que tardivement que la jeune reine était restée debout à l'entrée du salon, très incertaine sur la marche à suivre. Ingrid restait muette également et lançait des regards timide vers sa fille sans oser briser le silence.

 _Il faut laisser ces deux-là parler_ , pensa Emma. Aussi décida-t-elle bien vite de son excuse pour sortir de la pièce avec Regina.

"Elsa, vient t'assoir à ma place, Regina et moi on va aller chercher d'autres tasses." En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle saisit la maire par le coude, la forçant à se lever et à la suivre. Elle parcourut un autre couloir et entra dans une pièce au hasard qui se révéla par chance être la cuisine dont elle ferma la porte. Elle ne s'était pas retourné pour savoir si Elsa était effectivement entrée en mouvement, mais elle comptait sur Ingrid pour trouver quoi dire pour mettre la jeune femme plus à l'aise si ce n'était pas le cas.

Emma se tourna vers Regina, qui lui tournait actuellement le dos, toute dédiée à sa tâche de trouver des tasses.

"J'aurais dû prendre le café avec moi, il va être froid le temps que l'on revienne.", lança-t-elle en guise d'introduction à la sérieuse conversation à venir.

"Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne compte pas passer la nuit dans cette cuisine sous prétexte de laisser ces deux la rattraper le temps perdu.", répliqua son amie spontanément.

La remarque fit sourire la blonde. Elle réalisa que les conversations avec Regina lui avaient manquées, une conversation au calme sans la menace de crise ou la honte d'un estomac facétieux.

"Nous avons toujours l'option de tenter une échappée par la fenêtre.", enchaina-t-elle sur un ton joueur.

"Je suis une reine très chère, je ne vais certainement pas me sauver de chez une amie en jouant les Arsène Lupin", répondit l'ancienne souveraine en se tournant vers Emma, une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux.

Elles restèrent un moment à s'observer. Quelque peu intimidée par l'intensité du moment, Regina finit pas lancer:

"Et comment va ton estomac? D'autres épisodes de cirage de souliers non conventionnel à déplorer?"

"Errh… Non aucun, heureusement.", dit Emma gênée. Elle soupesa le pour et le contre quelques instants avant d'opter pour la vérité. "Elsa a suggéré qu'il s'agissait peut être de nausée du a une grossesse, je suis allée faire un test avant de venir ici." La sheriff ne manqua pas la façon dont les yeux de Regina se rétrécirent à la mention de l'autre reine, pour ensuite s'agrandir de surprise.

"Un test de grossesse?" répéta un peu stupidement la maire, avant de retrouver un air "Reginesque". "Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu m'as avoué il y a quelques temps, aveux dont je me serais bien passé sur le moment en toute honnêteté, qu'entre toi et Hook les contacts étaient de plus en plus platoniques. Alors à moins que tu es trouvé du réconfort auprès d'un autre mâle avec plus d'ego que de bon sens, je ne vois pas comment une grossesse est possible." Elle avait essayé de d'énoncer la dernière partie en cachant le dédain dans sa voix. Parce qu'imaginer Emma avec Hook était écœurant, avec Elsa très agaçant, mais avec un inconnu pioché au hasard dans un bar, tout simplement rageant.

La jeune femme réfléchit aux paroles de son amie. Oui, elle se souvenait avoir admis, au cours d'une soirée vin et cidre dans un des canapés honteusement confortable de la maire, l'absence d'intimité dans son couple. Il faut dire qu'à cet instant elle était généreusement pompette et avait encore en tête la volonté de sauver son couple. Enfin c'était avant qu'elle n'entrebâille la porte à secret derrière laquelle se tenait Hook et David.

S'entendre dire qu'elle pouvait être enceinte avait gommé la rationnelle logique au profit d'une panique dévorante. Maintenant que la brune en parlait, il n'y avait _aucune_ , absolument _aucune_ chance que ses nausées soient provoquées par le développement d'un fœtus.

"Oui, tu as raison, je n'y pensais plus.", fit-elle songeuse, les yeux perdus sur la rue par-delà la fenêtre. "Je ne suis pas enceinte. Et il n'y a pas eu de rencontre d'un soir non plus.", s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter peu encline à laisser Regina croire qu'elle était ce genre de personne.

Alors qu'elle se focalisait à nouveau sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce et qu'elle vit l'expression partagée entre soulagement et inquiétude de la maire, elle se décida à adresser l'éléphant dans la pièce.

"Regina, il faut que tu saches, à propos de ce qui c'est passe pendant la poursuite de la Reine des Neiges…", entama maladroitement la sheriff.

Mais elle fut interrompu par la brune qui s'avançait vers elle jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques pas.

"Tu es peut-être soulagée d'avoir éliminé l'option d'une grossesse mais cela n'indique pas pour autant la cause de ton estomac douloureux.", dit doucement Regina. Et là-dessus, elle vint poser sa main à plat sur l'estomac d'Emma, comme un médecin qui chercherait à établir un diagnostic par le biais de palpations. Sauf que la maire n'était pas médecin et ne cherchait certainement pas à trouver quel mal s'en était pris à l'estomac d'Emma, elle était bien trop occupée à savourer son expression consternée et le tressautement nerveux de sa gorge.

La sheriff était coincée entre le plan de travail et Regina, et bien qu'elle soit tétanisée, elle n'aurait troquée sa place pour rien au monde. Incroyable comment ce simple geste pouvait être agréable, plaisant, apaisant…. tentateur.

"Mais pardonne moi, je t'ai coupé. Tu disais?", continua la maire à voix basse, en contractant que légèrement les doigts. Elle fut très satisfaite de son effet lorsqu'Emma ferma les yeux en dévoilant un peu plus son cou.

Au diable les faux-semblants, elle devait l'admettre, elle _adorait_ avoir cet effet sur Emma, elle voulait continuer à provoquer ces réactions et surtout savoir qu'elle était la _seule_ à pouvoir le faire. Merde… elle était entrée en terrain dangereux.

"Ce que je voulais dire", articula laborieusement Emma, en essayant de se focaliser sur ce qu'elle avait à dire plutôt que sur la douce chaleur de la paume et des doigts fins qu'elle pouvait sentir à travers son T-shirt.

Mais le karma en avait décidé autrement, la coupant à nouveau par l'intermédiaire du son strident de la sonnette. Décidemment la maison de l'ex-méchante avait beaucoup de succès cet après-midi.

Regina se recula et commença à se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine après avoir récupéré les tasses pendant qu'Emma restait toujours figée, regrettant le froid soudain.

Elles entendirent Ingrid ouvrir au nouveau venu, suivi de près par une voix familière.

"Bonjour, j'ai appris que Regina était ici cet après-midi, est ce que je pourrais lui parler?"

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard surpris.

"Snow… Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle vient faire ici?", s'interrogea Emma.

Une venue hautement perturbante sans aucun doute, que là encore, Regina n'avait pas vu venir.


	22. The Princess Return (Em)

**Je dois l'admettre le chapitre a mis du temps à sortir par pure flemme (il était écrit mais... fallait se connecter, publier et... ok y a pas d'excuses...)**

.

 **Chapitre 22 : " The Princess Return", par Emyliane**

.

« Attend, gémit-elle. »

L'homme soupira de manière excessive pour montrer qu'il en avait assez. Combien de fois avait-il dû attendre ? Combien de fois lui avait-il dit de _ne pas ramasser_ de cailloux ?

« Anna, se plaignit-il. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net, ouvrant de grands yeux de biches affolés. Probablement parce qu'il la prenait à ramasser à nouveau une pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ? »

Elle se redressa, brossant sa main contre sa robe, l'air de rien.

« Rien. Rien du tout. »

Les joues rouges et gênées n'avaient rien d'innocent. Elle avait été prise en flagrant délits et elle osait continuer de nier.

« Anna, reprit-il plus sèchement.

-Ces pierres sont _si_ joli Kristoff ! se défendit-elle.

-Tu en as mis plein ton sac. Tu te plains d'avoir mal au dos et de te sentir fatiguée. Laisse tomber les cailloux !

-Mais… mais Kristoff ! Tu devrais me comprendre ! Et si c'était un membre de ta famille ! »

Elle tendait devant elle une pierre brillante et lisse. Kristoff aurait probablement dit que c'était un vulgaire galet si ce n'était pour la lueur étrange qui en émanait.

« Ma _famille_ , reprit-il, est composé de troll ! Pas de cailloux. »

Il était sûr de l'entendre murmurer qu'on aurait pu s'y tromper. Il était même à peu près certains qu'elle venait de faire la réflexion que _ses_ cailloux étaient beaucoup plus beau de toute manière.

« Peut-être mais ces derniers ont quelques choses de magiques. »

Kristoff ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et ne trouva rien à dire.

Ils avaient en effet quelque chose de magique. En fait pour ainsi dire, toutes ses grottes avaient quelques choses de magiques.

Ils s'étaient éveillés –comprenez par là qu'ils s'étaient décongelés- plusieurs semaines plus tôt avec ce qui paraissait être tout Arendelle. Ou une petite partie du moins. Le palais s'y trouvait ainsi que tous les quartiers au sud-est de celui-ci, ce qui ne correspondait pas à grand-chose après réflexion. Cela n'en restait pas moins impressionnant quand ils s'étaient réveillés sous une voûte de roche, déplacé magiquement sans le moindre doute : hommes, femmes, enfants, animaux, maison et autres biens matériels.

Si les vieilles horloges leur avaient permis de suivre le temps qu'ils avaient été piégé dans les grottes, rien ne leur avait indiqué le temps qu'ils étaient restés gelés, ni à quel moment ils avaient été amené sous la voûte rocheuse. Ni pourquoi ils s'étaient réveillés là.

En tout cas il y avait quelque chose de miraculeux à ce que les vivres du château et des différentes habitations aient gelés et soit encore là, comestibles. Ils avaient ainsi eu de quoi se nourrir une fois éveillé.

Une fois qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie immédiatement visible et que leur source de lumière était ses roches lumineuses, le palais avait aussitôt instauré un rationnement et accueillis l'ensemble des personnes au palais. Il fallait s'unir pour comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Que ce soit la taille de la voûte ou qu'il y ait des accès à l'extérieur, l'air était au moins respirable.

Pourtant leurs vivres ne tiendraient pas longtemps et la panique prendrait rapidement le dessus.

Si Kristoff ne disait rien, il en venait parfois à penser qu'ils étaient en enfer et qu'il n'y avait nul sorti.

Anna toujours intrépide avait donc décidé de trouver la sortie des grottes par elle-même, laissant ses gens à la charge des conseillers et soldats. Au moins la population qui les accompagnait était maitrisable. La plupart des personnes _était_ des membres du personnel royal formé à obéir à la famille d'Anna. Les quelques habitants civils avaient été plus difficile à convaincre quant à mettre leur confiance en Anna. _Avec raison probablement,_ si elle continuait à préférer les cailloux brillant à la recherche d'une sortie.

Kristoff n'était pas homme à s'énerver, mais il avait faim, il était fatigué et croyez-le ou non il avait froid dans cette grotte.

Agacé, il attrapa le cailloux d'Anna, la jeta à même le sol et y donna un coup de piolet. La pierre céda friable et de la poussière brillante se dispersa en l'air.

« C'est malin, grommela Anna en tentant de se débarrasser de la poussière qui retombait sur elle. »

Celle sur ces vêtements partait facilement, mais certains s'était incrusté dans les recoins de son pendentif. Le seul souvenir d'Elsa qu'elle avait amené dans sa quête d'une sortie : son cadeau de mariage.

Elle le serra de la main et le porta tout contre sa poitrine.

« Si ça se trouve tu viens de détruire une pierre magique, rétorqua-t-elle en foudroyant –ou du moins en essayant- Kristoff du regard.

-Une pierre magique ça n'existe pas. »

Anna songea à la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontré à Arendelle –Bella était-ce ?- elle avait eu des cailloux colorés magiques.

« Et si c'était magique je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aiderait à trouver la sortie, enchaina Kristoff. On perd du temps Anna, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu prennes ça au sérieux. »

Regard offensé et moue qui se voulait colérique.

« Je prends ça au sérieux Kristoff. Personne ne rêve plus que moi de trouver une sortie. Je _veux_ retrouver ma sœur. »

Les mots eurent-ils à peine quitté ses lèvres que le collier qu'elle serrait toujours entre ses doigts s'illumina.

Kristoff et Anna en restèrent béat de stupeur.

Kristoff s'en approcha alors qu'Anna ouvrait sa main.

Le collier ne retomba pas contre sa poitrine mais se redressa aussitôt tirant le cou d'Anna vers la droite.

« Waoh, qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

Kristoff attrapa le collier et l'observa de plus près. Ce n'était pas tant le bijou lui-même qui brillait que les particules de poussières qui…

« Anna, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Tu as raison ! On se trouve en plein milieu d'une veine de poussière de fée ! Toute cette roche est emplie de magie !

-Ah ! gronda-t-elle main sur les hanches dans une pause empli de fierté mais si le collier lui barrait comiquement le visage. Je te l'avais dit. Anna a _toujours_ raison.

-Anna a _surtout_ beaucoup de chance. »

Ils regardèrent le bijou avec excitation.

.

* * *

Snow avait décidé qu'elle devait avoir une conversation avec sa fille. Parce qu'il était temps d'avoir une conversation d'adultes. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle comptait dire. Probablement que cette situation n'était de la faute de personne et que… non rayer ça.

C'était la seule faute de Hook. David était dans une relation « ouverte » avec elle, il avait le droit de voir d'autre gens. Certes son gout en homme était _mauvais_ … rayer ça.

Son _choix_ de partenaire ou pour ainsi dire le petit ami de sa fille était une erreur. Mais le seul vrai responsable était Hook. Il l'avait trompé et trahi. Mais les choses pouvaient s'arranger ! Avec un peu de chance, si Emma était pour les relations ouvertes… non rayer ça 3 fois.

Ce serait comme si Emma et David entretenait une relation indirect l'un avec l'autre avec Hook en intermédiaire et … non supprimer ! Supprimer !

Emma, les hommes sont des salauds.

Mieux. Elle pouvait commencer à partir de là.

Emma les hommes sont des salauds et… En fait non mauvaise idée, cela pourrait sous-entendre que les femmes étaient mieux et le _gout_ d'Emma dans les femmes _étaient_ discutables.

Hors de question de devenir la belle mère de sa belle mère. Ce serait comme si elle… Non. Snow non ne pense plus aux filiations. Reprend depuis le début.

« Emma le célibat c'est pas mal. »

Voilà. C'était parfait.

Elle répéta les mots deux-trois fois pour voir comment cela sonnait.

« Tu romps avec ta petite amie ? Parce que si c'est ta façon de faire elle est vraiment mauvaise. »

Snow sursauta une main sur le cœur.

Une jeune fille rousse avec deux nattes -genre fifi brindacier- un visage constellé de tâche de rousseur et un regard curieux lui faisait face. Elle fronçait le nez de manière presque comique.

« Euh… quoi ?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter : Emma le célibat c'est pas mal. Et tu sembles angoissée. Moi aussi je répète à voix hautes les choses importantes.

-Emma est ma fille.

-Oh, s'exclama-t-elle gênée. Ce n'est pas un très bon conseil vous savez. Moi je n'arrête pas de répéter à ma sœur que le célibat ça craint. Qu'elle devrait se trouver un mari. Ou une femme, comme vous.

-Emma est ma fille, rappela-t-elle quelque peu consterné.

-Ah oui, désolée. J'ai oublié. »

Elle venait pourtant de lui dire.

« Excusez-la, intervint précipitamment un grand homme blond qui paraissait à la fois excédé par la jeune fille et incroyablement enthousiaste pour une raison quelconque. On cherche une femme blonde ? Cheveux tressés qui a… euh de la magie ?

-Vous connaissez Elsa ? s'exclama la jeune femme rousse en lui coupant la parole, agacée par l'incapacité de son compagnon à savoir poser les _bonnes_ questions.

-Elsa ? répéta Snow distraitement. Et bien oui. Elle doit se trouver au _Diner_ c'est là qu'elle passe une bonne partie de son temps. »

Après des cris de joies –excessif, _beaucoup trop excessif_ \- il aurait dû être criminel d'être aussi enthousiaste, Snow leur indiqua le chemin à prendre pour atteindre le _Diner_.

Elle les regarda vaguement s'éloigner semblant se plaindre que le collier ne voulait plus briller ou… peu importe.

Snow était sur une mission.

« Emma tu sais le célibat c'est pas si mal. »

Elle frappa à la porte de chez Ingrid où on lui avait dit que sa fille était partie se rendre. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle ne devait justement pas accompagner Elsa.

Peu importe.

Emma tu sais le célibat c'est pas si mal.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle sentit toutefois son estomac se tordre de panique à l'idée que tout son argumentaire se résumait à ça.

Ingrid l'observa et dans un moment de pure illumination, elle considéra qu'il serait beaucoup plus facile –enfin façon de dire- de conseiller diplomatiquement à Regina de laisser sa fille tranquille.

Ce serait déjà pas mal.

Voilà, bien meilleure plan. Elle allait menac- _conseiller diplomatiquement_ à l'ancienne méchante reine de…

A la réflexion elle tenait quand même à sa vie.

 _Regina_ tu sais le célibat c'est pas si mal. Je te le conseille.

Oui voilà ! Parfait.

Regina tu sais le célibat c'est pas si mal. Je te le conseille au nom de notre nouvelle amitié comme je le conseillerai à Emma. Restez célibataire, soyez célibataire ensemble… enfin pas ensemble ''ensemble'' ce serait comme contraire à l'idée d'être célibataire.

Elle s'enthousiasma de sa réflexion rapide, confiante qu'elle pouvait enfin agir comme la mère qu'elle avait toujours été destinée à être : Prendre soin de son bébé et de son innocence. Le célibat était vraiment une idée de génie. Personne n'était assez bien pour Emma et dieu, tout le monde était beaucoup trop bien pour la méchante reine. Elle allait leur délivrer sa sagesse ! En commençant par la conversation qu'elle craignait la moins.

« Bonjour, lança-t-elle à Ingrid qui venait d'ouvrir sa porte, j'ai appris que Régina était ici cet après-midi, est-ce que je pourrais lui parler ? »


	23. Et la famille s'agrandit (L)

**Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard, j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche... !**

 **Heureusement, il est vite passé :)**

 **Aussi : BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : "Et la famille s'agrandit" par Leyya09**

Anna et Kristoff se dépêchaient de se diriger vers le _Diner_ pour retrouver, enfin, Elsa. Impatients et excités, ils ouvrirent la porte d'un seul coup et firent rapidement le tour de la salle du regard. Seulement, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait aucun vêtement bleu qui irradiait, aucune chevelure blonde qui resplendissait, bref, pas d'Elsa sur place.

« Mais, c'est pas possible, où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? s'énerva Anna

\- Tu connais Elsa, elle est soit en mode ermite quelque part, soit dans de sales draps. »

Cette réplique avait été prononcée assez fortement et le nom d'Elsa fit tiquer une brune accoudée au bar :

« Vous lui voulez quoi à Elsa ? demanda-t-elle d'un air méfiant

\- Vous connaissez ma sœur ? répondit Anna enthousiaste

\- C'est votre sœur ? s'exclama Ruby joyeuse, en s'approchant et leur proposant deux pintes de bière.

\- Oui ! Et voici Kristoff, mon mari, continua la princesse pendant que Kristoff se jetait sur la bière, vous connaissez bien Elsa ?

\- Et ben oui, en fait… nous sommes fiancées ! » déclara Ruby en rougissant fièrement.

Kristoff recracha sa bière et Anna laissa échapper un croassement qui n'avait rien d'humain.

« - Fian…. Fiancées… ?

\- Oui, ça pose un problème ? s'inquiéta Ruby

\- MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! hurla Anna en sautant au coup de sa future belle sœur, je suis tellement heureuse ! C'est merveilleux ! dit-elle en ponctuant chaque réplique d'une bise sur les joues de Ruby.

\- Et où est Elsa ? demanda Kristoff, beaucoup plus pragmatique, en essayant de calmer les ardeurs de sa femme.

\- Elle est chez sa… euh… chez une amie, venez je vous y emmène ! »

Ruby se leva et les deux nouveaux arrivants la suivirent chez Ingrid.

* * *

Un silence de mort s'était installé dans le salon d'Ingrid, après tout, Snow et Emma ne s'étaient pas revues depuis l'incident « vomi ». Emma essayait de ne pas croiser le regard de sa mère bien que celle-ci soit assise en face d'elle. Regina, elle, était perplexe, Snow était venue pour lui parler et pourtant, elle ne s'était pas adressé à elle depuis son entrée dans la maison. Elsa et Ingrid, quant à elles, étaient gênées. Elles avaient commencé une conversation difficile sur leurs familles respectives, l'abandon d'Elsa, et être interrompues aussi injustement les avaient légèrement agacées. Personne n'osait parler et le seul bruit qui s'échappait de la maison était le raclement de la cuillère qu'Ingrid remuait dans son café.

Au moment où celle-ci allait enfin ouvrir la bouche pour faire cesser ce silence gênant, la sonnette résonna une nouvelle fois. Maugréant contre sa maison devenant un carrefour de rencontres, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. La voix de Ruby résonna à l'intérieur :

« Bonjour Ingrid, est-ce qu'Elsa est là ? »

La Reine des Neiges paniqua, elle n'avait pas encore décidée si elle aimait ce qu'il se passait avec Ruby et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'ajouter ce problème à cet après-midi étrange. Malheureusement, des pas résonnèrent bien vite dans le couloir et quatre personnes entrèrent dans le salon, Ingrid, Ruby et une rousse et un blond qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot que la tornade qu'était sa sœur se jeta dans ses bras.

« Elsa !

\- Anna, mais comment… comment vous avez fait ? Je te cherche depuis des semaines et je n'y croyais plus ! s'écria la blonde émue

\- C'est grâce à ton collier, répondit sa sœur.

\- Bonjour Elsa, fit Kristoff, je suis heureux de te retrouver. »

Elsa lui sourit, ne pouvant pas se détacher de sa sœur qui la prenait en otage avec ses bras.

« C'est ta sœur et son mari ? demanda Emma heureuse pour son amie

\- Oui, tu vois finalement, je n'avais même pas besoin de ton aide ! la taquina-t-elle

Emma lui sourit devant le regard courroucé de Regina et l'inquiétude de sa mère.

« Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser se retrouver en famille, proposa Ruby en poussant doucement les Charming et Regina vers la porte.

« Bah, pas toi Ruby ! Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant ! s'exclama Anna

\- De quoi ? demanda Elsa paniquée

\- Oui ! Ruby nous a dit pour tes fiançailles ! s'exclama t-elle toute joyeuse.

\- Hum, hum, toussota Emma, je pense que c'est vraiment le moment de les laisser tranquille ! ».

Ni une, ni deux, Emma, Regina et Snow se dépêchèrent de filer en entendant la réponse sonore d'Elsa « QUOI ?! ». Amusée, Emma déchanta bien vite en apercevant le regard sévère de sa mère et le regard noir de Regina, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Snow déclara :

« Tu peux nous laisser seules Emma ? J'aimerais parler avec Regina ».

Inquiète mais heureuse de quitter ce traquenard, elle acquiesça et se dépêcha d'aller prendre un bon café chaud au _Diner_ et d'oublier cette nouvelle journée de merde.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Regina agacée mais curieuse

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça… répondit Snow. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Emma ?

Surprise, Regina pensa rapidement à la douce chaleur qui apparaissait quand Emma était proche d'elle, et surtout à la joie et la satisfaction que lui procurait le fait que la Shériff ne soit pas insensible à son charme. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était surement pas la réponse que Snow attendait.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton je-ne-vois-pas-où-tu-veux-en-venir-et-je-n'aime-pas-cette-conversation.

\- Et bien, depuis quelques temps, vous êtes beaucoup plus proches.

\- Snow, dites-moi ce que vous voulez me dire parce que franchement j'use de toute ma bienveillance, et sachez qu'elle est presque inexistante, pour ne pas vous envoyer une boule de feu à la figure.

\- Belle et Ruby sont persuadées que vous êtes ensemble et je n'ai aucune envie d'être la belle-mère de ma belle-mère ! » s'énerva la princesse.

Cette pensée n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de Regina, _devenir la belle fille de sa belle-fille_ , c'était répugnant, d'ailleurs… mais stop ! pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de relation avec Emma, c'était juste… juste du flirt. Pour le plaisir du flirt. POINT À LA LIGNE. Rien de sérieux. Tout à fait.

\- Je vous rassure cette éventualité est totalement rocambolesque.

\- Donc il ne se passe rien entre Emma et toi ?

\- Non rien du tout, jura-t-elle

\- Tu ne ressens rien pour elle ?

\- Absolument rien.

\- Tu sais que tu mens très mal, Regina, souffla Snow.

\- Mais enfin, je ne mens pas ! s'énerva la méchante Reine

\- Regina, tu sais le célibat c'est pas si mal, je te le conseille » déclara Snow avec son plus grand sourire commercial en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Pourquoi personne ne la croyait, se demanda Regina, c'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre : c'était du flirt. POINT. Agacée et légèrement mise à mal par cette conversation et la petite voix qui martelait son cerveau avec des « _ce n'est pas qu'un flirt »_ , elle retira la main de Snow de son épaule (devait-elle préciser YEURK!) et s'en allant dignement non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir et méprisant.

Snow regarda Regina disparaître et se dit qu'elle avait fait le job. La Reine avait l'air dégoûtée et c'était positif. Plus elle était dégoutée, moins elle tournerait autour de sa fille. Encore une mission réussie de la meilleure maman du monde. Bon ! Passons à la suite, comment se débarrasser de son mari infidèle et malsain et de son amant collant ?

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! On aime toujours les rewiews :p A très vite !**


	24. Derrière les portes presque closes (El)

**Chapitre 23: "Derrière les portes presque closes"**

Les pas s'approchèrent. Plus pressant à chaque enjambée, résonant tel des coups de marteaux sur l'enclume à travers le bâtiment quasiment vide. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les deux seules âmes présentes se dépêchèrent de regagner un brin de dignité. Difficilement toutefois en raison de leurs vêtements dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

En cette fin d'après-midi, loin de toute l'agitation extérieure, David se tournait les pouces au commissariat de Story Brooke. Aucun appel, aucune urgence, pas une seule patrouille nécessaire. Il n'avait plus le cœur à faire de la paperasse et désespérait pour un peu d'action. C'était sans compter sur ce cher capitaine, qui sachant femme et petite amies occupées à l'autre bout de la ville, avait décidé de rendre visite à son blondinet d'amant.

Le risque de se faire surprendre en ce lieu administratif ne les effrayait pas. Le fait qu'il soit pour ainsi dire nul y était pour beaucoup. Aussi avaient-ils déjà eu l'occasion de tester la résistance des bureaux fournis aux employés des forces de l'ordre, et forcés d'admettre que c'était de bons bureaux.

Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Les couloirs qui auraient dû rester déserts avaient été envahis par ce son de pas et la porte qui devaient rester close s'était tout d'un coup ouverte, ne laissant que très peu de temps à Hook et David pour s'extraire dudit bureau.

-« Oh par tous les enfers ! », s'exclama Rumpelstilskin en se couvrant précipitamment les yeux, se cachant ainsi de l'exposition de chaires nues.

-« Gold ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! », s'indigna Hook, honteux de s'être fait surprendre dans une telle position.

-« Tous les habitants de cette maudite ville devraient être en droit de pouvoir se rendre dans un lieu public sans avoir à craindre de subir un effacement de mémoire à la javel après avoir vu ce qui s'y passe ! », rétorqua Gold, les yeux sur ses chaussures, très peu enclin les relever de sitôt. Bien qu'il soit déjà au courant de cette liaison… vomitive, il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour la constater en personne.

-« Bon ça va Gold. Nous nous excusons que vous soyez tombé sur nous, mais je suis sûr que vous êtes prêt à oublier ce que vous avez vu, de la même manière que nous avons, maintes fois par le passé, oublié vos actes douteux », lança Charming, sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire et confiant, les mains posées sur ses hanches, couvertes désormais – dieu merci.

Déjà qu'en temps normal l'autorité du prince/ sheriff était risible, le Ténébreux dû vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui rire au nez maintenant qu'il l'avait surpris en pleine action avec le pirate manchot. Mais à son grand regret, il avait un service à demander à ce dernier, il ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque de froisser l'un des deux exhibitionnistes.

-« Aucune crainte à avoir, très cher », fit Rumpel, une touche de sarcasme au fond de la voix, « je n'ai à l'esprit que ce pourquoi je suis venu trouver ce très cher capitaine ici présent. »

Hook se redressa, un air dédaigneux lui barrant les traits, toujours aussi peu réjouie d'entamer la conversation avec son ennemi d'un temps pas si lointain.

Gold grinça des dents derrière son sourire de façade. _Ça ne va pas être facile,_ se dit-il. _Si seulement je pouvais leur briser le cou à tous les deux et prendre ce dont j'ai besoin. Mais Belle n'approuverait pas. Pense à Belle, pense à Belle, pense à Belle,_ se répéta-t-il comme un mantra.

-« Toutefois, s'il est plus convenant pour vous de finir ce que vous avez commencez, je peux repasser plus tard », ne pût-il s'empêcher de lancer, faisant mine de repartir vers la porte.

-« C'est bon Gold, arrêtez de jouer, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire? », fit Hook en s'avançant d'un pas.

Rumpel y vit la une démarche pour se rendre plus imposant, tout a l'image de son crétin de petit ami.

-« Il s'agit d'une demande plus précisément. J'ai besoin d'un objet que vous possédez.

-Un objet?... », répéta l'intéressé.

-« Votre épée », le coupa Rumpelstilskin, ne disposant pas de la patience suffisante pour laisser au lent d'esprit faire l'inventaire de toutes ses possessions terrestres.

-« Mon épée…? », s'imita involontairement l'imbécile.

Comment fait-il pour rendre si épuisante une si courte conversation ? pensa le mage noir qui avait pourtant une longue carrière de négociation de contrats douteux avec des crédules derrière lui.

-« Oui votre épée, celle-ci là, attachée à la ceinture qui traine par terre. », s'agaça le Ténébreux ponctuant sa démonstration d'un geste de main brusque.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que je vous donnerais mon épée? », fit le manchot sur un ton de défit, tout en se penchant pour ramasser l'objet concernée. Gold remarqua avec dégout le regard descendant du digne représentant des forces de l'ordre. Sentant sa volonté de traiter avec diplomatie partir peu à peu en fumée, Gold fut heureux de voir qu'il avait un problème de moins à gérer avec David qui était plus occupé à reluquer cet affreux sac à rhum.

-« Pour des raisons qui ne vous apparaitrons pas claires avant des années et des années, et bien que mon espérance de vie semble illimitée, je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience de vous les expliquer. », fit-il au bord de l'exaspération. « Par contre », reprit-il avant qu'Hook ne puisse répondre, « il se peut que je trouve le temps pour aller colporter la joyeuse nouvelle du joli couple que vous formez aux plus grands bavards de cette ville – et vous pourriez bien être surpris par le nombre que cela représente.»

Killian et David jouèrent les carpes quelques secondes, ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois, sans n'en sortir aucun son. Hook se ressaisit le plus vite et s'avança encore, un doigt rageur pointé vers le Ténébreux.

-« Si vous croyez que je vais céder a vos menaces… »

Il fut toutefois interrompu dans sa tirade (épique, Gold n'en doutait pas un instant), par Charming qui posa sa main sur son épaule. Il le supplia d'un regard de changer d'avis. La confrontation avec sa femme et sa fille avait déjà été une rude épreuve, mais il n'osait imaginer la déferlante à laquelle il devrait faire face, lui, Hook, et aussi Emma et Snow, si leur relation venait à être rendu public. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire subir ça.

Hook compris vite et soupira avant de lancer le fourreau, toujours attache à la ceinture en direction de Gold.

-« Est-ce-que j'ai une chance de la revoir un jour ? », demanda-t-il piteux.

Gold attrapa l'étui a la volée, faisant bien attention de ne pas entrer en contact avec le morceau de cuir auquel il était rattaché, se retourna et franchit la porte avant de lancer sans un coup d'œil en arrière:

-« Non. »

Au milieu de la grande rue de Story Brooke, Regina avançait déterminée vers aucune destination précise. Son seul objectif étant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la concierge au teint laiteux.

-« Qu'est-ce que Mary Margaret te voulait ? » demanda Emma qui venait de surgir à ses cotes, adoptant la même démarche vive que la reine.

Si les sourcils froncés de la blonde ne suffisaient pas, l'appelle par son prénom d'emprunt montrait qu'Emma était plus qu'un peu agacée par sa mère en ce moment.

 _Me dire de me tenir loin de toi,_ pensa la maire dans élan mélancolique. Bien que cette pensée l'attriste et même si elle n'avait aucune intention d'écouter Snow – et puis quoi encore ? Le jour où elle prendrait des conseils amoureux de la part de cette …personne sera celui où une force aliène aura pris possession de son corps et que son esprit sera transplanté dans un concombre de mer -, elle ne voulait pas admettre une telle chose a Emma. Que Snow, et la moitié de la ville semblait-il, soient au courant de son attirance – flirt, se réprimanda-t-elle – pour Emma était déjà suffisamment désastreux, pas besoin d'alerter la première (seconde ?) concernée.

-« Rien de bien intéressant. Le traditionnel sermon sur mon rapprochement avec les forces du mal, qui même repentantes, restent les forces du mal », fit Regina sur un ton ennuyé, en appuyant le terme « forces du mal ». Elle fut récompensée par un rire léger de la blonde.

Elles s'arrêtèrent dans leur déambulation furieuse pour reprendre leur souffle, la sheriff étant déterminée à reprendre la conversation là où elle l'avait laissé plus tôt.

-« Tu sais, ce que j'allais dire… dans la cuisine », commença-t-elle, ses yeux s'évadant de ceux de Regina, trop intimidé pour faire face au regard ébène.

-« Oui ? », l'encouragea la maire.

-« Et bien, lors de la poursuite de la méchante reine des neiges, quand tu es arrivée sur la plage et nous a trouvé moi et Elsa… », nouvelle interruption gênée dans le récit confus.

Elle osa un coup d'œil vers son interlocutrice dont la mâchoire s'était durcie et le sourcil levé, agacée mais curieuse de la suite. «Et bien en fait j'ai paniqué. Je savais que tu arrivais et j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête. »

-« Comme embrasser la Reine de neige ? », demanda incrédule l'ancienne reine. Puis un détail la surpris. « Mais pourquoi étais-tu paniquée en sachant que j'arrivais ? »

 _Ah nous y voilà_ , pensa Emma, _LA partie vraiment difficile de l'histoire_.

-« Et bien…. Euh désolée rien à voir, mais c'est Gold sur le trottoir la bas qui semble sautiller comme un joyeux lutin ? »

L'image fit sourire Regina qui se retourna pour confirmer si l'image mentale qu'elle avait de la scène correspondait à celle à quelques mètres d'elle. Et elle ne fut pas déçue.

-« Il semblerait oui. Je me demande bien ce qui le rend si allègre. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a entre les mains ?

-J'espère qu'il ne prépare pas encore une sale surprise dont nous devrons nous débarrasser…. », soupira la sheriff submergée par un sursaut de lassitude. « On dirait une épée dans sa main.

-Etrange », commenta Regina.

Ignorant des réfections des deux femmes, Rumpelstilskin avançait, en sautillant effectivement, en direction de son échoppe, le cœur remplit d'un espoir nouveau.

 _Enfin ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut._

Il claqua la porte de sa boutique précipitamment et courut presque jusqu'à l'arrière du rideau ou l'attendait déjà un impressionnant regroupement de livres.

Belle serait aux anges. Mais elle le sera encore d'avantage lorsque je lui expliquerai pourquoi ils ont servi, se dit le Ténébreux.

Il avait trouvé le parfait cadeau à faire à sa femme adorée. En plus de sa poudre qui fonctionnait à merveille. Il allait rendre le pouvoir des ténèbres là où elles appartenaient mais tout en gardant sa magie et surtout, la majorité de sa puissance. Il ne serait plus le Ténébreux, the Dark One, mais un simple puissant magicien, a l'image de Merlin.

Parmi tous les ingrédients compliques que nécessitait la formule, il avait besoin d'un objet l'ayant touché – ayant fait couler son sang – alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un simple humain.

Et dans sa longue existence de lâche, il n'avait que très peu de fois réellement saigne. Même sa blessure auto-infligée avait consisté un amas d'os brises sans sang. Raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de l'épée du pirate. Il ne lui avait pas menti, celle-ci serait bien détruite au cours du processus de « purification », mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

\- Très bien, commençons, énonça-t-il à haute voix en se frottant les mains.


	25. De Deux à Trois (Em)

**Chapitre 25 : "De Deux à Trois", par Emyliane**

.

.

Et tout se termina dans le chaos.

A l'évidence Storybrooke n'était pas fait pour rester une ville calme et tranquille. Lorsqu'on s'estimait heureux, lorsqu'on estimait avoir terminé sa quête, il fallait qu'une nouvelle horreur s'abatte sur les valeureux héros.

Et Elsa s'estimait heureuse. Sa sœur et Kristoff –et donc par ramification une partie de son peuple- avaient été retrouvé. Avec l'aide des habitants de Storybrooke, Elsa espérait leur trouver à loger ainsi qu'un travail à la hauteur de leur compétence.

Elsa espérait même se débarrasser des gardes qui _avaient prêté serment_ de la servir et de la protéger. Les connaissant ils jugeraient qu'arriver dans un nouveau monde, ne changeait absolument rien à leur tâche, mais Elsa espérait vraiment avoir quelques semaines, quelques jours au mieux comme une personne normale. Sans responsabilité, titre et gardes. Ce n'était pas encore le cas si elle regardait au-dessus de son épaule pour observer les 3 gardes au visage sérieux qui la « protégeaient ».

Elle espéra que les autres personnes d'Arendelle seraient plus facilement convaincu d'accepter un travail ici, le temps du moins qu'ils puissent mettre la main sur un portail qui les ramène à Arendelle.

Et puis il y avait Ingrid, sa mère biologique, qui était à elle seule tout un monde à découvrir.

Et bien sûr tous ses gens, ses amis… des amis _à elle_. Plus d'amis qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Et Ruby qui semblait vraiment bien l'aimer, une fois les blagues mis à part… enfin Elsa était convaincue que ses discours sur des fiançailles _devaient être_ une blague.

Emma aussi semblait heureuse. Bien sûr son petit ami l'avait trompé avec son père –quel étrange contrée…- et sa mère semblait passer du temps avec d'autres hommes que son époux –ce qu'elle pouvait presque comprendre vu l'homme-, mais malgré tout, au vu du regard énamouré d'Emma envers Regina, la jeune femme avait trouvé chez qui réparé son cœur blessé.

Et au regard de Regina il était évident que l'ancienne méchante reine était aussi incrédule et heureuse qu'elle de la situation.

Elles semblaient vraiment faite l'une pour l'autre.

Mais évidemment, trop de joie signifiait que des ennuis devaient arriver.

Et ils commencèrent par Belle.

Belle qui débarqua à l'improviste au _Diner_ –il semblait que ce lieu de restauration faisait office de salle de réunion pour les Roi et Reines de la forêt enchanté. Elle était paniquée et fébrile en disant que le Ténébreux s'était écroulé en se tenant la poitrine.

 _Comme s'il avait une attaque cardiaque_ , selon ses propres mots.

Regina qui était arrivée depuis peu, avait sarcastiquement répondu que c'était son grand âge, avant de prendre l'information au sérieux, parce qu'on parlait de Rumplestilskin _The Dark One_. Et cela semblait signifier qu'il ne pouvait _définitivement pas_ mourir d'une banal quoique très regrettable crise cardiaque.

Regina, en conséquence, les avait tous téléporté avec elle auprès de l'homme. Elle l'avait bien évidemment fait sans leur demandé leur avis préalable. Il fallait entendre par là qu'elle avait emmené une bonne partie des têtes couronnés qui se trouvait dans le _Diner._ Pour une raison quelconque cela comprenait Belle -c'était après tout pour son époux qu'elle faisait le déplacement-, Snow -qui se mêlait de tout-, Emma -elle était Shériff ce qui pouvait encore se justifier-, Ruby, Elsa, Anna et Kristoff -ce qui étaient inexplicable.

En toute honnêteté, Elsa s'était demandé en quoi autant de monde sans aucune compétence médicale allait pouvoir lui être utile. Elle n'avait pas posé la question jugeant qu'elle aurait été malvenue et s'était tenue dans un coin silencieusement.

Anna se tortillait à côté d'elle trouvant a priori difficile de ne rien dire et de ne pas bouger. Et sans grand étonnement Ruby _et_ Emma partageaient le même comportement.

Elsa haussa finalement les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Kristoff souriait quant à lui, amusé malgré la situation. _Après tout, il était respectueux mais c'était le nom de l'homme qui avait tenté de manipuler Anna, qui était un_ très _mauvais sorcier…_ Il n'allait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure pour un tel homme.

Regina –expert en toute forme de magie- s'était approchée quant à elle au chevet de Rumple avec une Belle inquiète et Snow qui…

...Snow qui prenait de la place mais ignorait tout autant que les autres ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Personne ne lui disait rien.

 _A priori à part Regina personne ne lui faisait jamais remarqué qu'elle ne servait à rien._

Enfin, se reprit Elsa contrite, elle ne servait à rien dans _cette situation_. La femme avait probablement des qualités vraiment utiles pour que tant de gens se tourne vers elle à Storybrooke.

Elle se demandait juste en quoi.

Et puis c'était là que les choses étaient devenues catastrophique. A priori du moins. Elsa cherchait encore à comprendre des informations pas très claires et un enchaînement d'événements rapide et désastreux.

A priori donc : les Ténèbres était en train de tuer le Ténébreux ce qui -hé bien… ce qui avait quelque chose d'un brin ironique.

Regina pouvait tenter de le sauver mais ça voulait dire extraire les ténèbres de l'homme.

Il y eut tout un débat et argumentaire sur le bien fondé de l'opération et Regina dut avoir gain de cause car elle se retrouva avec un chapeau… ce que Elsa ne comprenait pas beaucoup plus.

Anna parut toutefois plus informée : elle expliqua plus en détail aux membres de leur petit groupe ce que Regina tentait de faire. Et leur petit groupe ressemblé se comporta soudainement comme une petite foule de spectateur curieux du drame qui se jouaient sous leurs yeux.

Le chapeau fut donc utiliser et de la magie si noir qu'elle en absorbait la lumière de la pièce elle-même fut extraite de l'homme. Elle tourbillonna comme une affreuse tempête combattant l'aspiration puissante d'un trou noir sous forme de chapeau magique.

Ce fut un spectacle son et ''lumière'' incroyable d'un point de vue extérieur, même si Regina paraissait drainer par l'effort quand finalement le dernier filament de magie noire y disparut. Quant au patient, il avait pris le teint cendré d'un homme proche de la mort et Belle le suppliait d'ouvrir les yeux.

De son côté, Snow continuait de s'agiter inutilement autour du couple.

.

* * *

« C'est bon, avait annoncé Regina fière d'elle. Il n'y a plus de ténèbres, et plus de Ténébreux. »

Et ça aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça _avait été_ une bonne nouvelle les 2min et 33sec que cela dura.

Tout le monde se congratulait –alors que Regina avait été la seule à faire tout le boulot- et puis le chapeau parut… crachoter. D'abord des petits étincelles et puis il régurgita littéralement la fumée noire.

 _Et là_ , ce fut le chaos.

Parce que la fumée tenta de s'emparer de Regina. Les ténèbres cherchant les ténèbres ou quelque chose du même genre.

Et puis Emma –douce, héroïque et surtout amoureuse Emma- poussa Regina hors de la tornade chaotique de magie noire et les ténèbres durent trouver plus intéressant « d'éteindre la lumière que de se cacher dans des ténèbres déjà existante » car elles se jetèrent avidement sur la jeune femme blonde.

La terre trembla, l'ampoule de l'arrière boutique de Gold clignota furieusement, des pots et des fioles tombèrent de tout côté libérant des sorts et des enchantements aléatoirement. Anna couina quand l'un d'eux lui brûla l'avant bras et elle jura que la magie de glace de sa sœur était finalement plus appréciable.

Elsa dressa aussitôt un bouclier de glace autour d'elle et elle y protégea Anna, Kristoff, Ruby, Snow, Belle et Rumple.

Regina était séparée d'eux par Emma et la fumée noire, mais Elsa ne s'inquiéta pas de la femme plus que cela. Regina aurait certainement plus de chance de s'en sortir par elle-même. Elle était une magicienne bien plus compétente qu'elle et avec une bien plus grande diversité de magie à son actif.

L'épaisse sphère de glace les enferma donc comme dans un cocon protecteur au milieu d'une véritable tempête.

Sa connexion à la glace lui apprenait que quoi qu'ait conservé Rumple dans son arrière boutique, beaucoup était des sorts offensifs ou dangereux qui frappaient violemment sa bulle protectrice et qu'il ne lui en resterait plus grand-chose à la fin de la journée.

Puis le calme se rétablit.

 _Soudainement_.

L'inquiétude leur vrilla l'estomac à l'idée de découvrir qui de la femme ou des ténèbres avaient dominé l'autre. Elsa préférait éviter de parler de la véritable hystérie que Snow avait affiché le long de toute cette épreuve frappant la paroi de glace à main nue pour tenter de rejoindre sa fille.

Quand Elsa dissipa finalement leur protection magique, ils constatèrent en premier lieu la présence de trois et non de deux personnes. Et plus aucune fumée noire.

Emma bien évidemment, se tenait en plein milieu du chaos et paraissait relativement… _normal_.

Et puis il y avait Regina.

 _Deux Regina_.

L'une avait un air presque doux, elle affichait du moins une véritable surprise. Un choc même.

L'autre observait toute la scène d'un air hargneux presque colérique. Et puis un sourire amusée –mais pas du tout amusant- étira ses lèvres.

« Je pense qu'on va très vite se revoir, énonça-t-elle simplement. »

Et avant que la situation ne soit plus compréhensible, cette ombrageuse Regina éleva dramatiquement la main et disparut dans un nuage pourpre.

Emma se tourna finalement vers eux et parut les toiser de haut. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine –une sensation qu'Elsa ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir déjà expérimenté. Aucune once de reconnaissance n'était apparue dans son regard.

Pas de sourire, mais un visage de pierre et s'était d'autant plus déconcertant pour Emma qui avait toujours été un livre ouvert. Pas de geste dramatique non plus quand elle disparut dans son propre petit nuage de fumée grise.

Et il n'en resta plus qu'une.

Toute la foule silencieuse se tourna vers la dernière Regina avec une foule de questions.

Regina eut l'air aussi perdu qu'eux.

« Je… je ne suis pas bien sûre de ce qui vient de se passer, reconnut-elle. »

Et ce fut cet aveu qui finit de réellement les inquiéter.


	26. Une Dague pour Deux (L)

**Chapitre 26 : " Une Dague pour Deux", par Leyya09**

.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Regina et celle-ci affichait — sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie — un air totalement perdu.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la boutique et personne n'osait prononcer le premier mot qui briserait ce calme relatif.

« Pourquoi tu t'es dédoublé ? demanda Anna.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé … reconnut Regina, qui ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que cette nouvelle arrivée se permettait déjà de la tutoyer.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, s'énerva Snow, pourquoi Emma est-elle partie comme ça ? finit t-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus inquiet.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Emma nous a lancé un regard étrange ? » continua la nouvelle rousse qui décidément était plutôt perspicace.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa et il aurait pu durer longtemps si Mr Gold n'avait pas décidé de refaire surface. Alors que tout le monde était tourné vers Anna, il émergea et demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

\- Rumple, tu te sens bien ? » s'inquiéta Belle en se précipitant vers lui et en attrapant ses mains.

Un nouveau moment gênant apparût lorsque Rumplestiskin détacha ses mains de celle de Belle et la regarda horrifié :

« Mais qui êtes-vous et comment m'avez-vous appelé ? commença t-il à s'énerver, et d'abord que faîtes-vous tous dans ma boutique ! Madame la maire, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! finit-il en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements.

\- Rumple ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? s'étonna Regina

\- Rumple ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous comme ça ? Enfin, vous savez bien que je suis Mr Gold ! »

L'ex-Ténébreux paraissait totalement perdu, comme si sa personnalité magique avait totalement disparu, Belle était choquée et n'osait pas l'approcher de peur de se faire rejeter…

« Mr Gold, je crois que vous avez eu un choc et vous semblez avoir perdu la mémoire, déclara Regina de sa voix la plus calme et rassurante possible.

\- Quel choc ?!

\- Il y a eu glissement de terrain et l'un des murs de votre boutique s'est effondré, commença à mentir la reine devant le regard interloqué des autres, il semblerait que plusieurs produits chimiques vous ait touché et nous vous avons trouvé gisant par terre. Vous avez mis une bonne demie-heure à vous réveiller, il serait peut-être préférable que vous alliez à l'hôpital faire des examens.

\- Un effondrement ? » répondit l'ex-Ténébreux dont la voix commençait à paraître plus posée.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce et ce qu'il vit renforça la déclaration de Regina. La boutique était sens dessus sens dessous avec de nombreuses fioles par terre, mais surtout une fissure béante sur le mur principal. Ses propres vêtements étaient abîmés et tâchés et il se sentait courbaturé et fragile.

« Vous avez sans doute raison…, ça serait préférable. »

Regina fit un signe pour empêcher Belle de parler et continua :

« Ces trois jeunes gens vont vous accompagner, ce sont des nouvelles recrues de l'hôpital, expliqua t-elle en désignant Elsa, Anna et Kristoff. Je préfère être sûre qu'il ne vous arrive rien en chemin. »

Mr Gold acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie, escorté par les Arendellois. Elsa ouvrait la marche, après tout elle savait où se trouvait l'hôpital maintenant. Une fois l'ex-Ténébreux sortit, Belle se jeta sur Regina :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de l'accompagner ? s'écria t-elle désespérée

\- Parce que je pense que cela n'aurait servi à rien vu qu'il a perdu la mémoire et que tu es sans doute plus utile ici pour aider à le guérir. »

Belle lâcha le bras de la maire et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle était dévastée… Ruby se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelques mots qui parurent la réconforter.

« Je suppose que tu as un plan ? demanda Snow qui pour une fois semblait compter sur Regina pour diriger les opérations.

\- Je pense avoir une théorie sur ce qui s'est passé : Rumple a essayé de s'enlever ses pouvoirs ténébreux, ce qui a plutôt bien réussi, mais il semble avoir pris la personnalité de son personnage sous ma malédiction. Il est devenu uniquement « Mr Gold » et ne nous connait que comme Mary Margaret, la bibliothécaire, etc. Concernant la cause de son amnésie, je n'en ai aucune idée, ça sera peut-être uniquement passager mais il faudra sûrement vérifier. Belle, si vous pouviez faire des recherches en ce sens ?

Belle acquiesça et Regina continua :

\- Concernant Emma et euh… mon autre moi, je pense que malheureusement ce sont nos deux nouveaux Ténébreux.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, Regina finit son explication :

\- Je pense que les ténèbres ont tenté de me choisir mais comme Emma s'est interposée, elle a dû arracher ma partie diabolique, en même temps que l'entité l'a choisit. »

Une pause de réflexion accompagna les paroles de la maire et Snow répondit :

« Ça me semble se tenir, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Il faut trouver la ou les dagues pour pouvoir contrôler Emma et mon autre moi. Après, on avisera, répondit Regina

\- Il y a une autre solution, hasarda Belle, un baiser, produit du Véritable Amour, peut rompre la malédiction du Ténébreux. Cela n'a eu aucun effet pour Rumple car il voulait garder ses pouvoirs, mais cela peut peut-être fonctionner pour Emma. »

Les membres du groupe approuvèrent cette réflexion et toutes se tournèrent vers Regina.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? s'étrangla t-elle.

\- Enfin Regina, tout le monde sait que tu es amoureuse d'Emma ! » rigola Ruby…

* * *

.

Emma attendait devant le collège d'Henry. Elle se sentait étrange depuis le chambardement de ce matin, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi puissante. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire avec tous ses pouvoirs, mais la mission numéro 1 était évidente : mettre Harry en sûreté, loin de la Méchante Reine. Sa présence sournoise était effrayante et ce n'était sûrement pas les « héros » de Storybrooke qui allait pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Assise devant l'établissement, elle attendait patiemment la sonnerie. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée de génie :

« Tiens, tiens, mais qui vois-je ici ? minauda la Méchante Reine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? répondit Emma agressive

\- Tiens, on me tutoie plus maintenant ? badina t-elle. Je viens chercher mon fils bien sûr, et puis ma future femme.

\- Votre future quoi ? s'exclama la Sauveuse

\- Enfin Emma, ne vient pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie, ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu me cours après ! se vanta t-elle.

Emma, choquée, ne sut que répondre, son cerveau travaillait à plein régime pour envoyer une réplique bien sentie dans la face de cette malotrue, mais heureusement pour elle, Henry vient la sauver d'abord.

« Mamans ? Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

 _Oui,_ se demanda t-elle, _qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ….. ?_


	27. La nouvelle distribution des cartes (El)

Hello tout le monde! Non nous ne sommes pas mortes, et non nous n'avons pas abandonné l'écriture de la fic (disons que nous l'avions un peu oublié étant chacune pris avec nos trucs - et aussi d'autres fandoms - spoiler alert! _oui c'est vous que je regarde les Avengers, du haut de vos petits tas de cendre -sob -_ ). Bref, nous sommes de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre et bien d'autres a suivre. Bonne lecture!

 **Chapter 27: "La nouvelle distribution des cartes"** **par El3n4  
**

Au moment où elle entendit Henry, l'expression de la Méchante Reine s'adoucît instantanément, de telle sorte qu'elle aurait presque pu passer pour la réelle Regina. Malgré tout une lueur dédaigneuse brillait toujours au fond de son regard et son sourire n'avait pas l'air entièrement sincère. Emma connaissait désormais suffisamment son amie pour savoir que jamais elle n'aurait regardé leur fils ainsi. Cependant elle ne s'attarda à un examen plus poussé, devant elle-même faire un gros effort pour afficher sa nonchalance habituelle et masquer l'océan de noirceur qui menaçait de la submerger.

"-Henry! Mon chéri", s'exclama la Méchante Reine "Nous sommes venues te faire une surprise avec Emma. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup passé de temps avec toi dernièrement, nous allons rattraper ça ce soir avec un dîner tous les trois."

"-Oh super!", l'enthousiasme d'Henry lui fit complètement manquer les détails étranges sur le comportement de ses deux mères. "Est-ce qu'on pourra faire des lasagnes? Et Emma tu voudras bien m'aider à passer un niveau sur mon nouveau jeu ? Il est dur."

"-Bien sûr Henry, tout ce que tu veux.", répondit la reine sur un ton tellement mièvre qu'il fit lever les yeux de la blonde au ciel.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les trois le chemin de la demeure du maire, Emma profita du manque d'attention de son fils, trop occupé à planifier sa soirée, pour attraper le bras de la brune et lui murmurer a l'oreille:

"-Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais fait bien attention je t'ai a l'œil. Je ne prétends pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passe tout à l'heure chez Gold mais je sais que tu n'es pas Regina… pas _ma_ Regina" grinça-t-elle.

"-Oh mais c'est qu'on deviendrait possessif en plus.", railla la brune. "Je ne suis peux être pas la version de Regina à laquelle cette merveilleuse petite ville s'est habituée mais je n'en reste pas moins Regina."

"-Comporte toi comme tel dans ce cas, je ne veux pas causer de soucis à Henry".

A ces mots la reine s'arrêta et se tourna vers Emma lui barrant la route par la même occasion.

"-Je trouve plutôt ironique de me voir donner des leçons de conduite par le nouveau Ténébreux.", souffla-t-elle tout en s'avançant. "En tout cas d'un des nouveaux". Elle tira un long couteau du revers de sa veste en finissant sa phrase. Emma ne le reconnut pas immédiatement avant de sentir la magie émaner de la lame.

"La dague!, s'exclama-t-elle, "Comment…"

"Contrairement à toi, _Miss Swan_ ," fit la reine dans une ironique imitation de son double, "Je suis un minimum observatrice. Quoiqu'il en soit," continua-t-elle en remettant la dague dans sa veste. "S'il y a bien une personne qui puisse poser problème à ce cher Henry, je parierais plutôt sur l'innocente sauveuse qui ne maitrisait déjà que très partiellement ses pouvoirs avant de s'en voir attribuer de plus puissants. Dis-moi, combien de temps penses-tu être encore capable de retenir cette envie dévorante de les utiliser?"

Lorsqu'elle termina de parler, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Emma. Une vague de colère vint serrer la poitrine de cette dernière, elle eut soudain envie d'envoyer la Méchante Reine voler sur plusieurs mètres, et en même temps, de l'agripper fermement pour la maintenir la ou elle était ; elle voulait lui effacer ce sourire suffisant d'un grand revers de la main à travers la joue… ou le faire disparaitre derrière sa bouche à elle. Ses sentiments étaient confus. La présence de Regina était enivrante. Non pas Regina… cette partie de Regina, celle qui rayonnait d'un pouvoir qui faisait écho aux nouveaux siens. La Ténébreuse s'attarda un moment à la contemplation des lèvres tentatrices en face d'elle.

La Reine décida de s'éloigner à ce moment avec un petit rire.

"-C'est bien ce que je pensais", dit-elle en repartant pour suivre Henry, "Et je suis persuadée que d'ici peu, tu te réjouiras de ma présence Miss Swan."

Sur ces paroles cryptiques, Emma la regarda s'éloigner. _Elle a toujours eu une élégante silhouette_ pensa-t-elle distraitement. Peut-être que cette seconde Regina avait raison, elle était après tout la seule capable de rivaliser avec ses pouvoirs et ferait ce qui était nécessaire pour l'arrêter si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

A cette pensée, elle sentit la magie pulser en elle, puissante, rassurante.

 _Es-tu bien sure de vouloir te séparer d'un tel pouvoir?_ résonna une voix dans son esprit, une voix qui appartenait à nul autre que Rumplestilskin.

 _Non,_ pensa Emma. A cette réponse, elle vit l'ancien Ténébreux sourire, aussi clairement que s'il s'était tenu à cote d'elle.

-"Et nous devrions envisager de récupérer cette dague, il est dangereux d'en confier la charge à qui que ce soit d'autre", fit-il sournois.

 _Oui,_ Emma avait l'esprit embrumer comme dans un rêve, et comme dans un rêve, cette suggestion lui parue excellente. _Oui il me faut cette dague_. La Ténébreuse irradiait de magie, elle se redressa et posa son regard rendu presque noir de détermination nouvelle sur la Méchante Reine avant de la suivre.

Ces changements n'échappèrent pas aux observateurs qui n'avaient pas manqués une miette de la scène.

Quelques temps auparavant, dans la boutique de Gold, le groupe, avant tout réuni par les circonstances que par réelles affinités, essayait de se remettre des révélations successives qui avaient ponctuées cette dernière heure.

Belle s'inquiétait pour Rumple et passa sa bibliothèque mentale en revu à la recherche d'un remède ou, faute de mieux, une explication à cette amnésie.

Snow s'inquiétait pour Emma, elle restait très perturbée par les dernières paroles de Ruby. Que des paris courent sur la prétendue relation de couple entre sa fille et Regina c'était une chose (chose qu'elle comptait déjà bien empêcher), mais l'Amour Véritable ? Carrément ?! Impossible ! Sa fille, la princesse devait être secourue par un bel homme fort et courageux à l'image de David. Quoique, en y repensant, peut-être pas tout à fait comme David… d'ailleurs il était où encore celui-là?

Regina était inquiète tout court. Emma, son double, Gold, la dague, toutes ces choses étaient une nouvelle source de stress à ses yeux. Elle était aussi légèrement agacée par la déclaration sans filtre de Ruby devant cette assemblée. Amoureuse d'Emma? Elle…. préférait ne pas y penser. Toutefois, elle devait admettre que la possibilité d'une résolution simple où elle n'aurait qu'à embrasser Emma était tentante. Très tentante même.

Ruby quant à elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle avait toute confiance dans les capacités de Regina, et par extension dans le groupe des héros, pour résoudre les problèmes. La Maire fera entendre raison a Emma, ensemble ils feront faire disparaitre le double maléfique ou l'envoyer dans une autre dimension puis tout le monde se réunira a Granny's pour célébrer la victoire, et, avec un peu de chance, le nouveau couple. Oui, tout ira bien. Elle commença à penser au menu des célébrations, elle pourrait aussi passer voir Elsa pour papoter en tête-à-tête avec la jeune reine comme elles avaient, de plus en plus souvent, pris l'habitude de le faire.

"-Henry!, s'exclama Regina en brisant le silence. "Il faut que j'aille mettre Henry à l'abri."

"-A cette heure, il doit à peine sortir des cours, réagit Ruby en consultant sa montre.

"-Je pourrais peut-être le ramener à l'appartement. Il serait avec Neal", proposa Snow prudemment.

Regina se tourna vivement vers elle, prête à refuser son offre dans un élan sarcastique mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. L'appartement des Charming n'était peut-être par une si mauvaise idée. Sans être la cachette de l'année, il sera sans doute plus sûr que sa maison. Avec son double se baladant en liberté, elle était certaine que le manoir serait le premier endroit où elle viendrait la chercher.

"Ça semble être une bonne idée, merci", répondit la brune quelque peu maladroitement. "Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps et allons-y!" lança-t-elle en regagnant de son autorité naturelle.

"Je vous accompagne jusqu'a la bibliothèque", les informa Belle.

"Et moi jusqu'à chez Granny's, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons deux nouvelles Ténébreux que les clients arrêteront d'avoir faim", dit joyeusement Ruby.

Le petit groupe quitta le magasin, que Belle referma avec soin, et se dirigea vers l'école. Alors que comme prévu, elles terminaient le trajet seules, Snow stoppa net Regina d'un bras tendu faisant sursauter cette dernière. La maire s'apprêtait à l'insulter copieusement mais l'autre femme la coupa en pointant du doigt la rue un peu plus loin.

-"Regardez, je crois qu'on arrive trop tard."

Regina suivi des yeux la direction pointée par le doigt tout en repoussant sans management le bras qui lui barrait encore la route.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit cependant oublier toute animosité envers Snow. Sur le trottoir d'en face, à quelques mètres d'eux, avançait Henry avec le sourire aux lèvres suivi par la Méchante Reine et Emma qui affichait un air sombre.

-"C'est Henry avec Emma et la Reine", constata inutilement Snow.

Regina ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, et s'avança plutôt à couvert des voitures garées le long du trottoir le dos recourbé.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été mortifié de devoir prendre cette pose devant Snow, mais aujourd'hui il y avait plus urgent, la sécurité de son fils était en jeu.

Au moment où Emma arrêtait la reine par le bras, Regina fit mine de s'élancer en direction d'Henry. Elle fut retenue par le bras par Snow qui l'avait suivi.

-"Laissez-moi y aller, je dois aller aider Henry.", siffla rageusement Regina.

-"Et vous ne pensez pas que la situation va paraitre quelque peu bizarre a Henry, voir une deuxième vous débarquer et tenter de l'enlever?", lui rétorqua la jeune mère. "Sans compte qu'elles sont toutes les deux très puissantes et que nous ne sommes pas sûres de pouvoir compter sur l'aide d'Emma.

Regina resta silencieuse en continuant à batailler du regard. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que Snow faisait preuve de plus de bon sens. Comme si Regina avait cessé de raisonner logiquement à partir du moment où elle avait vu Emma porter ce masque froid. _Ressaisi-toi!_ , s'ordonna-t-elle.

Sans rien dire, elle se remit à observer la scène.

Peu de temps après, son bras se retrouva à nouveau dans la main de Snow. Elle avait retenté de s'élancer, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte cette fois-ci.

Il faut dire que la liberté que la Méchante reine prenait avec l'espace vital d'Emma et le regard appuyé de celle-ci sur la bouche de son double lui faisait bouillir les sangs. _Elle se croit vraiment tout permis!_ Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit en voyant la reine s'éloigner lui fit presque manquer la transformation d'Emma.

La jeune femme se dressait maintenant de toute sa hauteur les épaules droites et la tête haute ; ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et la magie crépitait au bout de ses doigts.

Disparu la blonde maladroite, peu sûre d'elle mais enthousiaste qui faisait tout son charme. _Où est passée ma Emma?_ , s'interrogea Regina avec une note de désespoir avant de se tourner vers Snow dont l'expression reflétait la sienne.


End file.
